Twisted
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Seth Rollins, a history teacher, gets transferred to a new school where he gets tangled up with two other teachers who happen to be in a relationship. (Dean/Seth/Roman) SLASH-SMUT! Warning: Mpreg! Ambrolleigns, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins looked at himself in the rear view mirror, making sure his tie was on tightly and correctly. Clutching his messenger bag which contained "tell me about yourself" worksheets, he stepped out of his car and began walking into the unfamiliar high school.

Passing through the sea of students, the two-toned haired man entered the man office of the school. He was greeted with a warm smile by the middle-aged lady at the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Hillsborough High School. How may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Good morning, I'm Mr. Rollins, one of the few teachers that got transferred here."

"Ah yes. I assume you are here for an introduction packet of the school?"

Seth nodded and was handed a packet which contained rules, a map of the school, lists of sports, after school programs, and much more. After punching in right on time, Seth left the office and went on search for his classroom. The school map was his best friend at the moment. On his way to his classroom, Seth took a good look at the school. It was way better than the school he used to teach at. Even the students seemed with far more class and maturity.

Turning the corner, Seth was met with what was called a teachers block at that school. It contained three classrooms on one side, and three on the other. There were multiple blocks all over the school and this one so happened to be where his class was located. Looking at the papers clutched his hand, he saw that he had classroom number 204; the middle room on the left hand side. He passed the first classroom, that looked like a math class before stepping into his own.

Seth frowned as he looked around. There were no posters on the wall which made the room look dull. He made a mental note that he would stay after school one of those days and decorate the room.

Sitting down in his chair, Seth removed his messenger bag from over his shoulder and placed it on his desk. He took out all his supplies and put them in place. The two-toned man observed the room more, even though there wasn't much to look at. There was a window behind the desks where he could easily see the people that passed his room to go into the last class which was on his right.

Really curious to know who owned that classroom, Seth left his room momentarily and turned to the right. As he entered the room, he could see different posters for drugs, eating right, and helpful advice to tough situations. This was obviously a health class.

"Can I help you?"

Seth's eyes followed the sound of the raspy voice to the far corner of the room where there was a teacher sitting at his desk. The teacher stood up and approached Seth.

As he got closer, Seth could tell just how attractive the man was. He had dirty blonde/dark brown hair that was a mess. Icy blue eyes and dimples that could be spotted even if he wasn't smiling. He could tell just how in shape the man was by how the tight t-shirt he had on showed off his biceps and pecs. This man was definitely good looking.

"I said, can I help you?" The health teacher asked again. Dean Ambrose smirked as he watched the younger man checking him out. He figured he should return the favor. No doubt, he was pretty. He had big chocolate brown eyes. His hair was two-toned, half blonde, half black. He was much smaller than he was but was still obvious that he worked out to some degree. He was wearing a dress shirt with a tie and also slacks. Dean wanted nothing more than to rip that shirt open and see what this guy had to offer. His eyes snapped up and locked with those of Seth's.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I was just curious as to who had the classroom next to me." Seth swallowed hard. This guy made him extremely nervous. He wasn't sure if it was his good looks or the fact that this guy was checking him out as well. Maybe it was both.

"Oh, you're next door to me? Awesome." Ambrose smiled and Seth nearly collapsed to the carpet floor. That man's smile was perfection.

"Yeah, so you teach health, I see." Seth managed to say as he glanced around the room.

"Yup. What do you teach? I passed by your room earlier and it's completely empty. No posters or anything." Dean sat on the edge of one of his desks, spreading his legs slightly.

"Yeah, I got transferred here so I haven't gotten a chance to really put anything up. I teach history."

"History huh? Nice, but isn't history a tad bit boring?"

"Nah, not to me at least. I actually like it and try to teach it in a different way so students don't get bored and sleep the entire time." Seth smiled and noticed how it immediately affected the older man.

Dammit, Dean wanted to yank that pretty boy close to him, and devour that mouth. He contained himself though and only nodded as he brought his hand up to rub his chin. "So what is your name anyways?"

"S-Seth Rollins." He stuttered.

"I'm Dean Ambrose." He stuck his hand out and once their hands touched, they felt electricity. Reluctantly, Dean pulled away. "Well, it was nice to meet you Seth. I better get settled before the bell rings and students start flying in.

"Yeah, same here. Nice meeting you too." Seth turned on his heel to leave but Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

"I hope we can talk again soon." Dean whispered in his ear. The heat could easily be felt in between their bodies. Seth gulped and nodded before leaving and entering his room once again. He sat down behind his desk and tried to adjust himself in his slacks. He hoped Dean hadn't noticed. What a way to start off the first day at this school, and the first day of a very long year ahead.

* * *

**Authors Note: Good or no? Please review and let me know what you think. Roman will be introduced in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! I recieved a great response for the first chapter! Thank you guys for the support so far! Enjoy chapter 2! **

* * *

At the end of his first day, Seth still had Dean on his mind. Those blue eyes and raspy voice were so captivating. He sighed as he gathered his things and headed out the door. He was pleasantly surprised that his students were respectful for the most part. Then again, they were sophomores. As he walked out his room, the two-toned man was tempted to see if Dean was still in his room. He hadn't seen him pass by so there was a possibility he was still in there. Seth decided against going in there again, not wanting to bother the older man.

As he walked through the hallway, deep in thought, Seth found himself wandering around elsewhere as he kept thinking about the dirty blonde. What was it about him that kept him wondering? Seth couldn't pin point exactly.

Seth eventually ended up near the football field. He must have really been deep in thought. Rubbing his temple, he watched as the football team practiced.

In a split second, he glanced over to who seemed was the coach of the team. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The man was fucking gorgeous to say the least. He was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his huge biceps and a tribal sleeve tattoo on his right arm. His long raven colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail. From a distance, Seth could tell he had a chiseled jaw. That was one of Seth's biggest turn-ons.

Seth immediately ducked down as he saw a football going his way. On the way down, he heard a deep voice

"Watch out!"

Seth dodged the football, then stood up straight. He became nervous when he noticed the coach walking his way. "Sorry about that. My players can be pretty careless with the ball at times."

It wasn't until the coach got closer that he noticed the guy, who appeared to be a teacher was really good looking. He mentally nodded as he remembered something in his head. He quickly took a look at the man in front of him and smiled in approval.

That wide smile made Seth's cock twitch a bit. It was nothing even near sexual but his cock had a mind of it's own. He forced himself to look away so that he didn't make it obvious. "It's alright. I shouldn't be around this area anyways." he chuckled nervously.

"You're new here right? What's your name?"

"Seth Rollins"

"I'm Roman Reigns." They shook hands and just like with Dean, Seth felt something there. Something different but to the same intensity.

"What do you teach Seth?"

"Umm, history." Seth scratched the back of his neck nervously. "You're a football coach?" He asked, locking eyes with the man. It wasn't until then, that he noticed Roman had grey eyes. _So mesmerizing. _Seth thought.

"Yeah. I'm an actual gym teacher as well." Seth only nodded, finding it hard to speak all of a sudden. "Well, I hate to cut this conversation short but we've got a long ways to go today. See ya and I hope we can talk again soon." Roman flashed a smile . Before walking away though, he grabbed the smaller man by the shoulder and yanked him closer. "_Real soon."_ He whispered.

Seth instantly felt chills run down his spine. The way Roman's hot breath was right up against his ear. He was getting worked up again but forced himself to calm down. Seth gulped as he watched Roman walk away after grabbing the football that almost hit him. He couldn't help but lower his gaze to Roman's ass that fit just right into the basketball shorts he was wearing.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Seth walked away and made it to his car with no more run-ins. How could he manage to get so turned on by two men in one day? On his first day at that school? He knew he was in for something interesting. Seth just didn't know to what degree.

**[Later that Night]**

"Dammit Roman, just fuck me already!" Dean groaned and tugged on his boyfriend's long, raven-colored hair. Roman had been sucking his dick for a good couple minutes. Ambrose just wanted to be filled already.

"Mmm, so impatient baby...like always." Roman released his lover's hard cock from his mouth with a loud pop. He crawled up Dean's body and kissed him passionately; his thick tongue plunging into Dean's mouth. They swallowed each others moans before Roman pulled away. "Ready for it?" He asked in his deep, seductive voice.

"Yes." Dean gave him cheeky grin as their lustful eyes locked.

With the prep Roman gave him not too long ago, Roman coated his thick cock with lube, then lined himself up at Dean's entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock against the puckered hole before finally pushing in, slowly. They looked into each others eyes and moaned as Roman continued to go in deeper.

The larger man bent down and placed a soft kiss to Dean's cheek. He waited until Ambrose gave him the nod before beginning to move. "You're so tight for me. What else is new?" Roman groaned as he peppered his boyfriend's neck with licks and kisses.

"Uh, I love it when you fill me up that fat cock of yours." Dean held onto Roman's biceps as he arched his head back.

Dirty talk was something they always enjoyed during sex. It really got them going and it spiced things up a bit. Dean felt his knees being pushed back, against his chest. He let out a whimper when Roman sped up his thrusts. The new angle allowed Roman to go even deeper inside his lover.

"Fuck! You feel so good." Roman growled and went even faster. He was pounding Dean's ass, just the way they both liked it. He locked eyes with Dean and could instantly tell what the smaller man wanted. Roman wrapped his large hand around Dean's aching cock and began to stroke him.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop Rome!" Dean could feel his lover hit his prostate repeatedly. His cock throbbed in Roman's open fist. "I'm close baby." Dean's breathing became ragged.

"Cum for me sexy." Roman groaned and pumped Dean's cock faster. Dean lost it and streams of cum released from his cock. "Fuck, fuck!" Dean cussed. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he got completely spent.

Roman growled like an animal as he thrusted faster into Dean and found his release. Dean encouraged him as he rubbed his biceps up and down. He could feel his lover fill him up with his warm cum. Roman collapsed on top of Dean and they both panted, trying to come down from their sexual high.

After gaining some strength back in his legs, Roman headed to the bathroom for a damp cloth. He cleaned them both up before tossing the cloth in the hamper. He laid back on the bed and pulled Dean into his arms. He instantly felt Dean relax as he rested his head on his chest. "I love you." he kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Love you too."

"You know, I ran into the teacher you told me about."

Dean's lips curled into a smile at the reminder of Seth Rollins. "Oh yeah? So what do you think?"

"He's pretty, just like you said." Roman closed his eyes and the image of Seth appeared into the pitch of darkness. Those pouty lips drove him crazy. Just like Dean's lips drove him crazy as well.

There was something about that history teacher that grabbed the attention of both men. In their own rights, both Dean and Roman wanted to know more about the guy. Would they reveal that to each other though? They loved and trusted each other no doubt but would they understand the attraction they both have for Seth? For now, the couple decided to not tell each other anything. They would stay quiet and see how things played out.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was barely his second day and Seth was already running late. Last night had been sleepless as his mind was invaded by Roman and Dean. At one point, he wondered how those two would handle him in bed. Curious to know how they were like in the sex department. His thoughts played out different sexual scenarios with each man. Seth had gotten so hard, his cock almost ached. He ended up with his cock throbbing inside his open fist as he stroked himself. Continuing such fantasies, Rollins had pumped his dick faster, his breath ragged, only to find his release afterwards. Spurts of his coming landing on his fist and on his stomach.

Seth couldn't help but to feel guilty and dirty after what he had done. In his mind, there was nothing okay with fantasizing about two men and getting completely off because of it. Rollins didn't exacly know what, but those two men made him feel different things for each. There were certain things about Dean, and there were things about Roman. In that moment, Seth wished those two were a single person. Unfortunately they were not and he knew he was in a load of trouble.

Seth stopped thinking about the twisty situation and rapidly grabbed his messenger bag, and stepping out his car. Last night ,he had gotten an email informing him that there was a teacher meeting the next morning; every teacher was required to attend. He prayed her got there on time. In quick fashion, he punched in, checked his box for mail, then headed for the meeting

After finally finding the correct room, Seth stepped inside and was relieved to see that the meeting had not started yet. His body suddenly tensed when he spotted _them. _Dean was sitting on one side of the room while Roman sat on the opposite side. Seth's heart skipped a beat when he notced both men looking right at him. Clearing his throat, the history teacher went for the seat that was right in the middle of the room.

Throughout the entire meeting, Seth could not focus. He couldn't necessarily see them but he fet that both men he was attracted to were looking at him still. That didn't ease him one bit. He tried once more to turn his full attention to the principal. By the time he succeeded, it was too late; the meeting was over. Seth waited for a couple teachers to leave the room before standing up himself. He glanced around the room and noticed that Roman had already left. Dean however, still remained in place. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I think it's appropriate that we walk together since our classes are side by side." Dean walked a little bit closer to the smaller man.

"True." Seth nodded nervously in agreement.

Dean grinned knowing how nervous he made this guy. The feeling was mutual, even though he didn't show it like Seth did. "Let's go then. We want to get there before the students do; or else they get crazy."

Dean and Seth began to walk side by side through the halls of the school. "So, how do you like the school so far?" Dean stuffed his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans. He could lose control at any moment and touch this guy like crazy. Ambrose contained himself, not wanting to freak the guy out.

Seth noticed the movement but didn't think anything of it. The only thing he noticed was that Dean was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. He must be one of those teachers that simply didn't dress the part. Granted, Seth didn't wear suits all the time but he always thought teachers should dress appropriately. Weirdly enough, the fact that Dean dismissed the dress code, turned Seth on. He looked pretty damn hot in that tight t-shirt and jeans. He stopped letting his mind wander again and replied. "It's great. Way better than the previous school I taught at."

"It's a good thing you got transferred here then." Dean responded.

Seth just nodded in agreement. He had a feeling Dean didn't just say that because he said it was ad upgrade from the previous school. The two-toned man tried not to think too much of it though. He was relieved when they finally arrived at their classroom block.

"You still haven't put anything up I see." Dean peeked his head inside the room slightly.

"Nope. I will after school though. I have plenty of posters and stuff out in my car." Seth replied. Dean nodded and Seth was debating on whether he should as the man for help. Maybe he would sound too needy?

There was silence between the two and Dean spoke up before it got too awkward for both of them. "If you need some help, I'll be more than happy to help you." Dean figured this was a great opportunity for him to find out more about Seth.

"Yeah, I would appreaciate that." Seth said almost too rapidly. He wished he didn't sound too excited.

"Great, I'll see you after school then." Dean brushed his hand down Seth's forearm before walking away and into his classroom. Seth took a deep breath and tried to ignore the goose bumps that had formed due to Dean's touch.

Once it was lunch time, Seth decided to just grab something from the teachers lounge instead of going off campus. He bought himself a sanwhich and a bottle of water. All the single-chaired tables were taken so he grabbed a table for two. He groaned as he took the first bite of the sandwhich. Since he was late that morning, he didn't eat breakfast. That first bite was satisfying.

Using common sense, Seth's gaze traveled to the door as someone from outside opened it. He nearly dropped his food when he saw Roman walk through the door. He then frowned, noticing that the gym teacher wasn't in a good mood. It honestly surprised Seth at how easily he could read the larger man.

The thing that surprised him the most though, was when Roman's eyes landed on his, his face immediately softened. Seth could swear he even saw Roman give him a sly smile. How did that change of expression happen so rapidly?

Their eyes remained locked as Roman walked over to the two-toned man. "Hey Seth." He sounded anything but mad.

"Hi Roman. How are you?" Seth really anted to know what was bothering the bigger man and hopefully be able to help him in some way.

"I've been better. May I sit?"

"Of course. What's the matter?"

"Just football stuff. My assistant kind of backed out on me so now I don't have any help with the practices and stuff."

"Oh that's too bad." Seth replied. It was difficult to see how the other man was struggling.

"Yeah, now I'm going to have to find someone new. I have no one in mind at the moment so it's a bit frustrating."

Seth bit his lip as he heard how desperate Roman sounded. He began to think of how to help him. Only one thing came to mind.

"Umm, if you want, I can help you out." Seth offered. He wasn't an expert on football but watched enough to know how practices worked. How hard could it be?

"That's really generous of you Seth." Roman smiled. He was hoping that Seth would volunteer. This was a great excuse to hang out with Rollins and learn more about him. "I might have to accept. I'm really desperate." He chuckled nervously.

"It's no problem. Just let me know what I have to do and I'll do it." Seth grinned. The thought of hanging around Roman more really excited him.

Roman's mind immediately flooded with filthy thoughts. Would Seth easily sumbit to him in a sexual way as well? He couldn't help but imagine what he would make that pretty boy do. He could feel his cock stiffen rapidly so he washed those thoughts away immediately. "Great, well we have practice everyday after school but since you're my assistant, you only have to come three times a week. Unless...you want to come everyday, I wouldn't have a problem with that." He reached across the table and tapped Seth's knuckles with his fingers.

Seth looked down at what Roman was doing and licked his lips nervously. The simple touch was too extreme and it made his stomach flutter. He looked back up to see Roman smiling, with a certain spark in his grey eyes. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Awesome, umm I have something to do after school so... tomorrow?" Seth remembered that Dean was going to help him with decorating his classroom.

Roman instantly became curious as to what Seth had to do after school. He didn't ask though, not wanting to sound nosey. "Tomorrow." he agreed.

The bell had rung and that final class of the day was finally over. Seth's heart was pumping. He didn't know why he was so nervous. All Dean was going to do was help him decorate. After organizing the classwork his students turned in, he patiently waited for Dean to arrive. He was able to grab the posters during his free period so they were ready to put up. He knew he could of easily put some up during that free period but he decided not to. It would cut off from his time with Dean.

"Hey, sorry I'm a tad bit late. Some student held me back." Dean entered the classroom with a big smile on his face, showing off his dimples in the process. He was anxious to get started and he knew he was showing it.

"No problem." Seth stood up and approached the posters that were laid out on the floor. "So I was thinking you could start on the right hand side while I take the left. Then we can meet in the middle. Sound good?"

"Yup. Let's do this." Dean grinned. He was sure that this was going to be an interesting afternoon. He was prepared to uncover what this attractive man was all about.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the overwhelming response barely two chapters in! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 as well. Predictions on what will happen during Seth and Dean's first time hanging out? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

As both men placed posters up on the wall, they asked each other questions in order to get to know each other. Seth was surprised that Dean was so interested in him. At the same time, it made him hapy to know that Dean wanted to know more about him; and vice versa.

Rollins was more than happy to ask and answer questions. Dean had learned that Seth's family was located in Davenport, Iwoa where he was born. Stating the obvious, Seth had told him that he graduated from the university of Iowa with a degree in History. At one point, Ambrose asked that how come he had left Iowa and moved to Florida. Seth just beat around the bush, not wanting to get into that particular topic. He was relieved when Dean questioned him no further. Seth felt like it was him turn to ask now.

"How did you get into teaching health?" He was really curious because Dean didn't seem like a health teacher. He stepped off the chair and sat down in one of the student desks as he waited for Dean to answer. He was still putting up a couple more posters.

Ambrose tensed up when Seth asked his question. It was a sensitive topic but for some reason, he found the courage at the moment to tell him. He stepped down from his chair ans sat down at the desk in front of where Seth was sitting. He turned his body around slighty so he could face the smaller man. While looking down at his fingernails and playing with them, he began to explain.

"Umm, when I was younger I had a problem with umm, drugs...and alcohol." He took a long sigh. "To make long story short, I was fortunate enough to get help before it was too late. After completing rehab and visiting different seminars, I became obsessed with eating right, exercising, an evrything that has to do with the human body. It became important to me so I decided to teach it. If there ever is a kid out there that is going through the same thing that I did, I would do anything...to help them" Dean voice cracked. The only other person he had mentioned this to was Roman so it was hard to speak about it again.

Seth's heart swelled up with pride as he listened to Dean explain how he overcame his addiction. He brought his hand up to sooth Dean's forearm as he continued to tell how he ended up teaching at Hillsborough. Seth could see the honesty in Dean's icy blue eyes when he informed that he had been sober since he started rehab long ago. Again, he felt proud and overjoyed. On the other hand he kind of felt bad for not being able to open up to Ambrose like he was doing. He couldn't return the favor and it bummed him slightly. He hoped he would find the courage one day, to tell both Dean and Roman. He was grateful however that Dean trusted him enough to tell him. Seth could tell how sensitive the topic was for Dean so he felt bad about asking his initial question. "Sorry I asked...I shouldn't have."

"No, it's okay...you didn't know. I'm actually glad you're that interested in me." he chuckled nervously. He turned to look at Seth as their eyes locked instantly. Both men could feel their faces getting closer. Before their lips could touch though, Dean pulled back and took a deep breath. "But anyways, that's in my past and I'm a better person now." He grinned and stood up to finish putting up the posters.

Seth tried to think not too much about Ambrose rejecting to kiss him. Instead, his eyes fell to the vision of Dean's ass. He had no shame. It was hard to tell just how round those cheeks were since he was wearing jeans but that didn't stop the two-toned man from staring. He quickly glanced away when Dean finished up and hopped off of the chair.

"Damn, we make a good team. NOW this looks like a classroom." Dean flashed a smile.

"Yeah, thank you again for helping me Dean. How can I repay you?"

Ambrose chuckled. "It's no big deal Seth. I was happy to help."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Dean asked confused.

"Why were you so happy to help me?" Seth spoke softly and bit his botton lip as he stepped closer to the dirty blonde.

Dean licked his lips as he suddenly felt the temperature in the room rise. He also stepped closer and now they were in a situation where their chests were brushing against each other. "Because...I wanted to spend time with you." he admitted.

"Why?" Seth asked again in a whisper. He wanted Dean to admit that he like him. He wanted to know that the sexual and emotional attraction was real and not him just imagining things. A conformation was needed and boy did he get one.

Dean slithered a hand around Seth's neck and pressed their lips together for the first time in a delicate kiss. They simultaneously opened up more and their lips morphed against each other.

Seth brought his hands up to wrap around Dean's neck as Dean moved his hands to settle on his lean hips.

Rollins gave out a faint moan when he felt Dean tease him with the tip of his tongue. He opened up more, enviting the tongue into his mouth.

Ambrose angled his head and their tongues made contact. He tasted so sweet. He loved it. Seth's lips were so soft and the way his stubble ticked Dean's chin sent shivers down his spine. The dirty blonde tightened his grip on Seth's hips and walked forward until he had the smaller man pinned against the wall.

Seth's gasped which caused the heated kiss to be broken. They were both breathing heavy as they looked into each others lustful eyes. Seth had never felt such a passionate kiss before. It literally took his breath away and he wanted more.

Their lips clashed again in a more feverish kiss. Dean pinned Seth's hips to the wall with his own; their crotches making contact. It was easy to feel how hard they both were becoming.

Dean forced himself to end the kiss before it got too far, right in the middle of the classroom. Before pulling away completely though, he flicked his tongue across Seth's opened mouth. To seal the deal on their first kiss, Seth pecked Dean's chin softly. "You know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Dean brushed his thumb across Seth's swollen lips.

"Two days?" Seth chuckled loudly.

Dean rolled his eyes and blushed in embarassment. "You know what I mean pretty boy." He tapped one of Seth's hips before stepping back.

"I do." Seth grinned. In his own right, he had wanted to kiss the other man since he laid eyes on him for the first time. He wondered where things would go from there but he decided not to think too much of it. All he knew was that there were some feelings there that were growing. Right now, he would have to wait and see what happened next, on it's own. He just hoped that Dean felt the same.

* * *

After Dean's encounter with Seth in his classroom, he drove hom with that hot make-out session on his mind. Seth's lips had felt so soft against his own. It was something completely different than whenever he kissed Roman, but the enjoyment level was the same.

Dean parked the car in the driveway of the home he shared with his boyfriend. He grabbed his backpack, which he used to handle his supplies, and entered the one-story home. He dropped his backpack as his nostrils were attacked with the smell of his favorite food; fried chicken with mash potatoes. Roman knew him all too well. He walked into to the kitchen and saw his lover preparing dinner.

"Oh, hi baby." Roman said cheerfuly as he noticed Dean standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at him.

"Hi." Ambrose approached Reigns and pecked his lips before wrapping his arms around his mid-section from behind. Dean smiled as he rested his head on Roman's shoulder. "You're home early. Did you cancel practice?"

"Nah, I just dismissed the team early. I wanted to come home early and make you your favorite." Roman grinned even though his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"You're the best Rome...thank you." Dean leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. "I'm going to shower in the meantime."

"Alright." Roman continued to finish up dinner. He had been slightly bumped that he hadn't seen Seth all day. Being with Dean cheered him up though; especially after reminding himself that he would see the two-toned man the next day. Although, he would be lying if he said he didn't wonder what Seth was doing after school that he couldn't make it to practice.

Once Dean finished showering and getting dressed in comfortable clothes, he walked back into the kitchen to see that dinner was ready. "Mmm, this looks delicious babe." Dean kissed his lover's cheek before helping place the plates, food, and drinks on the dinner table.

"Thanks baby." Both men sat down next to each other and dug into their food. "So, did anything interesting happen today?"

Dean took a sip of his water before answering. "Not really. Same shit like everyday. What about you? I forgot to ask you if you found a new assistant. Did you?"

"I did actually." Roman replied, looking down at his food. "I talked to Seth, the history teacher about it and he volunteered..

"Oh really? That's cool." Dean answered nonchalantly. He wasn't too sure how to feel about Seth and Roman hanging out. It wasn't necessarily on a jealous level...more like, curious.

"Yeah, good thing he did because I honestly had no one to ask." Roman looked to see what Dean's reaction was after what he revealed. After seeing that Dean was pretty much carelss, he figured his boyfriend didn't care.

"Yup, good thing." Dean grabbed Roman's hand and planted a kiss to his knuckles before flashing a smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well there you go with he first Ambrollins encounter. What did ya'll think? Ambreigns stuff is coming next chapter :] How do you guys feel about Dean and Roman keeping their attractions for Seth from one another? Would they understand if they were to find out? REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, by the time Dean arrived to school for yet another day of work, he kissed Roman goodbye then walked into the familiar teachers block. He stopped when he was standing in front of Seth's room. He glanced inside and noticed that he was writing something on the board, with his back to him. "Good morning." he said loud enough for him to hear.

Seth got startled as he heard that raspy voice. He turned around and smiled. "Morning." he greeted back. Flashbacks of what happened the day before had gathered up in his mind. He tried to dismiss them not wanting Dean to see him blushing.

Ambrose was very observent though and noticed. He didn't comment though, not wanting to embarass him. "I better head to my classroom. Bell is going to ring any minute." Seth nodded and waved goodbye. His vision followed Dean until he was completely gone, and turned back to the board. Ever since the kiss, Rollins couldn't stop thinking about it. The intensity and chemistry was almost too much and he had never felt that way before. It was something he would not forget anytime soon.

* * *

The day had flown by like a breeze for Seth. He was anxious to get on that football field and spend some time with Roman. As soon as his students from his last period left, he grabbed his belongings and locked up his classroom. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice Dean standing outside of his own room, locking up as well.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Dean chuckled, trying to hide the fact that he already knew where Seth was headed.

Knowing that Seth and Roman were pretty much going to spend time around each other, made him feel left out by both men. It sounded ridiculous but that's how he felt. It felt a bit strange that he was feeling that way instead of jealousy. His boyfriend was going to be around a very attractive man and all he could think of was wanting to be there as well.

"Umm, I just have somewhere to be and I can't be late." Seth responded nervously. He wasn't exactly lying to Dean, he just wasn't telling everything. Why should he anyways? They aren't together.

Dean nodded and approached the smaller man. "Go then. I wouldn't want to make you late." he said dryly.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden attitude. "Are you okay?" He instantly could tell there was something wrong. Just like with Roman, he could easily read Dean as well. He gasped in surprise when Ambrose yanked him forward by the neck and kissed him hard.

Seth was caught off guard but kissed him back right away. He disregarded the fact that they were out in public, on school grounds. Anybody could see them but the kiss was so damn good. Seth blocked everything out and wrapped his arms around Dean's mid-section.

Dean had both hands, behind Seth's neck, holding him in place, while also pulling him closer. He forced his tongue inside Seth's mouth and immediately swallowed his moans. For a split second, Dean remembered where they were and pulled away smiling. "I'm sorry, I like doing that." he laughed nervously. "Sorry I'm keeping you. You should go before you're late."

"Okay." Seth started to walk away but suddenly stopped. He got the courage and pecked Dean's lips once more. "I like doing that too." He smiled and finally walked away and found a nearby restroom. He changed into a t-shirt and some basketball shorts he had brought from home. After making sure he looked okay, Seth made his way to the football field.

"You're here." Roman smiled. It felt so good to have that man in his presence again. He looked pretty good in that t-shirt and basketball shorts. He could clearly see the outline of Seth's pecs and six pack from under the tight t-shirt. He licked his lips and returned his gaze to those big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yup, I told you." Seth placed his belongings off to the side and stepped onto the actual field, ready to do whatever he had to. Internally, he was so thankful so see Roman again. He looked even better than the first time he saw him. He didn't think that was possible but it happened.

* * *

Roman had asked Seth to conduct a couple rounds of push-ups while he drew up plays for practice. He couldn't help but glance at Seth's round ass, while making sure he didn't get caught. Those round globes were teasing him and practically asking for attention. Reigns wanted nothing more than to knead the fuck out them and possibly spank it too. He loved being rough, even though that wasn't exactly Dean's forte. He began to question if Seth liked being controlled. Roman felt himself getting hot and bothered so he cleared his head and continued drawing on the board clutched in his large hands.

"Wow, those guys work hard. Not a single guy slacking." Seth approached Roman, really impressed with the teams concentration and attention.

"They have no choice. They know that if they slack, I get pissed off...and we don't want that, right?" He asked towards the team. They instantly shook their heads.

"So intimidating." Seth chuckled. He had to admit that he loved the dominant side that Roman was showing. It was so sexy and flat out hot. There was a question he couldn't help but ask himself. Was Roman this controlling in...other activities as well? Seth really didn't want to go there right now so he turned his attention back to practice.

* * *

After practice was over, Seth and Roman walked side by side to the locker room, along with the players. They entered and Roman guided Rollins all the way to the back where his office was located.

Seth had noticed that there was a wall in between the office and the lockers so it was pretty private back there; especially since there were no windows. Once they were inside, Seth looked around and the office was pretty organized. There were trophies from previous years that the team had won the championship, along with pictures of those teams. The office had multiple desks that obviously belonged to other gym teachers that had already gone home.

"Seth, thank you again for offering to help me out." Roman pulled out his chair and took a seat.

"No problem. It was actually fun." Seth looked down at Roman who was smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when Roman crooked a finger at him, ordering him to come closer. The two-toned man stepped forward but it wasn't enough for Reigns. He wanted him closer. He crooked his finger again but still, Seth only took one step closer. Roman chuckled at how difficult the pretty boy was being. He reached for Seth's hand and pulled him close. He placed his big hands behind Seth's thighs and lifted him slightly so the smaller man was sitting astride on his lap.

Seth's eyes widened in surprise and gulped as he placed his hands on Roman's broad shoulders. He was sure about what was about to happen next and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Roman placed his hands on Seth's lean hips, bringing him even closer, their crotches easily touching. Their heads moved forward simultaneously and Roman spoke just before their lips could connect. "Allow me to thank you...one more time." He whispered in that deep and demanding voice that Rollins found so sexy.

Seth looked down at those pouty lips, then up at the gorgeous grey eyes that were looking back at his brown ones. As soon as he nodded, Roman kissed him hungrily. He kissed him back, matching the intensity. He got goose bumps as he felt Reigns' hands travel down to grip his ass. He moaned and interlocked his fingers behind Roman's neck. Seth was shocked; he was feeling the same way he had when Dean kissed him. Same spark, chemistry and everything else that came with a passionate kiss.

Roman groaned into the kiss as he finally had Seth's ass in the palm of his hands. He squeezed the round cheeks firmly and swallowed Seth's responsive moan. He slowly entered his thick tongue inside Seth's mouth, feeing the warmth through his parted lips.

Roman slowed down the kiss and bit Seth's bottom lip, tugging it briefly before trailing his lips down to his neck. Seth could feel the tip of Roman's tongue teasing his sensitive skin. Moans escaped his mouth once he felt open mouth kisses being placed all over his neck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head as he tightened his hands around Roman's neck. Their crotches slightly touching was making him painfully hard. He could feel that Roman was in the same situation.

"Does that feel good?" Roman whispered in his ear. Seth could only nod as he was losing all his senses. "Good" He pecked Seth's lips one more time before finally pulling away completely.

Seth was flustered and tried to regain control of himself. He tried to stand up and get off Roman's lap but Roman wrapped his arms around his waist.

Roman placed a kissed on Seth's jaw and rubbed his nose against his before looking into his eyes. "Did you like that?"

That deep voice of Roman's made Seth's breath hitch. He could only nod; that seemed to be happening a lot lately. He was speechless.

"Good...because I liked it too." Roman finally allowed Seth to stand up. He stood up as well and began looking through papers on his desk, as if he was trying to find something. Seth watched him then glanced back up to see the pictures on display again. He smiled when he spotted a certain picture.

"So, you used to play football?"

Roman turned around and saw that Seth was looking at his pictures. He smiled and walked over. "Yeah, in college. After I graduated, I got drafted by the NFL but it didn't work out. I wanted to stick around football somehow so...here I am."

"Wow, that's crazy. You almost became a pro." Seth was impressed to say the least. It was definitely not hard to believe that Roman almost made it as a professional football player. His hard, broad body was proof of it.

"Yeah almost, but things happen for a reason." Roman shrugged. "I'm happy where I'm at so things eventually worked out."

Seth nodded and they both grew silent. With no surprise, he had a great time being around Roman. The kissing part was obviously the main highlight. After a few moments, Roman asked Seth more about himself and he basically repeated what he had told Dean, while also leaving out why he left Iowa in the first place. Roman offered his cellphone phone and he was quick to save it on his phone. Roman did the same with his. Reigns had explained that it was important to have each others number since they were co-coaching the football team now. Seth however, liked to think that he just wanted it to talk to him more, outside of school.

After saying goodbye to Roman, Seth went home and went straight into the shower. He set the water at just the right temperature before stepping inside. As he washed his two-toned hair, he began to think about the two men that were driving him insane. First, he kissed Dean, then he kissed Roman. The same amount of passion and chemistry went through both encounters in two different ways.

It was hard to pin point exactly what the hell was going on but he felt sort of guilty. A slut. He felt like a legit slut. He was messing around with TWO men that he wasn't even sure were single. That was besides the point though. Granted, Seth didn't have any commitment with either man but he still felt bad for fooling around with both at the same time. He didn't know what he would do if it ever came to him choosing between the two. He would be in real trouble then.

Despite all that, Seth loved it too much to stop it. When he was with Dean, he felt free and like he could be himself. With Roman, it was pretty much the same except Roman had this tough-guy side to him and he liked that. Both personalities intrigued him and both bodies, drove his cock insanely hard. Something that no other man had ever come close to accomplishing. Seth's thoughts faded to non-existent so he got out of the shower and dressed in some sweatpants and a clean t-shirt before heading to the kitchen and making himself dinner. In that moment, he couldn't help but feel lonley. All he wanted was either Roman or Dean by him side...possibly both of them at the same time. He was growing too attached and he knew it.

Roman arrived home and now it was his turn to see Dean prepare dinner. They always took turns when it came to cooking meals. "Hey, I'm home." he walked up behind Dean and grabbed his hips as he placed a kiss on his neck.

Dean smiled and turned around to kiss Roman on the lips. "How was practice today?" he asked curiously. He studied Roman's face as he told him how it went. The way he sounded as he explained how Seth helped him out a lot made him happy. Seth must be doing something right. "Well I'm glad you're getting help from Seth."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"Yup, he is." Dean smiled and Roman raised an eyebrow in pure curiosity "I helped him decorate his classroom yesterday so..." he trailed off.

"Oh, well that was nice of you." Reigns smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean kissed him passionately and Roman immediately groaned. He lifted his boyfriend up by his thighs and sat him on the counter as the kiss intensified. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and clutched onto his t-shirt.

The kiss grew more heated and both men were already hard for each other. Roman pulled away for a split second. "Not here...bedroom."

"I think we're only getting as far as the couch big boy." Dean pecked his lips, hopped off the counter and dragged Roman to the living room. He pushed his lover down to sit on the couch. He straddled Roman's lap, then whispered in his ear, "I want you so badly baby."

They both moved around and were able to pull their bottom clothing down and off completely. "Wait...I don't want to hurt you." Roman breathed hard.

"Don't worry about it. I just need to feel you now." Dean moaned and sunk down on Roman's cock. He winced at the slight pain he felt but it was rapidly replaced with pleasure. He began to slowly bounce up and down on the hard shaft.

Roman held onto his lovers hips and bucked his own, meeting with Dean's thrusts. Their bodies connected with a loud slap. "You're so beautiful." he kissed Dean passionately then trailed kisses down his neck. He could feel Dean's hard dick slapping against his stomach each time Dean went down on him. He wrapped a hand around the hard shaft and began to stroke him.

Dean threw his head back and moaned and the intense friction. His cock throbbing in Roman's fist and Roman's dick had reached his prostate. "I'm close baby." He straightened up then buried his face in Roman's neck as he rocked his hips; the tip of Roman's cock rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Me too. Cum with me baby boy." Roman pumped Dean's cock faster and that was enough for the smaller man. Dean buried his face further into Roman's neck and breathed heavy against it as he released his product. His warm cum landing on Roman's fist and on their stomachs. He shuddered as Roman squeezed the head, trying to get it all out.

"Cum inside me baby." Dean whispered and Roman did just that. He abandoned Dean's flaccid cock and grabbed his ass and pounded into him hard. He growled as he then found his release, filling Dean up with his thick streams of cum.

They stayed in each others embrace, trying to regulate their breathing; while Roman was still inside his lover. "C'mon, let's go shower so we can eat." he kissed Dean's temple and slowly pulled out of him. Dean only nodded as they stood up, walked hand in and in their naked state to the bathroom.

Both men, weirdly wishing that Seth was there.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whew! Long chapter...what do you guys think about how Seth feels about himself? First Rolleigns encounter then another ambreigns. REVIEW. Thank you all for the kind reviews/favs/and follows! I appreaciate it. I've been updating everyday since I started the story but this time around, I won't update till Monday. Thanks once again!**


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Roman woke up and looked down to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Dean had his arms around his abdomen and had his head resting on Roman's broad chest. He softly kissed the top of his head before retrieving his cellphone from the nightstand. He went through his contacts until he found Seth's number. He tapped on it and typed a text message.

_"Good morning." _He sent the text then returned his phone to the nightstand. For some strange reason, he felt the need to text Seth and greet him that morning. He had his number so why the hell not? His lips curled into a smile as he remebered what transpired between them in his office after practice. He kissed him and he liked it. They both liked it. It had affected the Samoan the same way it did when he kissed his own boyfriend.

Roman couldn't help but feel an ounce guilty for kissing another man in such way. As he stroked Dean's short hair, he began to wonder what Dean's reaction would be if he ever found out he kissed Seth. Would he be mad? Dean did agree with the fact that he was a nice guy and was very attractive. Would he understand? Roman wasn't so sure of that answer. He suddenly heard his phone vibrating against the night stand. He picked it up and saw it was a text from Seth.

_"Good morning!" _Roman smiled at the text. He replied telling him he couldn't wait to see him at practice again. Seth responded with a simple _'Same here' _Roman quickly turned the phone off when Dean began to stir in his arms. "Morning baby." Reigns stroked his back softly.

"Mmm, morning." Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his boyfriend. He smiled and pecked his lips. "Did you sleep good?"

"I did. I would ask you the same thing but your snoring is enough evidence." Roman laughed when Ambrose slapped his thigh playfully. "I'm joking babe. You know I'm just teasing you. C'mon, get up or we'll be late for work."

Dean instantly perked up. When he thought about work, he thought about Seth and those big brown eyes of his. He couldn't wait to see him again. Ambrose was surprised at the craving he had for Seth's lips. "Let's go then!" Dean jumped out of bed and immediately began to look for what to wear. Roman chuckled at his boyfriend.

Once the couple got to work, they kissed each other goodbye like always, before separating and walking into campus. As Dean walked the halls he bumped into someone. "Oh hey." he smiled when he saw that it was Seth.

"Hey." Seth replied dryly.

"What's the matter?" Dean could automatically see there was something wrong with the two-toned man. He wanted to know immediately and make him feel better

"Nothing. I'm fine." Seth lied. He still had last nights thoughts lingering in his mind. He was beginning to wonder if he should just stop hanging around Dean and Roman. Nothing good would come out if they were to find out that he had been fooling around with the two of them at the same time. Seth just didn't want to get hurt...again.

It was pretty obvious that there was nothing serious going on...yet. Rollins felt that things were heating up too quickly with each man. He felt himself in the process of falling for them and he couldn't bare hurting them or in reverse.

"Don't lie Seth." Dean shook his head and stepped closer to the smaller man.

"How do you know I'm lying?" Seth challenged.

"Believe it or not, I can tell Seth. Tell me what's wrong." Dean looked into his eyes and easily saw sadness in them.

"Nothing is wrong!" Seth snapped. He attempted to leave but Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him into a nearby janitors closet after making sure there was nobody around.

"Don't snap at me Seth. I'm only trying to help." Dean ran his fingers through Seth's soft hair, trying to calm him down. Whatever it was, he wants to make it better. "Please..." he closed the gap between them and pressed their bodies together. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pecked Seth's lips.

Rollins wanted to spill everything out but he stopped himself. Now was not the time to talk about his two-timing ways. That's what he called it at least. Plus, he would have to explain what had happened in his past. He wasn't ready for that. Instead, he smiled and gave him a reasurring kiss. "I'm okay, really." Seth gave him another needy kiss. He forced his tongue inside Dean's mouth and instantly tangled with Dean's. Their tongues swirled inside Seth's mouth and he let out a moan before pulling away. "I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too." Dean kissed his jaw, then trailed his lips up to his ear. "But most importantly...I like you." he tugged on Seth's earlobe with his teeth and could feel him getting weak as the seconds went by. "You like me too right? Please tell me you do."

In that moment, Seth knew he couldn't stay away. Everything just felt too good to give up on. It felt more good than bad. He would have to continue this expierence and see what would come out of it. As long as he could balance things out, everything should be fine right? God, he really hoped so. "I like you too Dean." he finally said.

* * *

Seth looked on confused as he stepped on to the football field and found Roman standing there alone. "Hey. Where's the team?"

Roman smirked and grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him close. "Do you really want to know?" he looked down at those pink, pouty lips and kissed him deeply. Seth gasped as he felt that thick tongue forcefully run between his lips. He parted them and felt Roman's tongue against his. He moaned but then pulled away, out of breath. "Someone...might see us."

"You're right. Let's go somewhere else." Roman began to walk, still holding Seth's hand.

"Umm, where are we going?" he asked nervously. He could feel his heart pounding already.

"Where do you suggest?" Roman guided them through the barb wired doors and out into the parking lot. He pulled his car keys out of his pockets and walked over to his car. He turned around and saw the unertainty in Seth's brown eyes. "C'mon...backseat." he opened up the back door.

Seth took that as an order and immediately stepped inside the backseat of the car. He sighed in relief as he noticed that Roman's car had tinted windows. He moved further down as Roman stepped in and sat beside him.

Roman locked the car and tossed the keys to the front seat. He turned his attention back to Seth who sat quietly, with his hands on his lap. "Seth" he said rather sternly.

Seth looked up, and locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for a while until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to kiss Roman badly. He scooted closer and looked into his eyes. "Kiss me."

Roman did what Seth asked for and kissed him, a hand wrapped behind his neck while the other around his lean waist. They kissed deeply and Roman groaned, feeling himself getting hard arlready. He pushed Seth down so he was on his back on the seat. Reigns hovered over him and continued to kiss him. A long moan escaped Seth's mouth when Roman began to rock his hips, rubbing their crotchs together. The thin materialized basketball shorts made it easier for them to feel each others erections.

Seth looked up as he felt Roman pull away and sit up. He watched on as Roman hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down. Seth lifted his hips so they would be easier to pull off. Everything felt so good and he was so horny. His cock needed the attention and he was sure Roman was about to deliver it.

Roman laughed briefly at Seth's anticipation. He finally pulled of Seth"s underwear and tossed them to the front of the car somewhere. He licked his lips as he had the smaller man naked from the waist down, underneath him. Seth's hard cock laid flat on his stomach. He was a decent size and it looked absolutely delicious to Reigns.

Seth attempted to stroke his cock but Roman slapped his hand away rather roughly. It turned him on even more and he moaned in frustration. He just wanted Roman to suck him off already.

Roman could see that Seth was losing his patients so he ran his tongue from the base of his cock, all the way up to the slit. Seth's breathing hitched as Roman wrapped his wide lips around the head and took his cock into his mouth. The slight amount of precum hit the back of his throat and he swallowed after pulling away briefly. "You taste good Seth." he whispered. "I want more" He went back to sucking on the hard shaft, this time more rapidly.

Seth moaned and tangled his fingers in Roman's hair. His cock felt so good inside of his warm mouth. He bucked his hips, wanting Roman to take more of him, which he did. The bigger man took it all in and stayed there, his nose making contact with the small and well maintaned pubic hair, before pulling back up. Seth moaned loudly and he prayed no one was walking by the car. Roman deep-throating him was the best feeling. He could feel his cock pulsing already. "I'm gonna cum..." he warned.

"Cum Seth. I want to taste you." Roman bobbed his head up and down more rapidly and Seth became undone. He panted and moaned as he shot his load inside Roman's mouth. He swallowed ever single drop. The taste was bittersweet but nothing unbearable. He tasted familiar...like someone else he knew. Dean.

By the time Roman released his cock from his mouth, Seth was panting. His eyes fluttered open and looked up, straight into the grey eyes of the man hovering over him. "Are you feeling better?" Roman asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you this morning and you looked upset. Did this help? Do you feel better?"

Seth looked away. "You saw me? Just me, alone?"

"Yeah, who else would you be with?" Roman stroked his hair and cupped his cheek. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you." he raised up and pecked his lips. "So, you cancelled practice just to make me feel better?"

"Yup. And I would do it again. Since it helped."

* * *

After putting on his briefs and shorts, Seth kissed Roman goodbye and headed for his car. He drove home and as always, went straight for a shower. After getting out and getting dressed in comfortable clothes, he went to his living room and turned on the TV.

After not even a minute, Seth's mind drifted off somewhere else. He thought back to what happened in Roman's car. He was surprised in himself that he let Roman touch him that intimately so fast. It definitely made him feel better and it felt so good. The best head he has ever recieved. It made Seth feel special that Roman would go out of his way to make him feel better. He actually cared about his feelings and so did Dean. Seth came to the realization that it was Friday, which meant he wouldn't see Dean or Roman for two whole days. It bummed him out and he instantly felt lonley again. He looked around his apartment and sighed.

Rollins was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He was confused because he didn't have any friends in the area and Dean along with Roman had no idea where he lived. He opened the door and his jaw dropped, his skin cringed and fear took over his emotions. "W-What are you doing here?" he whispered.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So, someone from Seth's past is making a comeback. Who could it be? Why is he reacting this way to this person? Your predictions? Roman and Dean sure know how to help him huh?**


	7. Chapter 7

Seth couldn't believe who was standing in front of him right now. His knees became weak, his heart was pounding, and his palms were sweaty. No doubt that Seth was a little afraid but he was feeling something else as well. He actually felt an ounce of happiness from seeing this person. In that moment, Rollins knew he had never gotten over this man completely. No matter how many years had passed.

"R-Randy...how did you know where I lived? Why are you here? What do you want?" Seth just started spilling out questions, he was so nervous.

"Umm, your mom told me you moved here to Florida. I had to come see you Seth...I miss you." Randy Orton admitted. He and Seth dated a while back when Seth still lived in Iowa. Because of his mistakes, he broke Seth's heart and flew him out of the state. He wasn't sure if he could change his ways but he was willing to try, for Seth. It had been years since he last saw him and he felt refreshed. "Can I come in? Please?" Seth moved aside and allowed Randy to go in.

"How about that. It's been years and just now you're telling me you miss me? I'm suppose to believe that? You cheated on me Randy. You never gave a fuck about me. You chewed me up and spit me out like I was nothing. You kicked me out of OUR house." Seth was growing frustrated and began to yell. He could feel the tears forming as he remembered the day that Randy kicked him out of their home to move in his new partner.

"I'm so sorry Seth. I really am. I know that I hurt you and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I did what I did."

"It's been years Randy! Your apology doesn't mean shit to me. It's too late. I want you to leave." Seth attempted to open the door but Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him into a searing kiss. Seth wanted to push him away but instead ended up kissing him back. He might not be accepting Randy's apology but there was still something inside him that loved Randy. No matter what happened in the past.

Rollins moaned when Randy slithered his tongue inside his mouth, slowly and sensually. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Randy kissing him. He brought the taller man closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. Randy reached from behind and cupped Seth's ass in his hands as their tongues swirled and danced together. He pulled away after needing some air. "Which way to your bedroom?" he panted.

Seth hesitated at first but eventually grabbed Randy's hand and guided him through the hall and into his bedroom. Their lips clashed as Randy began to strip Seth out of his clothes. It had been years since he kissed Seth and he just now realized how much he truly missed him.

By the time they landed on the bed, they were both naked with Randy hovering over Seth who was already panting himself. Randy straddled his hips and rocked his own, making their cocks rub against each other. Rollins moaned and pulled Randy down into a messy kiss. He was really into it right now and wanted it. It was as if his mind forgot everything else, including the past. "Randy...please."

Randy smiled and ran his fingers through Seth's hair that was still as soft as he remembered. He sat back, in between Seth's legs, and in rapid fashion, took his cock into his mouth. Seth shivered as he felt the warmess of Randy's mouth around his cock. He looked down to see his former lover bobbing his head up and down. A gasp escaped his mouth when he felt Randy release his cock and go down to take one of his balls in his mouth, flicking his tongue around them.

Randy pushed Seth's legs back up to his chest and his pink, puckered hole was revealed. He ran his tongue across it and recieved a moan from Seth, making it obvious that he was enjoying every bit of it. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out, stretching Seth as much he could. Once he could see that Seth was stretched enough, he released his legs and sat up on his knees. "Lube?"

Seth reached into the drawer of his nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube, handng it to Randy. Orton coated his dick real nice before guiding it to Seth's entrance. He tapped the head of his dick on it before finally pushing inside slowly. They both groaned at the feeling of being intimate like this again. Once Randy was fully inside, he bent forward and kissed Seth passionately. He pulled away, buried his face in Seth's neck and began to thrust in and out of him.

Seth raked his fingers up and down Randy's back as he got pounded on. He could feel Randy's hot breath in his ear. He shivered as he heard him whisper. "Still feel as good as I remember. I missed you." Rollins closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Randy, asking him to go deeper. His head began to spin as Randy went deeper and faster inside of him. He reached in between their bodies and began to stroke his cock, in time with Randy's thrusts.

Orton could tell by Seth's moans that he was hitting those sensitive bundle of nerves. He went faster, continuously hitting his prostate. A couple more thrusts and strokes later, Rollins released his cum, making it land on his and Randy's stomachs. He took short breaths as he came down from his sexual high. Randy pulled out and stroke his cock, wanting to find his release. Seth bit his lip as he watched Randy's cum land on his stomach, in small pools along with his own product. "I missed that so much" Randy whispered in his ear. Seth nodded and kissed his cheek. "Want to go get some dinner? My treat." he grinned.

"Sure." Seth smiled. Maybe Randy has changed after all these years.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Roman and Dean decided to spend the whole day outdoors. They planned on eating breakfast, shopping, and watching a movie later on before going back home. It had been a while since they went out on a date. They got dressed and left their home. "Can't wait to get to the mall. I need new clothes." Dean placed his left hand on Roman's knee.

"It's about time you realized that babe." Roman chuckled when Dean removed his hand from his knee and crossed his arms like a child. They stopped at a red light and Roman reached across the console to kiss Dean on the lips. "I'm kidding baby."

"I know." Dean smiled. He loved it when Roman teased him like that. It was one of the special things about their relationship.

Once the couple got to the mall, Dean immediately entered a store that showed some pretty good clothes on display. As he tried on a pair of pants, Roman pulled out his phone and texted Seth. He was surprised when he got no reply. He wanted to send him another one but decided not to. He was going to make today all about himself and Dean. He placed his phone back in his pocket and smiled when Dean stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a new pair of jeans.

"How do they look?"

"Mmm, turn around" Roman teased. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around. He gasped when he felt Roman grip his ass from behind. "Well, your ass looks great in these so you should definitely buy them." He plucked Dean's earlobe between his lips and tugged on it lightly.

Dean turned a round and pecked his lips. "Will do." he smiled and walked back into the dressing room, making sure to give his boyfriend one last view before closing the door. He laughed when he heard Roman groan. As he changed back into his own jeans, he randomly began to think about Seth and the perfect ass he had as well. If only he had taken advantage when they kissed to hold those round globes in his hands. He couldn't wait to see him on Monday again. For now though, he wanted to have a great time with his boyfriend.

* * *

"Seth...can I ask you a question?" Randy and Seth were walking back to the car after having dinner at a local restaurant. He held Seth's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Umm, sure. What is it?" Seth looked down at their conjoined hands. Randy leaned back against the car and pulled Seth to stand in between his parted legs. "Are you willing to give me another chance? You know, give us another shot?"

Seth looked away as he took a deep breath. His mind immediately traveled to thoughts about Dean and Roman. They were both making him feel something new and he wasn't sure what Randy could offer him now. There were obviously still some feelings there but he needed to know that Randy changed for sure. He had no idea what to do. Three men, and only one of him. He definitely felt like a slut now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There you have it. Seth is in a true dilemma now. Do you all believe Randy has truly changed? What will he do about Dean and Roman? REVIEW.**

**P.S.- How many of you were devestated after what Seth did last night on RAW? I wasn't the only one crying right? Ugh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Seth and Randy arrived at Seth's house and entered in silence. Seth had told Orton that he needed time to figure out what he wanted. He obviously didn't mention anything about Dean or Roman so he just said he needed time to think about his question. Surprisingly, Randy had accepted that and told him he would wait as long as he needed to. Seth sat on th couch and looked up at Randy who just stayed standing up. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I would but I need to go check in to my hotel room. I have my bags in the car and I need a room so..." he trailed off.

"How long are you staying for?"

"As long as you want me to." Randy smiled.

"Well..." Seth reached for Randy's hand and pulled him down to sit beside him. "Forget the hotel and stay here." Rollins himself was surprised that he made such an offer. Was he getting too comfortable too quick with Randy?

Randy smirked. "Really? You want me to stay here with you?" Seth straddled his lap and nodded. They locked eyes before they leaned in and kissed each other gently. Seth smiled into the kiss as he remembered the few good times that he had with Randy years ago. The bigger man could definitely be sweet and gentle when he wanted to. There might be a few good memories but atleast there were some.

The kiss deepened when Seth angled his head and plunged his tongue inside Randy's mouth. They moaned in unison and Randy reached from behind to grip Seth's ass that he loved. Seth began to rock his hips but eventually pulled away from the kiss. "Bedroom." They got off the couch and walked hand in hand to Seth's bedroom.

* * *

Dean and Roman grabbed all their shopping bags from the trunk of the car and walked into their home. Dean was irritated. "Fucking asshole. Flirting with you right in front of me." Dean rolled his eyes and placed his bags on the couch. He took all the clothes he bought out and reviewed it over, making sure that he liked what he got.

Roman chuckled at how jealous his boyfriend could get sometimes. His face grew more serious as he thought back to Seth. Would this be Dean's reaction if he found out that he kissed Seth and sucked him off? Or would it be a much worse reaction. Would Dean leave him? His heart ached just thinking about it. He shook his head, not wanting to think about that right now. He placed his own bags down and took something small out of one them. He approached Dean from behind and wrapped his left arm around him while he swung his right arm around and in front Dean's face, to reveal something in his hand.

Dean gasped as he saw the small box in his boyfriend's palm. He smiled and practically snatched the box out of Roman's hand. He opened it up to reveal a male diamond earing for his one pierced ear. "Baby, when did you buy this?" Dean observed it briefly before putting it on.

"When you went to the food court to buy a snack, I bought it for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it baby. Thank you." Dean kissed him and all of a sudden, his anger vanished. He could never stay mad when he was around his boyfriend. He always seemed to cheer him up no matter what was happening. "It's fucking heavy! How much did it cost?"

"That doesn't matter. As long as it makes you happy...it's priceless." Dean blushed at Roman's words and buried his face in his boyfriends neck.

"I love you Roman." Dean kissed his neck softly.

"Love you too baby." Roman kissed the top of his head. Dean pecked his lips briefy before grabbing his bags and heading into the bedroom. Roman took this opportunity to grab his shopping bags and going through them. While Dean was at the food court earlier, he had not only bought the earing for Dean, he also bought a watch for the one and only Seth. He pulled out a medium sized box and walked over to the gym bag he used for work. He placed it in there and placed the bag back down carefully. He was hoping that Seth would like the watch. Reigns felt like it was wrong to buy Dean something and not Seth. He wasn't sure why but he realized his feelings for the two-toned were growing rapidly.

* * *

On Monday morning, Seth woke up in his bed, laying next to Randy who was still sleeping peacefully. They were both naked under the thin bed sheets. Seth watched Randy sleeping for a couple minutes before leaning and kissing his shoulder. Randy groaned but didn't move or say anything; he sounded annoyed.

Seth frowned and sighed as he got off of the bed. He went into the bathroom and showered. As he washed himself up, he thought about Roman and Dean. Due to being with Randy all weekend, he hadn't realized how much he missed them. He still had no idea what to do about the two of them, or about Randy for that matter. Things were so complicated and he wasn't sure what to do.

After getting out of the shower, he decided to dress casual. He didn't feel like wearing a suit for once. He put on a plain white v-neck shirt and some black jeans. People might think they were too tight on him but he didn't care. He liked them that way. He grabbed his messenger bag and glanced back at Randy one more time before leaving. He didn't say goodbye because he was sure Orton wouldn't even wake up.

As he drove through the streets, Seth remembered that he had left his cellphone in his car all weekend. He reached inside the middle console and retrieved it. Turning it on, a text message from Roman immediately popped up. It had been sent on Saturday and Seth felt bad for not replying to him. He would explain to him later after school.

Seth arrived at work and went through his usual routine before arriving to his classroom. He stopped by the teacher's lounge and grabbed a cup of coffee before finally entering his teachers block. He was surprised to see Dean inside of his classroom when he walked in. "Hey." Seth smiled.

"Hi." Before Seth could even reach his desk, Dean stepped in front of him and kissed him hard. Despite having a great time with his boyfriend over the weekend, he had missed Seth. Rollins almost dropped his cup of coffee as he kissed Dean back. Kissing him again felt really good. Dean sucked Seth's top lip in between his own and held him in place. As he entered his tongue inside Seth's mouth, he could taste the coffee he had been sipping. He pulled away and smirked. "I missed that this weekend."

"Really?" Seth asked surprised. Was Dean really thinking about him for the past two days? It had honestly surprised him. He felt bad because he had been too preoccupied with Randy to wonder about him or Roman.

"Of course. How was your weekend?" Ambrose asked curiously. He grabbed Seth's cup of coffee and placed it on his desk before taking his messenger bag off his shoulder and placed it on the floor.

Seth smiled at Dean's curiosity and the way he placed his belongings on his desk. "It was umm, good." he replied. "How as yours?"

"Good too...wait a minute." Dean stepped back and observed the smaller man from head to toe. He licked his lips as he noticed what he was wearing. He watched the way Seth's six pack was almost visible under the white shirt he had on. And those skinny jeans sticking to his thighs. It wasn't until he got closer again that he noticed a redish bruise on his neck. Was that possibly a hickey? Dean frowned and wrapped his arms around Seth securely. He wanted to know what that was exactly but felt like it wasn't his place to ask. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Just then, it hit him. What if Seth had a boyfriend? He honestly hadn't thought about that.

"What's wrong?" Seth looked at Dean curiously.

"Umm, nothing." Dean smiled. "You aren't wearing a suit today. Or a dress shirt and slacks. What's that about?" he changed the subject.

"I didn't feel like it today. Why? Don't I look good in this?" Seth teased.

Ambrose chuckled. "Oh trust me...you look sexy." he buried his fingers through Seth's long two-toned curls and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately. He tried to ignore the possible hickey on his neck. He couldn't help but feel jealous.

* * *

After school, football practice had went by fast and Seth, along with Roman found themselves inside Roman's office. Reigns looked angry and Seth easily noticed. "Are you okay?" he stepped in between Roman's legs that were parted as he sat on his chair.

Roman sighed and looked up at him. He didn't want to see that ugly mark again but it was hard to miss. "Seth...do you have a boyfriend?"

Rollins' eyes widened in surprised. What made him ask that? "No I don't...why?"

Roman released the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. That answer still didn't ease him. He knew that was definitely a hickey on his neck, which meant that Seth was seeing someone else. It angered Roman but mostly made him feel jealousy. Just the thought of another man's lips on Seth's skin made his stomach churn. He tried to ignore that though. He doubted someone could make Seth feel better than he could. Roman was sure of that.

He stood up and cupped Seth's face in his hands. "Because if you did have one, I would be angry" he admitted. He pressed his lips on his. "Really angry." he whispered. Seth swallowed hard but smiled. It actually made him feel good that Roman wanted him all to himself. It made him feel wanted. Roman stepped back and grabbed his gym bag. He pulled out the medium sized box out and handed it to the smaller man. "I got you something." he smiled.

Seth looked down at the box and looked at it surprisingly. "You...you bought me something?" he whispered. There it was again. The feeling of being special by the way Roman treated him so well; the same he felt with Dean.

"Yeah, open it." Roman loved the look of surprised and appreciation on Seth's face as he opened up the box to reveal a silver watch. "What do you think? Please tell me you like it." he said hopeful.

"I love it Roman but you shouldn't have bothered." Seth put the watch on and observed it. It looked rather expensive.

"Nonsense. It's no bother...I wanted to get you something. I'm glad you love it." he grabbed Seth's hand and kissed his palm.

* * *

On the way home, Seth tried to process everything that had happened. Ironically when he needed to know how far things could go with Roman and Dean, that was when they showed him how they truly cared for him. Dean was interested in anything that had to do with him, he complemented him whenever he had the chance and helped him with little things. Roman was affectionate and made him feel important. It wasn't so much the gift, but mostly the sentiment behind it. Those two men certainly proved that they cared for him in a short period of time.

Rollins parked the car in his driveway and stepped inside his house to find Randy plopped on the couch, watching TV while eating a sandwhich. "Hey, I'm home from work."

"Great." Randy barely responded without taking his eyes off the TV. Seth tried to grab his attention by kissing him but Randy pulled away. "Seth..." he groaned. "I'm watching a very important game here."

Seth pouted and left to his bedroom. He collasped on his bed and played with the watch Roman gave him. Maybe his decision was easier to make than he originally thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: After what happened on RAW, I hope this cheered you guys up. I know I'm not he only one that cried when Seth attacked Roman and Dean with that chair. Ugh, I still love him though; it's hard not to right? Anyways, hope you guys liked this long chapter. REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Seth was on his hands and knees, begging for more as Randy penetrated him from behind. Of course, the game had been over and by the time Randy walked into the bedroom, Seth had just exited the bathroom after taking a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, which Randy went quickly to unwrap. It had surprised Seth that Randy actualy asked him how his day went before getting down to business.

"Randy..." Seth gasped as Randy thrusted faster. He ran his hands up and down Seth's back as he continued to go inside him. Seth lowered his head and rested it on the pillow below him. His hair was a mess and he panted as Randy continued to pound into him.

In sudden movement, Randy pulled out and laid next to Seth. "Ride me?" Seth moved over and straddled Randy's lap. Orton smiled as he noticed the mark her had left on his lover the day before. He ran his fingers across the hickey. "Yeah, I'm about to mark you again." he said in a low seducitve voice.

"Mark?" Seth asked confused. When Randy touched a certain spot on his neck, his eyes widened a bit. Of course, Randy must have given him a hickey, which Roman and Dean most likely saw. That's why Dean acted weird and why Roman was angry. He began to understand why Roman asked him if he had a boyfriend. Rollins lived in fear that the two men probably didn't believe him. How could they? The evidence was all over his neck! His thoughts got interrupted when Randy patted his thigh. "Hey..."

"Sorry." Seth positioned himself.

"Are you okay?" Rollins nodded in response but Randy didn't buy it. "If you're not feeling it anymore..."

"I'm sorry. I just got tired suddenly." Seth rested his head on Randy's shoulder. He actually was tired and plus, now that he had Dean and Roman on his mind, he didn't think he could go any further.

"It's fine." Randy pulled the bed sheets over them and they instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day after school, Seth needed to stay after school and finish doing a couple things he had fallen behind on. He had to finish writing up and organizing the first test of the year and he needed to grade worksheets. He started as soon as his last class was over. Before that though, he texted Roman and let him know he wouldn't be able to make it to practice

Only a couple minutes past until he heard a knock on his door. He looked up, and to no surprise, saw Dean standing in the door frame. "Hi Dean, come in."

Dean was suprised that Seth was still in his room. He figured he would be with Roman, conducting practice by now. "What are you still doing here?" he sat in one of the student desks located right in front of Seth's desk.

Seth sighed and pointed to the papers on his desk. "I got behind on some work so I decided to stay and finish it all."

"So...you're gonna stay here all by yourself?" Dean stood up and stood next to Seth's chair. He leaned against the desk and ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Looks like it" Seth kept his eyes on the papers in front of him. He felt Dean grasp his chin and turn his head, so he was looking up at him.

"I don't think so. I'm staying here..." Dean leaned down and brushed his lips across Seth's. "To keep you company" he pressed his lips against Seth's before walking over to the door and closing it shut.

"You're going to distract me though." Seth pouted.

Dean chuckled and striped off his leather jacket, leaving him with a plain black t-shirt on. "You're damn right I am." he pulled Seth up to his feet and began to plant kisses on his neck. He was happy to see that the red bruise was gone.

Seth knew there was no way he could get any work done now. He titled his head to the side and felt Dean's lips travel to the exposed skin. The tip of Dean's tongue kept on teasing him and he was losng his patients. Seth straightened up and pressed his lips onto Dean's. Their lips simultaneously parted and their tongues made contact.

As their tongues danced, Dean reached for the front of Seth's jeans and popped them open before pulling the zipper down. He ran the palm of his hand up and down his erection, feeling how hard he was already. "I want you Seth" he mumbled against his lips.

Seth eyes were closed shut as he felt Dean pull his jeans down. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Seth was so open to Dean's idea that he didn't regard the fact they were still on school campus, inside his classroom. The two-toned man pulled away from the kiss and took his shirt off. He then reached for Dean's and yanked it off of him.

Ambrose chuckled and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off completely. "You want it so badly, don't you?" he claimed Seth's lips again and pulled away to see Seth blushing in embarassment. "It's okay. I want it just as bad as you do. Come here." Dean yanked the smaller man forward into a searing kiss. He groaned and grabbed the back of Seth's thighs, lifting him and sitting him on top of his desk. He reached around and cleared the desk as much he could.

"Dean..." Seth threw his head back when he felt one of his nipples inside Dean's mouth. He tugged on Dean's dirty blonde hair as he moved to the other nipple. Rollins wrapped his legs around him and brought him closer. He was so hard and his cock needed attention.

Dean pulled away and looked into those big brown eyes as he hooked his fingers under Seth's underwear and pulled them down. He licked his lips as he looked over at a completely naked Seth Rollins, for the first time. His cock was hard and flat against his stomach. Ambrose placed his hands on the desk, on either side of Seth's hips. He peppered kisses all over his chest then trailed them down to his six pack. Seth moaned and parted his lips when he felt Dean take his cock into his mouth.

Ambrose bobbed his head up and down slowly. He looked up and saw the look on Seth's face. He was definitely enjoying it. His tongue darted out and licked the slit, picking up the taste of the small amount of precum. "You taste good" Dean whispered an licked Seth's cock, up and down.

Seth cupped Dean's face and pulled him up to kiss him passionately. Their tongues tangled and he moaned when his bare cock made contact with Dean's that was still trapped on the inside of his boxer briefs. He rocked his hips and heard Dean groan. "Mmm, sit on the chair." Seth instructed.

Dean did as he was told and sat down on the rolling leather chair. Seth got on his knees in front of him and took his briefs off, his thick cock popping out free. In sudden motion the smaller man, wrapped his lips around Dean's cock and began to move up and down. "Fuck, Seth" he leaned back on the chair and looked down at the beautiful sight of Seth sucking his cock real good. "That's it" he grabbed a hand full of Seth's two-toned hair and tugged on it. He could feel himself becoming undone rather quickly. He pulled on Seth's hair and he released his cock with a loud pop. "Come here" Dean stroked his cock then Rollins straddled his lap.

They engaged in another searing kiss while Dean grabbed Seth's ass, kneading the round globes. He brought one of his hands back up and broke the kiss. He entered his index finger inside Seth's mouth and he immediately coated it with saliva. The bigger man traveled his hand down once again and entered his finger inside Seth's entrance.

Seth moaned and held onto Dean's shoulders as he felt his entrance getting teased and stretched. He rocked his hips back, wanting to feel more of the coated digit.

Once Dean could feel that he was stretched enough, he grabbed his cock by the base and guided it to the puckered hole. He pushed in slowly and Seth rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Seth moaned as he was getting filled up with the hard shaft.

Ambrose began to thrust as he spread Seth's ass cheeks. He felt so tight and so good. The puckered hole swallowed his cock and was a perfect fit. "You feel so good. Just like the thought you would." he whispered in his ear.

Seth felt in absolute bliss. It felt so good to have Dean's cock inside him. He began to move up and down, riding the hard cock. This was making him feel different in a good way. He could already conclude that Dean was making him feel better than Randy ever did, recently and all those years ago. Something about Ambrose just lit something new inside of him and he loved it. He began to pant as he moved faster. "I really like you." Seth admitted.

"I like you too Seth" Dean kissed his cheek and thrusted his hips up. He reached in between their bodies and began to stroke Seth's cock. The responsive moans were getting him more worked up. After a few more strokes, Dean could feel Seth's cock pulse in his first and looked down just in time to see the thick cum squirting out of the slit. Seth's moans echoed inside the classroom and he soon got spent as well, deep inside Seth's ass.

They both eased up but stayed in that position, trying to calm their heartbeat. Seth sat up straight and pecked Dean's lips. ''That was amazing Dean"

"It was." Dean ran his hands up and down Seth's back. "You felt even better than what I thought. He kissed him passionately. This was definitely one of the best first enounters he's ever had.

* * *

By the time Dean got home, Roman was finishing up dinner. "Hey, where were you? You usually get here before me" Roman glanced back at his boyfriend.

"I had to stay after school and finish up...some work." Dean felt guitly about lying to his boyfriend. He was also beginning to feel bad about sleeping with Seth. What would Roman think if he ever found out? He could be pretty intimidating when he's angry. "I'm going to take a shower real quick."

"No kiss first?" Roman pouted playfully. Dean walked over and gave him a simple peck before walking away. Reigns didn't know if it was his imagination but he could have sworn that he smelled the aroma of sex on his boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, Dean and Roman are that much closer to finding out they like the same man. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

As Roman got ready to start yet another practice, he had a lot of things in his mind. He was wondering why Seth didn't make it to practice the last couple of days ago. Then, the fact that Dean came home smelling like sex that same day. Since Roman himself has had fantasies about sleeping with Seth, he didn't feel comfortable asking Dean if he was cheating on him. What right did Reigns have? None really. On the other hand though, he hadn't actually slept with Seth. Reigns was conficted about what to do with his boyfriend and with the guy his feeling were growng for.

Roman glanced up from his clipboard and immediately flashed a smile when he saw Seth step onto the field and walked over to him. "Hey, you made it today"

"Yeah, sorry abou that." Seth replied embarassed. The past couple days, he didn't have time to appear at the practices. He was either busy with work or letting Dean fuck him in his classroom yet again. He had to admit that sex with Dean felt so incredible. It caused him to turn down any sexual advances that Randy put on him. Slowly but surely, Randy was going back to the way he used to be. Just when Seth was determined to kick him out and end things with him, he would turn into the sweet and sensitive man that Seth had fallen in love with in the first place. For now...Randy stayed put.

"Don't worry about it. I told you that you didn't need to come everyday. I meant it." Roman smiled. There was something different about Seth that he couldn't pin point. He had a certain look in his eyes. Like if something mind-blowing had happened. Reigns immediately grew curious but didn't say anything.

"Great...so, where's the team?" Seth looked around.

"Oh, here they come. Can you conduct the warm up again please?" Seth nodded and quickly got the teams attention.

* * *

After practice was over, Seth had hung out around Roman's office until all the football players had gone home. They were currently the only two left inside the locker room. "Well, I better get going." Seth grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder. "I need a shower asap" he chuckled. The team had slacked off a bit and he got frustated so he had made a couple demonstrations. It resulted with him getting all sweaty and he wasn't comfortable at the moment.

"I have a better idea" Roman grabbed his keys from his desk and walked out to the main entrance door of the locker room. He used his key to lock the door shut. He walked back into his office, tossed the keys aside and grabbed Seth's hand.

"Where are we going?" Rollins' eyes widened a bit when Roman stopped directly in front of the student shower stalls. He watched as Roman striped out of his t-shirt. He wanted to wrap his lips around his nipples so badly.

"You can take a shower here...with me" Roman continued to taking off his clothes, stopping until he was down to his boxer briefs. He approached Seth and kissed him passionately. Seth kissed back immediately and reached for Roman's nipples, pinching them in between his thumbs and index fingers.

"That earned a low groan from the bigger man. "You shouldn't be wearing any damn clothes Seth." he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and off Seth's slender body.

Seth was getting hard really quickly. He could feel Roman's erection against his as Roman planted kisses all over his neck and collarbone. Seth held onto his large biceps as he continued to place open mouth kisses on his golden colored skin. Roman trailed his lips up to Seth's and kissed him hungirly.

Rollins kicked off his shoes and threw them to the side. He momentarily broke the kiss so he could discard of the rest of his clothes. He reached for the waistband of his underwear but Roman slapped his hand away and did the honors himself. After Roman got rid of his underwear as well, they stood face to face, admiring each other's naked bodies, which they were just now seeing for the first time.

Roman took Seth's hand and they stepped inside the shower stall. They both took the elastics out of their hair and let the long curls run down free. Reigns turned on the water and set it at a warm temperature. They simultaneously leaned in and engaged in a sloppy kiss as they stepped under the water. The warm liquid ran down their conjoined bodies and Seth could feel the goose bumps forming. As his tongue tangled with Roman's, he reached down and began to stroke Roman thick cock.

"Damn it Seth. You've got me so hard." Roman cupped Seth's ass in his palms and squeezed them firmly. He continued to kiss him as he felt Seth increase his strokes. He groaned into the kiss and pulled Seth even closer to his body.

"Roman...I want you" Seth admitted. There was no wa they could be showering together and not go all the way. Seth wanted Roman inside of him. He watched as Roman smirked at him. He got grabbed by the shoulder and he turned around just like Roman wanted him. He placed his hands on the tile walls, ready fo what was coming.

Roman got on his knees, behind Seth and was at eye level with his beautiful round ass. He groaned as he began to knead them and pull the ass cheeks apart, exposing the puckered hole. He kept the cheeks apart and began to tease him with his tongue. He could hear Seth moan from above him. He thrusted his tongue in and out and could feel it easing up. He pulled away and slowly entered a finger.

Seth leaned his head against the tile wall as he felt Roman's finger invade the sensitive spot. "Oh...Roman" he threw his head back, causing his wet hair to flick drops of water all over the stall. "More" he begged and gasped when Roman added another finger. He could feel himself getting stretched out.

Between the water from the shower head, and the warm wetness of Roman's tongue, Seth was well prepped and and he was more than ready to get penetrated. He turned around and pulled Roman back on his feet. He kissed him hard, their tongues immdiately swirling and twisting.

Seth gasped when Roman grabbed the back of his thighs and lifted him up. His legs wrapped around Roman while his arms wrapped around his neck. They stared into each others lustful eyes as Roman carefully entered the smaller man. Rollins panted as he felt the thick cock fill him up completely. Roman was long and thick but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Roman was trying to thrust up as much he could but was still struggling. "Oh fuck it" he growled and turned off the water. While still carrying Seth, he walked out of the stall and out of the shower area completely. He stopped at a nearby bench next to the lockers and laid Seth down gently. "This is much better" he leaned down and kissed him briefly before starting to move.

Seth moaned as Roman got deeper inside him. He reached for Roman's damp chest and ran his palms up and down. His legs were becoming weak real fast. He relaxed more when Roman held his legs in place. He felt droplets of water from Roman's hair landing on his chest and abdomen.

They were both so wet from the shower and their glistening skin made them more turned on. "Get up" Roman order and pulled out. Seth licked his lips and slowly stood up, only to be pushed against the lockers, face first.

Roman entered him once again from behind and held onto his hips. Seth whimperd and pushed his ass back, wanting to feel more. He rested his forehead against the lockers and closed his eyes. His cock swung in different directions and it needed attention. He reached for it ad began to stroke himself.

"Wanna cum?" Roman whispered in his ear and Seth nodded. "Cum Seth. I want to hear you." He slammed into him harder and Seth was at his breaking point. He leaned his head back onto Roman's shoulder and came. He panted hard as he shot his load onto the lockers. Roman kissed all over Seth's back as he released his product himself, deep inside the smaller man.

"Roman...that was amazing" Seth turned around and leaned back on the lockers. He smiled as he watched Roman pull his hair to one side. Roman apporached him and kissed him, pecking his lips mutiple times.

"It was" he ran his thumb across Seth's cheek gently. "C'mon, let get dried up and we need to clean that" he laughed and pointed to the lockers where Seth had shot his load. Seth blushed and looked away.

* * *

When Roman got home, he felt bad. It was only common sense to feel bad about sleeping with someone else. He was pretty sure that Dean would probably break up with him. He would go crazy if that happened. Sooner or later, he was going to have to spill. He entered the living room and saw Dean standing by the couch with his arms crossed. He approached him and attempted to kiss him but Ambrose moved back.

"Why is your hair wet?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh um, it went dry after practice so I poured some water on it" Roman lied. It pained him to lie right to his boyfriend's face but he wasn't sure what else to do.

"Hmm. What's this?" Dean pulled out a receipt from his pocket. Roman's eyes widened when he saw it was the reciept of the earing he bought him and the watch he bought Seth. " Where is the watch you supposedly bought? You didn't give it to me and you haven't worn anything new." Dean knew he was acting like such a hypocrite. He had slept with Seth multiple times now and he felt guilty himself. Yet, the thought of Roman being with someone ele killed him.

Roman was really struggling to find an answer. He came to a realization and his expression immediately hardened. "Why have you been smelling like sex lately?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?" Dean grew nervous.

"These past couple days, you have been coming home smelling like sex. Are you cheating on me?" he asked, feeling like a totally hyprocrite after what transpired with him and Seth an hour ago.

Dean looked into those grey eyes and swallowed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't lie anymore. At this point he felt like he was suffocating. His heart began to pound and the tears escaped his eyes. "Yes...I've been cheating on you Roman" he collapsed on the couch and hung his head low. "With Seth. I've been sleeping with Seth for the last couple days."

Roman sat on the coffee table directly in front of Dean. He couldn't believe it. He and his boyfriend were cheating on each other...with the same man. It came to a shock that he wasn't angry. How could he? Dean obviously found something interesting in Seth like he did. "Dean..."

Dean wiped the tears away. "Aren't you mad?" he furrowed his eyebrows at Roman being calm. It stunned him.

"I can't be mad at you Seth. I understand why you did it." Roman took a deep breath and grabbed Dean's hands. "I cheated on you too...with him"

Dean gasped. "So, Seth has been sleeping with the both of us? Fuck! He's been playing us then! He doesn't like me like he said. He just wanted some action and got it from the both of us"

"You really care if he likes you or not? You have feelings for him don't you?" Roman whispered. He practically already knew the answer by the look on Dean's face. Ambrose nodded in fear.

"I'm really sorry baby. I might have feelings for him but I still love you." Dean sobbed. He didn't want to lose Roman. Most of all, he didn't want Roman to leave him for Seth. " My love for you has never decreased. I love you more and more everyday. Are...are you going to leave me? For him?"

"Of course not." Roman sighed and shook his head. "I'm on the same boat as you. I love you more than anything but Seth...I have feelings for him too. I'm pretty sure you can understand why"

"I guess I do." Dean sniffled. "So...we both like the same guy, we've both slept with him. What happens now?"

"All I know is that I can't stay away from him Dean. And I know you can't either." Dean nodded in response. "He obviously has no idea that we know each other. We have to talk to him"

Dean bit his lip. "Is it crazy that I want both of you...with me?" he asked softly.

"No, because I want him too...along with you. Question is...does Seth even have deep feelings for us? One of us? Or is he just using us for sex?" Roman could see the concern on his boyfriend's face. He felt it too. "We have to talk to him as soon as possible and tell him what we want. The ball will be on his side of the court then."

Dean nodded then remembered something. "So, you were the one that gave him that hickey huh?" Dean smirked. Just the image of Roman and Seth making out turned him on in some strange way.

"No, it wasn't me. It wasn't you?"

"No. So, that means he's seeing someone else besides us." Both Roman and Dean were silent as they feared the possibility. Maybe it was all meaningless sex to Seth.

"Hey, it's okay" Roman pecked his lips. "We'll talk to him and see what happens alright?" Dean nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too Roman" Dean smiled softly. Roman wrapped his arms around him and he instantly relaxed. The initial shock that they were both messing around with Seth had not vanished yet. They couldn't possibly be mad at each other for liking Seth. The two-toned man was so different and was obviously giving them something they couldn't give to each other. It was like Seth Rollins was the missing piece of the puzzle. They were anxious to talk to him already.

At the same time, that hickey lingered in their minds. If they didn't give it to him, it had to be someone else. There was a third guy out there and they would have to compete with him, whoever he was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, Dean and Roman aren't mad at each other. What will happen when they go and talk to Seth? What role will Randy play in all of this? REVIEW.**

**P.S.- Thank you all for the support on this story! It's becoming a success in a short period of time so thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! Next update will be until Monday. Hope you guys have a great weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

Seth woke up on Friday morning with a really bad stomach ache. He groaned and tried to lay down in different positions, trying to see if it would ease the pain. It didn't. He suddenly began to feel nauseous. He continued to move around on his side of the bed.

"Damn it Seth. Stay still" Randy groaned and laid on his side, with his back facing Seth.

"I don't...feel good" Seth winced and held onto his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked without turning to look at the two-toned man.

"My stomach...oh god" He jumped off the bed and ran to the restroom. He collapsed on his knees in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach suddenly. Now he was beginning to regret eating that chinese food the night before. There was something off about the taste but he was so hungry, he disregarded it. Worst decision ever.

There was no way he could go to work while having food poisoning. Once he finished in the bathroom, he went back to the bedroom and retrieved his cellphone from the nightstand. He called the school and asked them to grab a substitute teacher because he couldn't make it. They wished him well and assured him they would get a sub for his classes.

Seth took a deep breath and collapsed back on the bed. He turned to his left, only to see that Randy had fallen back to sleep. Once again, not showing even an ounce of affection or importance towards him. He would only treat Seth right when he felt like it and when he wanted to get laid. Seth was pretty much sick of it already.

"Maybe some ginger ale will help" Seth used all his strength to get up and walk towards the kitchen. He poured himself a cup and was about to take a sip. Suddenly, he placed the cup down and ran to the bathroom yet again. He was definitely not looking forward to the next couple of days. He was sick and couldn't see Dean or Roman. He officially hated weekends.

* * *

For once, Roman and Dean arrived to work in th same car. They were planning on taking Seth somewhere private during lunch to talk to him. They entered the man office and punched in right on time. After grabbing their mail, they headed towards the classrooms. "How do you think he'll react?" Dean asked his boyfriend. He hoped that Seth didn't get the wrong idea once they would reveal their relationship.

"I honestly don't know Dean. We just have to explain ourselves as much we can. He'll understand" Roman knew that the conversation was going to be a difficult one. He just had to make sure that he and Dean were very clear about their intentions with him. There was of course the fear that he probably liked one more than the other. Then, the possible third guy as well. There were a lot of things that needed to be cleared by both sides. Roman could only hope it went as smooth as possible.

"I hope he does" Dean sighed. He waved bye to his boyfriend before entering his teachers block. Ambrose stopped when he looked inside Seth's classroom and noticed he wasn't there. Intstead, there was a middle-aged lady sitting on the chair. The same chair where he and Seth got intimate for the the first time. "Umm, excuse me, where is Mr. Rollins?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it in today. I'm his sub."

Dean immediately panicked. "Do you know why he couldn't make it?"

"Sorry I don't. I just got the call to come cover his classes"

Dean only nodded. Instead of heading to his classroom, he headed for the boys locker room where Roman was at.

"Why aren't you in your classroom?" Roman asked when he saw Dean enter his office.

"Seth...he didn't come to work today. That's kind of strange don't you think?" Dean began to chew on his fingernails.

"I'm pretty sure there's a resonable explanation. I'll call him." Roman pulled out his cellphone and dialed Seth's number fast. He was just as concerned as Dean was. After a few moments, he shook his head. "He won't answer." He re-dialed but once again, no answer.

"What if something happened to him?" Dean began to fidget. Reigns had not seen his boyfriend this worried since the time he got a concussion while playing football in college, years ago. In that moment, he realized just how deep Dean's feelings for Seth were. His feelings for the two-toned man ran just as deep.

"Don't worry babe. I'm sure he's fine. Otherwise, he wouldn't have called for a sub. Maybe he's just sick or something" He tried to sound a little positive about the situation.

"Well in that case, I wanna go see him" Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Obviously, Roman wanted to see Seth too so he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll see if I can see sneak into some school records during lunch and get his address. We won't be able to go until tomorrow though."

"But Rome..." Dean whined.

"Dean...we have to work now and I'm extending practice today; we have a lot to get done and it'll take me twice as long since Seth isn't here. It'll be too late once I get out of here"

"Fine, but first thing in the morning. I'll see you later" Dean gave him a quick kiss then left.

**_Later the night..._**

Seth got out of the shower and got dressed in something comfortable. Still holding onto his stomach, he walked towards the living room. Randy was sitting on the couch putting his shoes on. "Where...are you going?"

"Out" Randy said simply.

"I thought you came here because you missed me Randy. You don't even pay attention to me. You're still the same guy" Seth shook his head in dissapointment. Randy said nothing as he stood up and grabbed the car keys from the counter. He was about to turn the door knob until Seth snatched the keys from his hand. "You're not taking my car."

"Give me the damn keys Seth. I'm warning you"

"I want you out of here Randy! I'm done with your bullshit lies. Get your shit and go back to Iowa! I want nothing to do with you anymore."

Randy let out a chuckle. "Oh Seth. You know that no one breaks up with me. I'll leave whenever I feel like it. You might be tired of my shit but you always come back"

Seth was about to respond but suddenly dropped the keys and ran to the restroom. He didn't feel like arguing anymore so he just went to his bed and pulled the covers over him. In that moment, he wished he had Roman and/or Dean by his side.

* * *

The next morning, Seth had woken up much better. It was definitely a bigger difference than the day before. He still felt like his stomach was a bit queasy so he decided not to push his luck. He turned to the left and to no surprise, saw Randy laid out on his sie of the bed. It smelled like alcohol in the room and Seth was thankful that he didn't get sick again.

He took a quick shower and dressed in a t-shirt along with sweatpants. Without saying a word, he grabbed his keys and left the house, heading towards the grocery store. He still wanted to buy some light food, not wanting to risk his improvement.

About half an hour after Seth left, Randy was woken up by a knock on the door. He groaned and ignored it. He heard it again. "Seth, go answer the-" Randy turned around but noticed Seth wasn't in the bed. The knocking was becoming annoying so he shot up from the bed to go answer it himself. "What?" he asked annoyed, rubbing his eyes in the process. He opened them up completely and saw two men standing there.

Dean and Roman instantly caught a bad vibe by the man that answered the door to Seth's home. They were surprised, obviously expecting Seth to open the door. Their concern grew as they saw how comfortable the man seemed to be in the house. Shirtless and only wearing basketball shorts. "Is...Seth here?" Roman asked.

"No he's not. Who are you?" Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"His co-workers. Who are you?" Dean asked with a lot of curiousity. His heart pumped as he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm his boyfriend."

Dean and Roman immediately tensed up and they felt their stomachs drop. It was true. Their suspicion was true, Seth had a boyfriend. In that moment, their hopes of Seth being in a relationship with them were crushed. They could make the case that Seth was probably unhappy with the relationship since he cheated on this man multiple times with them, but that didn't seem to be the case. Not with how comfortable the guy seemed in the home and with the mark he had left on Seth just a couple days ago. They were coming to the conclusion that Seth probably just wanted them fo sex. They were stupid to think that he would want something serious with them.

"Can...I help you with anything else?" Randy said rudely. He just wanted to go back to bed.

"No" Dean snapped and walked away. Roman glared at Randy before walking away himself. He came to an immediate halt, right next to Dean. Seth was standing before them with a plastic bag in his hand.

Seth's eyes widened when he saw Roman and Dean walking away from the front door of his house. A huge lump formed in his throat and he suddenly felt sick again. Maybe it was shock, nerves, or the food poisoning itself but he felt sick all over again. What were they doing there? Was it possible that they went there simultaneously and found out he had been sleeping with them both? No matter how it happened, it was pretty obvious by the mean look in their eyes. They knew the truth. He felt like crawling under a rock and never have the desire to come out again. They were obviously upset and Seth couldn't really blame them. He had no chance to speak because Roman and Dean walked away.

Seth felt the tears falling as he ran into the house and headed straight to the bathroom. He collapsed on the floor after finishing his business. Once all the negative energy vanished he walked to the bedroom where Randy was trying to fall back asleep. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you get out of my house yesterday" he slapped Randy's arm roughly.

"Don't put your hands on me Seth, unless it's my dick" Randy laughed but then felt another slap to his arm, this time harder. "What the fuck Seth?" he stood up and towered over the smaller man.

"I'm telling you to get the fuck out!" Seth yelled. He grabbed his suitcases and started to throw Randy's clothes inside them. Randy grabbed his arm but he yanked it away, continuing.

"Stop it Seth!" Randy used all his strength to pull Seth away from his stuff.

"No!" Seth tried to get out of Randy's arms. Before he knew it, he stumble back and held onto the side of his face. Randy punched him. He fell to the ground and the room began to spin before everything went black.

* * *

Dean and Roman were laid out on their bed, in each other's arms. They certainly did not imagine their visit to Seth's house to go the way it did. They were pretty angry and hurt so they just left without saying a word to Seth. It was bad enough that he had a boyfriend, but the fact that the guy was a total dick just got them more frustrated. What did Seth see in him? What did he have that they didn't?

"Rome..." Dean whispred.

"Yeah?"

"I need you right now...make me feel better?" Dean sat up and straddled Roman's hips.

"Come here" Roman whispered and pulled him down to kiss him gently. At this point, they needed each other in order to feel better. They broke the kiss and discarded out of all their clothes. There was no time for teasing as Roman slicked his cock with lube and allowed Dean to ride him. He sat up, resting his back on the backboard as Dean bounced up and down on his dick. Their negative emotions began to fade as their need for each other was so desperate. "I love you Dean" he moaned and whispered in his ear.

Dean buried his face in Roman's neck and breathed heavy "I love you too baby" he continued to move as Roman held him close, rubbing his palms up and down his back. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Their tongues slithering together. Roman reached for Dean's hard cock and began to stroke him.

Roman groaned as he watched his boyfriend become undone, cumming in between their bodies and on his fist. He released Dean's flaccid cock and grabbed him by the hips, slamming him down on his dick, trying to find his release. Dean peppered his face with kisses as he shot his load deep inside him. They panted and held each other close.

"I wish he was here" Dean sighed.

"Me too baby. Me too"

* * *

**Authors Note: So many misunderstandings :/ How will it all get cleared up?**


	12. Chapter 12

Seth's eyelids fluttered open slowly. He could tell by the rough surface under him that he was still laying on the floor. He winced as he lifted his head and instantly felt pain. His head was throbbing and he was pretty sure that a bruise had already formed on the side of his face. His eyes began to burn as the tears were forming. He began to recap what had happened before Randy put his hands on him.

Dean and Roman were there, at his house. They were so angry with him, they left before he could say a word. The moment that Seth dreaded had come and he wasn't prepared for it. He had imagined it going differently. A couple questions popped into his head though. How did Dean and Roman end up at his house at the same time? Was it really coincidence? Seth was finding that hard to believe. Maybe they had met previously and somehow ended up in a conversation about their relationship status? Seth stopped wondering as his headache was growing worse. However it happened, they found out he had been sleeping with both of them at the same time. He was sure of that.

Seth wouldn't give up though. Dean and Roman had obviously gotten the wrong idea to some degree so he was going to make sure to clear the air. He didn't know how he was going to get all three of them in the same room but he had to explain himself. He had to tell them that he has genuine feelings for both of them. He might sound like a slut but he wanted them to know that he wants both of them with equal desire.

It was only until Seth sat up that he noticed Randy was nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw that his suitcases were gone as well. Seth let out a hugh sigh of relief. Orton must have freaked out when he blacked out and he just left to avoid any problems with the police. Typical Randy Orton. Seth hoped that he would never see him again. He got the strenght in his legs to finally stand up. Walking into th bathroom, he looked in the mirror and instantly saw the bruise forming just below his left cheekbone. There was no way he would be able to cover it up by the time Monday came along. Seth wiped away the tears and undressed before stepping into the shower.

After stepping out, he got dressed and grabbed his phone. He texted Roman, begging him to give him a chance to explain. He waited and waited but never got a response. It hit Seth in that moment. Roman wanted nothing to do with him and Dean probably didn't either. He stopped trying to get a response and then noticed he had a couple missed call by Roman the day before. How was it that he never had his phone handy whenever Roman called him?

* * *

"Dean, come on get up" Roman nudged his boyfriend on the shoulder. He had been trying to get Dean out of bed all morning. He had showered and ate breakfast while Dean stayed in bed. He understood how Dean felt because he felt the same way. That didn't mean they should waste a day doing nothing though.

"I don't want to get up Roman. It's Sunday, why can't we just stay in bed all day? I don't feel like doing anything" Dean sat up and hung low against the backboard of the bed.

"Because that's boring. C'mon, shower and get dressed. We'll go anywhere you want" Roman patted him on the thigh. "It'll help us take our minds off of things."

"We can go anywhere I want?" Dean raised and eyebrow and Roman nodded. "Okay" Dean gave him a quick kiss then headed to the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed, he grabbed the keys and dragged Roman out of their house.

Roman wasn't sure where they were headed but he was glad Dean was out of bed at least. Dean drove around and Reigns sighed after realizing where they were going. "Dean, turn the car around" he said seriously.

"No Roman. You said we could go anywhere I wanted. This is where I want to be" Dean parked the car in front of Seth's house. Sure, he was pissed off about Seth having a boyfriend but he still wanted to tell Seth how he felt about him. Maybe Seth felt the same way and didn't want to be with his boyfriend anymore. "We have to talk to him Roman. There's more to the story, I feel it"

"What if his dick of a boyfriend answers the door again huh? We'll be right back to square one. Only this time, I won't hesitate to break his rude ass face." Roman was mad all over again. Maybe they should have stayed in bed all day.

"Let's just go" Dean ignored his boyfriend's protest. They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took a few moments but the door finally opened. Dean gasped as he saw the conditon that Seth was in. Seth was surprised to see them there. He quickly turned around, trying to wipe the tears away but he winced as he touched the purple bruise on his face. "Seth...what happened?" Dean stepped inside with a very angry Roman following from behind.

He had a pretty good idea of who did that to him. Seth didn't answer and Roman turned him around slowly. "Seth, what happened?" he asked softly.

Seth couldn't speak. He was feeling overwhelmed at the moment. For the first time, all three of them were in the same room. That's exactly what he wanted but now, he couldn't find the bravery to speak. He was embarassed.

"Did your boyfriend do this?" Dean asked even though he already knew the answer.

"He's not my boyfriend" Seth answered quickly.

"He said he was" Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"He lied" Seth walked over to the couch and sat down. Roman and Dean sat on either side of him. "He used to be my boyfriend years ago when I lived in Iowa. He...broke up with me and kicked me out of our home so that's why I moved here to Florida. He came back recently and told me he missed me and that he had changed. And of course me being an idiot, I let him back in believing he changed. He didn't though so I tried kicking him out yesterday after you guys left. That's when he...hit me. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. Thank goodness" Seth sniffled and looked back and forth between Roman and Dean who were listening to every word carefully.

"Yeah, thank goodness he isn't here...otherwise he would be a dead man" Roman said sternly. He felt anger inside him as Seth explained his history with that asshole. He knew that guy was no good the minute he saw him.

Dean grabbed Seth's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He breathed in and out, trying to control the anger he felt inside as well. "So..he's nothing to you anymore right?" Dean and Roman sighed in relief when Seth shook his head. Seth was single and now was their chance to explain what they wanted, hoping that he wanted the same. Before either of them could speak though, Seth spoke up.

"How do you guys keep arriving here at the same time?" Seth leaned back on the couch and looked at both men. "I'm pretty sure you guys know I've been...sleeping with the two of you. How come you haven't killed each other yet? Or me?"

Dean and Roman looked at each other, knowing it was time to tell him the truth. "Seth...we have something to tell you" Dean spoke up. Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Seth..Dean and I...we...we've known each other for years." Roman revealed. He watched as Seth sat up straight in curiosity. "We've been in a relationship since I was in college."

"Relationship? You guys are an actual couple?" Seth stood up in disbelief. "And you guys knew I was sleeping with you two at the same time? You allowed it to happen? Was I just being used?"

"Of course not" Dean stood up. "We had no idea that we were both sleeping with you. Once we found out, we knew we had to come and talk to you"

"We came but then that guy answered the door. We got angry upon hearing that he was your boyfriend so we left. We didn't sleep with you for the hell of it Seth. We really like you and have feelings for you" Roman held his other hand and stood up.

"I don't understand. You guys are together but you both have feeings for me?"

"Yes" Dean confirmed. "How do you feel about us Seth? Individually?"

"I'm a slut" Seth sighed and sat back on the couch.

Roman couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "What?"

"I'm a slut because I like the both of you. I...want the both of you. You guys give me something that no guy has ever given me. You two make me feel special and important. Something refreshing wakes up inside of me when I'm with both of you...I can't really explain it. All I know is that I have strong feelings for you both. Not one more than the other. It's an equal attraction I guess...if that makes sense. But...you guys are in a relationship with each other so...I wouldn't want to mess that up" Seth hung his head low.

Dean and Roman smiled, hearing exactly what they wanted to. Seth liked them both equally and wanted to be with them. It was weird seeing how Seth was struggling, knowing what they were about to propose to him. "Seth...the reason why Dean and I didn't get mad each other for cheating with you is because we understand why we did it. In a way, you give us something that we can't give each other. That doesn't mean that we love each other any less though."

"You guys love each other...I understand" Seth nodded. He figured this was the part where they let him know they can't continue to see him. He was going to be alone yet again.

"We do, but we can't stay away from you" Roman sat back down and cupped Seth's cheek. "There's something about you Seth Rollins"

"Something we can't just ignore" Ambrose grabbed his attention.

"What are you guys saying?" Seth asked confused. Before he could react, Dean was kissing his lips gently. He couldn't believe Dean was kissing him right in front of Roman. What the hell was going on? Dean pecked his lips one more time then pulled away and chuckled at Seth's shocked face. "Aren't you mad?" Seth turned to Roman. Reigns laughed then he kissed him as well. At this point, Seth's head was spinning. These guys who are in a relationship are kissing him right in front of each other and they don't seem to mind. He could feel himself blushing hardcore. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. Never in a million years did he imagine this happening.

Roman pulled away from the kiss and stroked Seth's cheek with his thumb, carefully avoiding the bruise. "We both want you Seth. We want to be in a relationship with you. To make more sense, you are the missing piece to our relationship. We umm..." Roman suddenly difficulty using his words correctly.

"We want you to join the party" Dean smiled. "We want you to be in this relationship with us? Please say that you do too"

"A three-way relationship?" Seth could hardly believe what they were asking him. They actually wanted to include him in their relationship. He could hardly contain himself. He must really mean something to them if they were willing to include him. Seth has never been in a relationship like this before so he had to admit he was a bit doubtful. Would this really work? He bit his lip and looked at both men, who easily looked hopeful that he said yes as they waited for his answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Will Seth say yes? REVIEW!**

**P.S.- Thank you all for the support on this story once again! Every review, favorite, and follow means alot. You guys are awesome :]**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Roman sat there, waiting for Seth to respond. It got them a little nervous that he didn't say yes right away. Didn't he want this? It seemed like he did by the way he describe his feelings for both of them. What was holding him back, if anything? Whatever it was, they wanted to reassure him any way they could.

"Okay" Seth finally answered. "I want to be with you guys. I want to be in this relationship" Seth smiled as he saw the relief and happiness on their faces. They were now his boyfriends. He actually had two boyfriends, he couldn't believe it.

Roman smiled and leaned in to kiss him briefly before Dean did the same. Dean stroked Seth's cheek with his thumb and Seth winced as he accidently touched the bruise. Dean frowned. "I'm sorry. You need some ice"

"I'll get it" Roman stood up and found the kitchen easily. Meanwhile, Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and brought him closer. "I'm so glad you're ours now" he kissed his temple.

Seth blushed a little and rested his head on Dean's shoulder so he wouldn't see. "Me too" He could feel Dean press his lips against the top of his head. He felt so content and comfortable. Most of all, he felt loved and safe. He peeked up slightly and could tell Dean felt the same way. He was going to lay his head back down but Dean grasped his chin and lifted it up, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Seth shifted around and straddled Dean's lap, deepening the kiss more. Their tongues curled together and Dean groaned, moving his hands down to cup his new boyfriend's ass.

As the hot kiss continued, Seth heard the fumbling an ice pack and broke the lip-lock to see Roman standing there, watching them. He gasped and rapidly jumped off of Dean's lap. "I'm sorry" he covered his mouth and sat at the end of the couch.

Roman chuckled and sat in beween Dean and Seth. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I was kissing Dean"

Roman laughed even harder. "You don't have to feel bad about anything Seth. We're in this together now. No one should get mad anyone here. Look..." Roman turned to Dean and kissed him fully on the lips as Seth watched on. Surprisingly, he didn't feel angry or even jealousy. He was actually getting turned on by it. He slowly squirmed in his position. Roman broke the kiss and looked back at him. "See? You're not mad right?" Seth shook his head. "Good, so no more apologizing alright? Here" Roman handed him the ice and he placed it lightly over the bruise.

"Umm, it might not be the best time but I'm hungry." Dean pouted and rubbed his stomach. Roman and Seth laughed

"I'll make us some lunch" Seth stood up

"You don't have to. You should rest, you look tired" Dean stopped him

"No, I'm fine, really" Seth bit his lip momentarily until he got the courage to kiss Roman and then Dean. Maybe he would get used to his faster than he realized. He walked into the kitchen and abandoned the ice pack momentarily. He took things out of the fridge and began to whip up a couple sanwhiches. In that moment, he realized he hadn't been that happy in a really long time. He hoped it would last for as long as it could. Once he finished up the sandwhiches, he placed them on the table and went back to the living room where Roman and Dean were tangled in each others arms. Roman stroking Dean's hair as they laughed at some inside joke apparently. Seth smiled at the scene. His boyfriends were perfect. "Lunch is ready" he grabbed their attention.

Dean and Roman broke the embrace and stood up, following Seth to the table. "This looks good babe" Dean licked his lips, ready to dig into the food.

"Thanks. What do you want to drink? I have Juice, ice tea, and water." They all wanted water so Seth poured them all a glass of water. They began to ate, except for Seth who just looked between his boyfriends. He felt really lucky to have both those men in his life now. He reached over and grabbed one hand each.

Roman looked over to him and frowned. "Aren't you going to eat?" Seth nodded before letting go and began to eat. They all ate and chatted comfortably.

* * *

On Monday morning, Seth woke up with a smile on his face. Everything that happened the day before still hadn't sunk in. He got off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. He was relieved to see that the bruise was reducing. He showered quickly and ate some breakfast before heading to work. Rollins stepped out of his car and walked towards the school. He suddenly felt someone tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Dean and Roman standing there.

"Ignoring us baby?" Roman smirked.

Seth immediately blushed at the nickname. "Sorry, I didn't see you guys." he gave them each a peck on the lips.

"It's fine. You'll make it up to us later" Dean kissed his cheek then began to walk into campus along with Roman. Seth just stood there wondering what that meant. He shrugged and walked into school, ready to start the day.

Seth entered his classroom and his jaw dropped. The room was a complete mess. There were candy and food wrappers on the floor along with stains of whatever the students were drinking in there. He looked over to the trash can that was empty. How did the janitor not order a clean up in there when he took out the trash on Friday? The room had stayed this messy all weekend and he was annoyed now. He picked up as much as he could before planning out the lesson for the day.

Three periods in and Seth was still agitated. He ordered his student to clean up the remaining mess since they had caused it. He had assigned them extra homework as punishment for not having respect of the classroom. Seth took a deep breath after realizing it was lunch time. He stood up right when Dean entered the classroom.

"Hey baby. Wanna go get lunch?" Dean approached him and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw how upset Seth seemed. "What's the matter Seth" he wrapped his arms around him.

"My students made a mess in here on Friday while the sub was here. I came in here this morning and it was a mess. I made them clean it up though"

Dean shook his head. "You know how these kids are, they don't give a shit about anything. At least you made them cleaning the mess up though." Dean kissed him. He could still the look of annoyance in Seth's eyes though. This was the first time he witnessed him in an irritated mood. He sure was a firecracker and Dean loved it. He kissed him again, this time more passionately, trying to relax him again. The kiss got deeper and Dean reached for the waistband of Seth's jeans and pulled them down after undoing the zipper.

"Mmm, not right now." Seth broke the kiss and glanced over to the door that was wide opened. He watched as Dean approached it and closed it.

"Yes right now. Let me relax you baby" Dean captured his lips again. Seth knew he couldn't turn this down. He just hoped nobody caught them, unless it was Roman.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! They're together :] REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Seth was bent over his desk as Dean entered him from behind. His hands were grasping the edge of the desk tightly. This wasn't the first time they fucked in his classroom but it still amazed him how they both had the guts to do it in there. Seth felt Dean's body weight on his back suddenly then felt his lips next to his ear. "You look so pretty like this Seth. And fuck...you feel so good." Dean whispered then nibbled on his earlobe.

Seth moaned as he felt a tingle run down his spine. Dean's hot breath was now running down his neck and he felt goose bumps consume his skin. Dean began to plant kisses on his shoulder as he continued to thrust in and out of him. "Deeper" Seth whispered. His breathing became ragged when Dean went back to his standing position and got deeper inside him. The sound of their skin slapping was so loud, Seth was pretty sure it could be heard from outside. He glanced at the window was relieved there was no one around.

Suddenly, Dean pulled out of him and he groaned, missing the heat of Dean's cock inside of him. "On the floor" Dean smacked his left ass cheek and licked his lips as he saw the way the round globe jiggled.

Seth laid down on the floor, flat on his back. He looked up at Dean who slowly got on his knees, between his legs. He lightly ran his fingers up and down Seth's thighs, teasing him. His cock was already painfully hard and was flat against his stomach. "Dean..." he whined. He heard him chuckle softly before taking his cock into his mouth. Seth let out a shaky breath as he felt his cock pulsing inside of his boyfriend's warm mouth. He tangled his fingers in Dean's short hair and looked down to see him bobbing his head up and down. "Oh...that feels...so good." he bit his lip and laid his head back down against the rough carpet floor underneath him.

Dean could feel Seth's cock pulsing even more inside his mouth so he released it, not wanting him to cum just yet. He looked up to see Seth glaring at him and he laughed. He crawled up to be at eye level with him. "You look sexy when you're mad" he grinned before plunging his tongue inside Seth's mouth, then pressed their lips together. He reached down and guided his shaft to Seth's entrance. He pushed in slowly while still kissing Seth and swallowed the moan that escaped through his lips.

Seth felt his tight entrance getting filled with Dean's cock and he wrapped his legs around his waist, wanting him to go deeper. He broke the kiss and arched his head back as he moaned. He felt Dean's lips pressing against his neck and collarbone. Dean was giving him everything and he was in complete bliss. He grabbed his hard shaft and began to stroke himself, in time with Dean's thrusts.

"That's right baby...stroke yourself. Cum for me" Dean groaned and kissed him hard. He could feel his dick throbbing inside his boyfriend's channel. He thrusted faster and harder until he released his warm cum inside his lover. He stayed buried inside him and watched as he continued stroking himself. He laced his fingers with Seth's free ones and encouraged him to stroke faster. "Find it baby. Find your release" he whispered. The encouragment seemed to work as Seth began to breath rapidly and soon shot out his cum. Dean kissed him softly before pulling ou and reaching for some cleanex on the desk and cleaned Seth up.

* * *

After getting dressed, they made sure that the room and specifically the desk looked the same as before. As Seth fixed his hair and adjusted a couple things on his desk for a final time, Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You're not mad anymore right? As sexy as you look, I don't like it when you're mad"

Seth turned around and smiled at him. "No, I'm good now. Thanks baby" he pecked his lips

"Good and you're welcome. C'mon, we still have 15 minuts left for lunch." Dean grabbed his hand as they walked over to the door. He let it go once they stepped outside and Seth's hand felt immediately cold.

"What about Roman?" Seth pouted. He truly missed his other boyfriend even though he saw him in the morning.

"He's stuck in a meeting with all the other gym teachers unfortunately. It's just me and you today" Dean turned to his boyfriend and saw his face fall. "Don't worry, we'll go see him after school okay?" he patted Seth's lower back lightly.

They eventually decided to just eat lunch in the teachers lounge since they didn't feel like leaving campus without Roman. They grabbed a salad and water bottle each before sitting down. "You're wearing the watch Roman bought you" Dean asked after noticing the watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, he told you he bought it for me?"

"Yup, but only after I found the receipt for it. That's when we realized we were sleeping with you at the same time"

"Oh, were you mad?" Seth asked curiously. He wished he was in their presence when they found out.

"I was shocked but not mad. I know what he sees in you...because I see it too" Dean popped a piece of lettuce in his mouth and smile, looking deeply into those chocolate brown eyes.

Seth blushed like always and smiled while looking down at his food. He really was something special to them. He knew because they made sure to tell him that every chance they got. It was the best feeling in the world. "You know, I think I see the same thing in the both of you" he whispered.

Dean could feel his heartstrings being pulled at Seth's words. "I'm glad you do" he stroked his arm briefly before pulling his hand back. The simple gesture meant a lot to them both.

After classes were over, Dean and Seth gathered their things and locked up their classrooms before walking side by side to the boys locker room. They entered and made their way to the back where the door of the office was wide open. Peeking in they could see Roman sitting in front of his desk, writing. Seth knocked on the open door to get his attention. "Knock, knock" he said.

Roman looked over to the door and saw his boyfriends standing there with smiles on their faces. "My boys" he stood up and motioned for them to come in. He immediately pulled them against his body and kissed them thoroughly. He leaned against the edge of one of the desks while keeping them close to him; his left arm around Seth's waist while the right arm around Dean's. "So, did your guys' day go? I'm sorry I couldn't eat lunch with you earlier." He stroked his boyfriends' waists with his thumbs.

"Mine went fine but Seth had a rough morning" Dean smirked when he saw Seth roll his eyes.

"What happened baby?" Roman turned his attention to the smaller man.

"My students just made a mess in the room on Friday while I was gone. I made them clean it up though so it's no big deal. Dean calmed me down"

"You should see him when he's mad Rome. He looks even more sexy" Ambrose winked at him.

Reigns chuckled when Seth looked away shyly. "Well, I wish we could talk more but I have to head to the football field. Are you staying Seth?"

"Do you mind?" Seth asked Dean.

"Why would I mind? You don't need to ask permission for anything babe. But to answer your question, no I don't mind. I spent time with you at lunch. Now it's you and Roman. I'm going home...I'm hungry" he frowned and rubbed his stomach.

"You're always hungry" Seth poked his stomach playfully. Dean just rolled his eyes and kissed them both before leaving.

"On second thought, let's stay here a while longer" Roman wrapped his arms Seth's lean waist and kissed his forehead.

Seth looked deeply into those grey eyes that contained lust in them. "What about the team?"

"They're in the weight room right now" Reigns began to kiss his neck. He reached down and gripped Seth's ass. It was harder to squeeze since he was wearing those tight jeans again. "You and these damn jeans..." he groaned. Seth laughed and pulled his head back to kiss him on the lips passionately. The sound of their lips smacking against each other was like sweet music to Seth's ears. He gasped when he suddenly felt Roman pick him up and sit him on the edge of the desk, their lips never abandoning each other. The sweet kissing didn't last long though.

"Coach Reigns!" they heard a student enter the locker room. They broke the kiss and Seth jumped off the desk, trying to look normal as did Roman. The student entered the office to see them sitting down, writing up what looked liked plays for practice. "We're done with the weights, coach. Can we start practice now?"

"Yes, let's go" The student left and Seth walked out in front of Roman. He slightly jumped when he felt Roman smack his ass and he kept his hand on it until they reached the door.

"Tease" Seth looked at his laughing boyfriend over his shoulder. This whole three-way relationship was something else.

* * *

After practice was done, Seth and Roman walked out to their cars in the parking lot. "Come stay with us this week?" Roman kissed Seth's temple. "Go home now to get some clothes, then come to our house. What do you say?"

"Okay" Seth accepted immediately. He was glad he wasn't going to be alone this week in his house. He wanted to be with _his _men obviously. He was kind of bummed that he didn't live with them. He was just starting out this new relationship though and didn't want to rush into anything. Patients was the key.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww, aren't they cute? ;] REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

While Seth had gone to get his clothes for the week, Roman went home and found Dean laying down on the couch, holding his stomach. His eyes were closed but Roman could tell that he wasn't asleep. He got on his knees in front of the couch and began to stroke Dean's dirt blonde hair. "I'm here babe"

Dean groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "My stomach hurts. I think I ate too much" he pouted.

Roman chuckled and placed his hand on Dean's stomach, rubbing it lightly. "What happened to eating healthy babe? You're always telling me not to eat a lot.""

"I know but I've been really hungry lately" Dean shrugged. Truth was, his stomach had been hurting like that for quite a while and lied saying it was because he ate too much. The pain would always come and go and it wasn't that sharp so Dean thought it was nothing and didn't mention it; especially since it had been weeks since he last felt the pain. Now though, the pain came back and was a little sharper. He still didn't want to say anything though because he knew Roman would make him go to the hospital. He hated hospitals.

"Do you want to take any medicine? I'll go see if we have something" Roman was about to stand but Dean grabbed his arm and shook his head. Dean grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Roman immediately responded and kissed him back. He rose up and went on the couch, stretching out in between Dean's parted legs. His thick tongue made it's way into Dean's mouth as the kiss deepened.

The pain was finally subsiding and Dean was fully into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's long hair and pulled him even closer. After being with Roman for years, he never got tired of kissing him or being with him. He loved holding onto his biceps and his muscular body overall. Roman was there for him in the aftermath of overcoming his addiction, when he didn't have anyone else. Roman was his everything. He pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into those grey eyes. "I love you so much" he grasped Roman's chin and kissed him again with more passion.

Their tongues darted out simultaneously and Roman groaned low in his throat. He knew the kiss was anything but sexual though. It was needy, passionate and much deeper in emotion. He slicked Dean's hair back as the kiss continued. He could feel Dean's hands move down to hold onto his sides. Roman broke the kiss and nudged his nose with his boyfriend's. "I love you too"

Seth had quietly entered the house just in time to hear the 'I love you' exchange between his boyfriends. He could see the love, passion, electricity, and tenderness between them. He didn't necessarily feel jealous about that. He just knew their feelings for him didn't run as far. Yeah, they might tell him how special he is but they've only known him a couple weeks. They on the other hand have been together for years. He knew he probably couldn't reach that level with either of them. Maybe he wasn't giving himself much credit but that's how he felt. He decided to enter the living room after he watched them break the kiss. "Hey." he put on a smile.

Roman and Dean turned to see their boyfriend looking as adorable as ever. He had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked good in no matter what he was wearing. They both knew that they haven't known Seth for as long as they have known each other but their feelings for each other would never overshadow what they felt for Seth. As far as they were concerned, it was all equal. It was because of that reason that they knew Seth was the missing piece to their hearts. It felt like they knew him for years, even though that wasn't the case. They really hoped that he knew that. By the smile on his face, he looked fine to them.

"Seth, you're here" Dean perked up and stood up once Roman got off of him. He stood up and approached Rollins to kiss his lips. After pulling awat, he placed his hands flat on Seth's chest, running his palms up and down the broad muscle.

"I told him to stay with us for the whole week" Roman informed as he fixed the couch pillows and placed them back where they belonged.

"That's great! I had a stomach ache earlier but now it's gone because you two are here" Dean grinned.

"A stomach ache?" Seth got worried. "Why was it hurting? You are fine now right?" he ran the tips of fingers across Dean's stomach.

"Yeah don't worry, I'm fine now. I must have eaten too much, that's all" Dean dismissed it and shrugged. He felt bad for lying to both of his lovers but he just didn't want to worry them. _Maybe the pain won't come back anymore" _He kept telling himself. "Come, we have some room in our closet for your clothes. He laced his fingers with Seth's and guided him to the bedroom. Since it was his first time in the house, Seth looked around, trying to get familiar with the place. They finally reached the bedroom and Dean showed him where the closet was.

While Dean and Seth were in the bedroom, Roman walked into the kitchen to clean up what Dean left on the counter. It didn't seem like it was a lot of food that he ate. He just shrugged and got started. He didn't get farther though because his cellphone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Sup dude, how are you?"

Roman immediately recognized the voice. It was his good friend from college who was also on the football team, "Antonio, how you been man?"

"Prett good dude. I'm out here in California right now"

"What are you doing over there?" The last Roman knew was that Antonio had left to Switzerland where he was born and raised, after graduating.

"Do you not know? The 49ers are holding an open training camp. They have some open spots hey are trying to fill up."

"Really, I had no idea" Roman began to clean up again while holding his cellphone between his shoulder and his cheek. "I didn't hear anything about it"

"You should fly out here dude. It starts in a week and will last two months. You can come through any day the first month. Try out"

Roman immediately shot the idea down. "I can't. The school year just started and I don't have any time off until the spring. Plus, I already tried professional football, it's just not for me I guess"

"You never know. You might impress and anything can happen dude. You should atleast attmept it. It's not everyday that a football team like the 49ers holds an open camp. They are the favorites to win the championship next year." Antonio kept pressing.

"Nah, I can't leave work like that. Football season is about to start here and I can't let my players down. We have a good chance of beating every other high school team and win the championship. And I can't leave my boyfriends."

"Just think about it and get back to me" Antonio hung up afterwards, not even realizing that Roman used the word boyfriends. He knew about him dating Dean but obviously not Seth.

As Roman finished cleaning he began to think about how he truly missed playing football. Sure, he was around it at work but it wasn't the same. He would prbably consider it if the training camp was being held there in Florida. San Fransisco was too far away and he couldn't leave Dean and Seth. He didn't want to. He pushed the idea aside...for now. He walked out of the kitchen and walked to the bedroom. He saw Seth and Dean sitting coss-legged across from each other on the bed. They were holdng playing cards in their hands. "What are you playing?" Roman smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

"Solitaire" Seth replied as he looked at his cards.

Roman laughed and stepped inside the room. "Solitaire? C'mon, I know you can play something a little more interesting than that"

"Like what?" Dean cocked his head to the side as he looked at the cards scattered on the bed.

Roman sat on the edge of the bed and collected all the cards. He began to shuffle them as he turned to his boyfriends. "Strip poker. You guys in?" he winked.

* * *

**Author's Notes: A couple situations developing here. What do you guys think? REVIEW :]**


	16. Chapter 16

On Tuesday morning, Seth woke up tightly in between Dean and Roman. They were all half naked, only wearing boxer briefs. Seth could admit that this was the most comfortable he had ever been before. To be comfortable and warm under the thin sheets with his boyfriends was almost too sweet. He didn't want to get up and mostly didn't want to wake them up. They looked so peaceful as they snored softly. Regardless of that, he knew they had to get up and go to work. He wiggled around to face Roman. He reached over and stroked his long locks; removing some that were on his face. Leaning forward, he planted a a series of kisses on Roman's jaw.

The bigger man began to stir and groaned as he felt Seth's warm lips so close to his. He slowly opened his eyes and turned slightly to see Seth smiling and looking at him with those big brown eyes. "Good morning to you too" Roman leaned forward and captured Seth's bottom lip in between his. He sucked on it and tugged it with his teeth lightly before pulling away. It felt real nice to wake up to Seth and Dean next to him. Roman wanted every morning to be like this. He knew that wouldn't be he case if he chose to go back to playing football again.

Seth was not satisfied with that kiss so he straddled Roman's hips and leaned down to kiss him passionately. His tongue touching his almost immediately. He moaned as Roman pulled the covers off of them and gripped his ass firmly. He began to rock his hips, forward and back. Their covered cocks making contact and rubbing against each other. They moaned simultaneously as their cocks became hard by the stimulation. Seth pulled away from the kiss and went to strip out of his briefs. Before getting back on the bed, he hooked his fingers under Roman's briefs and pulled them all the way down to his ankles. He hopped back on the bed and turned to see Dean still sleeping.

"He's a heavy sleeper" Roman informed him as he ran his index finger up and down Seth's hard shaft. Seth moaned and leaned forward to kiss him again. He felt Roman reach around him and guide his hard member to his entrance. He wasn't prepped whats so ever but he didn't care. He knew Roman would go slow, not wanting to hurt him.

Roman slowly pushed the head in Seth's entrance and saw how his cock disappeared more, as Seth moved further down on him. He grasped Seth's hips and growled at the friction.

Seth hissed at the slight pain but it quickly transformed into a moan and pleasure. He began to move up and down on Roman's cock while his hands rubbed up and down Roman's chest. His breathing was low but rapid. He looked at Roman and could tell he was mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing insde him each time he went down. He reached down and began to stroke himself, while continuing to move.

"Fuck, Seth...that's right. Bounce on my cock" Roman smacked Seth's right ass cheek, making him yelp. Seth laughed softly, then leaned back down as they engaged in a sloppy kiss that insisted of their tongues mostly. Rollins rotated his hips. Roman grabbed his hips, stopping him though. In sudden motion, Roman wrapped his arms around Seth, and held him in a bear hug as he thrusted up inside his channel rapidly. Seth moaned loudly and that cause someone to wake up.

"Well...this is the best thing I've ever woken up to" Dean smirked as he watched Roman and Seth stop moving to look over at him. The sight and sound of his two boyfriends fucking was the best thing in the world. He roamed his eyes all over their naked and sweaty bodies and bit his lip as he felt his dick twitch in his boxer briefs. He rolled over onto his back and pulled the bed sheets off of him, exposing the buldge in his briefs. "Please...don't stop on my count. You may continue" he smiled as he began to rub his cock over his briefs.

Roman groaned and began to thrust into Seth once again. Rollins moaned and leaned down to rest rest his head on Roman's chest. As he got fucked, he watched as Dean pulled his cock out of his briefs and began to stroke himself while watching he and Roman fuck. Seth and Dean locked eyes, both seeing lust and passion in them.

Suddenly, the sound of a ringing cellphone caused them to stop all movement. Roman rolled his eyes as he realized it was his. "I better get that" he gently pulled out of Seth and sat him next to Dean. Seth frowned as he watched Roman grab his cellphone and leave the bedroom, closing the door behind him. His lips curled into a smile when he felt Dean kiss his neck. He giggled and laid back down and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders as he continued to kiss him.

"Shit, you guys got me so hard" Dean whispered in his ear. He buried his face in Seth's neck and just stayed there. Seth began to stroke his short hair. They soon broke the embrace when they heard Roman enter the room again. They looked over at him and he looked pretty upset.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked criously.

"Umm, nothing. We better get ready or we'll be late for work." Roman lied. He didn't want to tell them that Antonio kept on pressring him about going to California and trying out for the 49ers. He just couldn't say it. The fear of what their reaction would be, scared him. His answer remained the same though. He told Antonio no, even though the idea still floated in his mind.

Seth and Dean were slightly bummed that they didn't get to climax that morning. Sure, after the game of strip poker they played last night, there was plenty of climaxes to go around but that still wasn't enough. "No worries, we have plenty of other chances" Dean winked at him then kissed him quickly before getting off the bed.

Seth gave a soft smile and nodded. He was curious as to who called Roman and put him such mood. Should he ask? What if Roman didn't like being pushed? No, he wouldn't risk it. Roman said it was nothing and he would take his word for it.

Dean went into the restroom and washed his face before brushing his teeth. He looked in the mirror and cocked his head to one sid as he looked at his stomach carefully. He bit his lip as he noticed it was a bit swollen. He turned to the side and saw just how swollen it was. He frowned. "Guys, I think I'm getting fat" he called out to his boyfriends. He watched as Roman and Seth appeared at the door with raised eyebrows. "Look" he pointed to his stomach. "I'm fat"

Roman chuckled and stepped inside to wrap his arms around Dean's waist. He looked down at Dean's stomach and smiled. "You still look sexy to me" he pecked his lips quickly and let him go.

"So you admit I'm fat!" Dean pouted and looked back in the mirror.

"Don't worry about it. You look the same to me" Seth smiled.

"Thank you baby. At least now I know who is the sensitive one in this relationship" Dean glared at Roman who bit back a laugh

"I'm sorry babe, you look perfect no matter what" Roman pecked his lips. "C'mon let's hurry. We're going to be late"

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Dean was still concerned about his stomach. He honestly didn't think it was normal for it to be like that. He felt bloated in some way and he didn't know why he was feeling weird. He sat at his desk while his students took a test quietly. Ambrose took a deep breath and straightened up his back. It started hurting out of nowhere.

"I'm done with my test Mr. Ambrose" one student got up and placed the test on Dean's desk. "Mr. Ambrose, are you okay?" he noticed the teachers weird body language.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Dean nodded. "Well, what do you think? Do I look fat to you?" he stood up so his student could get a clear view. He heard the other students in the backround laughing. "Hey, no laughing and get back to your test"

"You look the same Mr. Ambrose" the student informed him.

"Good" he sighed in relief. Everyone told him he looked the same but he didn't feel the same. All he was glad about was that the stomach pain at least had not come back. Maybe he was just gaining a little bit of weight because of his eating habits lately.

The bell soon rang and all his student placed their tests on his desk before leaving the room. He looked over to the door and saw Seth walking in. He smiled and got up.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Seth asked as he pulled Dean close to him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine." he lied. He tried not show off that his back hurt more when he stood up from his chair. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you said your stomach hurt yesterday and this morning you were...concerned about your weight." Seth ran his fingers through Dean's hair. He studied his face and for once, couldn't read him.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine now. Perfectly perfect" Dean assured him. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend deeply. They parted lips and their tongues instantly curled together.

"You know" Seth pulled away and brushed his lips across Dean's. "It has occured to me that you have only fucked me in my classroom. And not yours" He saw the way Dean's lips curled into a smile.

"I think we can change that" Ambrose whispered as he pinned Seth against the board. They kissed hungirly and stripped out of most of their clothes. Dean turned Seth around and slowly entered him from behind. Seth moaned and grabbed his cock, stroking himself. He felt some pain since he wasn't well stretched but his activites with Roman that morning still had him stretched a bit. They continued to fuck, their skin slapping together making loud noises and their moans combining to make sweet music. A couple more thrusts and pumps later, they found their climax.

It wasn't until Seth turned around that he noticed the door to the classroom was wide open. "We better stop doing this while on the job. We can't be pushing our luck like that" he said as he got dresed again.

"Somehow, I think that will be impossible" Dean swatted Seth's ass and chuckled.

* * *

**[Hours Later]**

Dean, Seth, and Roman were back at home after work and were relaxing on the couch; fooling around with each other as the TV was heard in the backround. Seth felt more special than he ever had as he sat in the middle. Dean and Roman caressed his body and peppered kisses everywhere they could on his golden skin.

Once again though, it did not last as Roman's cellphone rang again. He growled and got up to answer it in the kitchen. Seth pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He was cleary annoyed.

"He'll come back" Dean wrapped his arms Seth and brought him closer. They kissed slowly and Seth moved to straddled Dean's lap. He pulled away when he heard him hiss, like he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Seth studied his face in alert.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Felt like a cramp was coming but it went away" Dean smiled, hoping that Seth bought his lie. Seth didn't have a chance to respond once Roman came back into the living room.

"Sorry about that" Roman sat down next to them.

"It's okay" Dean replied.

"I'm going to go get a drink" Seth got off Dean's lap and walked towards the kitchen, not even looking at Roman on the way there. He grabbed the lemonade pitcher from the fridge a poured himself a cup. As he took a sip, he heard and cellphone vibrating against the counter and turned to see that it was Roman's. He but his lip as he walked over to it and picked it up. It kept vibrating so Seth just turned it on to see a couple of new text messages. He knew this was wrong but his curiosity got the best of him and he read them. He felt his heart pound against his chest as he read the texts by someone named Antonio.

_What's the big deal? Come to San Fransisco. Can you imagine the two of us together? Next time I call you, I hope the answer is yes._

Seth couldn't believe what he was reading. Who was this Antonio guy? Whoever he was, Seth didn't like him already. Was Roman cheating on him and Dean? He hoped that wasn't the case but it sure seemed liked it. His eyes began to water in anger and hurt. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room, the cellphone still clutched to his hand. Dean and Roman noticed him immediately.

"What's the matter baby?" Roman asked.

"Who...is Antonio?" Seth sniffled as he showed him the text messages on his phone.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

Roman swallowed hard as he looked at the text messages Antonio had sent him. He was now pissed off at him for contacting him again. Roman had told him not to contact him any further. He looked up at Seth and saw the tears in his eyes. It hurt knowng that he caused them. He looked so heart-broken and sad. Roman stood up and attempted to grab Seth's hand but he backed away.

"Seth, baby you shouldn't be crying. Antonio is just a friend and Dean can tell you that"

"Yeah Seth, Antonio is just a friend. They have been since they were in college. Why are you crying?" Dean approached him and wrapped one arm around his waist while he wiped Seth's tears with his free hand.

Seth sniffled again and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "Look...a-at the t-text messages" he lifted the cellphone so Dean could see the messages clearly.

Dean frowned. Even he had to admit that the texts looked a bit suspicious. It's not that he didn't trust Roman. He jus didn't just anybody else. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this Seth." Dean stroked his hair slowly. "Right, Roman" he gave him the death stare.

Roman took a shaky breath as his heart began to race. He knew it was time to tell his lovers the truth. "Antonio called me yesterday and told me he was in L.A. He said the San Fransisco 49ers were holding an open camp and that I should go try out. I told him no but he keeps on insisting."

"You said no but that doesn't mean you don't want to go. You do don't you?" Seth lifted his head and got out of Dean's embrace. He walked over to stand in front of Roman. "I know you've never told me this directly but playing professional football has always been your dream hasn't it?"

"Yeah but I blew it the first time. I'm not sure I want to try again"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Rome" Seth didn't like the idea of Roman leaving Florida but who was he to stand in the way of his dream? He really couldn't do that. He felt bad about his initial reaction to the text messages. How could he ever think that Roman would cheat on him and Dean? Seth knew he had trust issues and he also knew he needed to fix them.

"No!" both Roman and Seth turned to see Dean standing there with his arms folded over his chest. "I'm probably being selfish but I don't want you leave Rome. Please don't leave us" Dean went over to him and embraced him tightly. The room grew silent, then a sudden yelp echoed through the living room.

"Dean!" Seth yelped when he saw Dean slide out of Roman's embrace and fall to the ground, holding his stomach. "Dean, what's the matter?" Seth and Roman got on their knees next to him.

"Dean baby...tell me what's wrong. Answer me!" Roman yelled.

"My...stomach..h-hurts" Dean replied in between breaths. The pain had never been this sharp before and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet. It came to a point where he knew he had to go to the hospital. The pain was too unbearable.

"We have to take him to the hospital Rome!" Seth cried. He wiped the tears away as they got up and carried Dean to the car. Roman drove as Seth sat in the back seat with Dean. He had his arms around him and soothed him as much he could.

"It really hurts Seth" Dean whipered.

"It's okay baby. We're almost there. Hang on." Seth planted a kiss to the top of head.

They soon arrived at the emergency room and a couple nurses laid Dean down on a bed and rolled him through some double doors. Seth wanted to go but they wouldn't allow it. "I'm so scared Rome" Seth collapsed in Roman's arms and sobbed quietly.

"He's going to be fine baby. C'mon, let's sit" Roman guided him to the waiting room and they sat close to each other. Roman tried to calm Seth down as they waited for any news. He was just as scared but he knew how to be calm. He knew he had to be, for the sake of Seth and Dean. He couldn't help but feel guilty for Dean being there. Reigns had obviously upset Dean that match that he got sick somehow. He prayed it was nothing serious.

"Rome, you really turned down Antonio's offer?" Seth whispered.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to leave the two people I love the most. I'm willing to sacrifice my dream, in order to be with you guys"

Seth's head snapped up in suprise. Did he just hear right? "You...you love me Rome?"

"Of course I do baby. I love you just as much as I love Dean. Don't you ever doubt that okay" he tapped his index on Seth's nose playfully.

Seth felt more tears coming. Roman did love him. His heart swelled up in happiness. Maybe he really should stop doubting himself in the relationship. "I love you too Rome" Seth leaned forward to kiss him passionately on the lips. The warmness of both their tongues inside each other's mouths. For a second, they didn't care that they were right in the middle of a waiting room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dean was laid back on a bed as he waited for the doctor to come in a tell him what was wrong with him. The pain had subsided after they gave him to some pain medicine. Now, all he wanted was for Seth and Roman to be right there with him.

**[With the doctor and nurse]**

"Dr. Sandow..." nurse Ms. Lee came up to the doctor with a couple papers in her hands. She was looking at them with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe what she was reading.

Dr. Sandow raised an eyebrow. "You got the results of that patient? What's the matter?" the nurse handed him over the papers and he blinked a couple times. "H-How is this even possible nurse?"

"I have no clue doctor." the nurse shook her head. "That's what the reslults indicate though"

"What's his name?"

"Dean Ambrose, doctor"

"Dean Ambrose..." the doctor rubbed his beard with his fingers. "Who brought him here?"

"He came in with two other men. They are anxious to know what's the matter. I'm assuming one of them is the...you know."

"Thank you nurse Lee, I'll take it from here" Dr. Sandow walked away and entered Dean's room. "Mr. Ambrose, you didn't come here alone right? Would you like me to bring in who brought you so I can tell you all the results?"

"Yes please!" Dean sat up in relief.

"Very well...what are their names?" Once Dean gave him the names, he walked out and closed the door. Before heading to the waiting room, he made a quick phone call in his office.

"Randy...guess who is here at the hospital and guess what he's having"

* * *

Dean and Roman walked behind Dr. Sandow as they entered Dean's room. They immdiately went over to him and hugged him securely. "Can you tell us what's wrong with me now?" Dean asked anxiously as he held onto Roman and Seth's hands.

Dr. Sandow bit his lip as he looked down at the papers in front of him. His lips curled into a smile as he looked back up. "It's nothing too serious but you do need surgery. The reason for the pain was...your appendix is swollen because it got filled up with a lot of unecessary liquid and we need to remove your appendix before is ruptures" he replied as he looked back down at the papers.

"Surgery..." Dean frowned.

"Don't worry Dean, appendix removal is very common. Right doctor?" Roman asked. He and Seth were thankful that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Yes absolutely. It's a surgery I've done plenty of times and it's very common. There's nothing to worry about" the doctor smiled. "I'm going admit you into a room because the surgery has to be as soon as possible. I'll be right back"

Dr. Sandow stepped out of the room and took a deep breath. He was nervous but also confident that he could pull this off. He walked through the hallway and bumped into nurse Lee.

"Doctor, how did they take the news? I'm assuming they are shocked but also happy?" she smiled.

"Oh umm, yeah they took it well."

"Great. So unusual but it's cute nonetheless. Would you like me to make an appoinment for them to come back in two weeks?"

"No...I got it, thank you" Dr. Sandow quickly walked away and entered his office. He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. Randy, baby...I've got things under control. Don't worry, I told them it was the appendix. I'm doing it in a couple of hours."

"How are you going to pull it off?"

Sandow smiled. "Don't worry. All I have to do is remove the appendix and rest will take care of itself. After all, it's only been a couple weeks, close to a month. It's not that big. Anyways, I gotta go" Sandown hung up the phone and stood up to stretch. These next few hours were going to be a bloody mess.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm SCREAMING as well as you guys, even though I'm writing it lol. Next couple chapters will be very sad...and angsty...REVIEW. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to point something out real quick. The story obviously is involving mpreg and I failed to make that announcement in the summary of the story. I did add it now though. I know some readers aren't comfortable with it so if you're one of them, I do apologize for not warning you ahead of time. You may stop reading if you wish, but it seems like most of you are okay with it. I would still like to hear your opinions about it in the review box though. Thanks and enjoy chapter 18 :]**

* * *

Nurse AJ Lee was making her last round of check-ups for the night, before her shift would end. She entered the final room which consisted of one patient. The elderly man liked his privacy so he had all curtains closed around his bed. AJ peeked through and gave him a smile. "Just coming to take one last look. How are you Mr. Jamison?"

"I feel better than this morning, actually"

"That's god to hear. Everything looks good for another couple hours." AJ adjusted the machine and checked his pulse before finishing up. "Alright, see you tomorrow Mr. Jamison." AJ closed the curtains up again after waving goodbye to him. Before she stepped out of the room, she could hear voices coming from the bed closest to the window. Walking over, she saw one of her co-workers hooking up a man to a machine. She got a closer look at the man and she furrowed her eyebrows; she got even more confused when she saw the two men that were standing at the foot of the bed.

"Umm Summer, what are you doing?"

"I'm addmitting this patient. Dr. Sandow's orders."

"Why?"

"Appendix removal" Summer answered simply.

AJ shook her head in confusion. "Summer stop. I'll take it from here"

"But Dr. Sandow told me to do it"

"It's fine, I'll finish up. Our shifts are almost over so you better get going." Summer nodded and dropped what she was doing before leaving the room. AJ walked over to the machine and turned it off. She unhooked Dean of every tube.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Roman looked at the nurse skeptical. Dean just rubbed his arm as he looked at the nurse with innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Sandow made a huge mistake. You don't need your appendix removed."

"What?" Seth looked at her confused.

AJ looked at all three men and could easily see the confusion on their faces. She was just as confused, wondering why the doctor would order a room for Dean and lie about needing his appendix removed. "Look, I'm the one that grabbed your x-rays when they became available and they did not indicate that your appendix was the problem. In fact, the lab results showed something totally different."

"Why would the doctor lie to us?" Dean frowned.

Seth walked to the side of the bed and held onto Dean's hand. "Yes, why would a doctor lie to us about his health. Isn't that illegal or something?" You could clearly tell that Seth was annoyed by the tone in his voice.

"I have no idea why Dr. Sandow would lie but I can assure you that I will do something about it and involve the higher-ups" AJ said seriously. Lying to a patient was very delicate and now, that doctor would be in trouble for sure.

"I'll break his face if I see him again" Roman whispered but you could hear the anger in his voice and see it in his grey eyes. His jaw ticked and it looked like he would explode at any moment.

"I wouldn't blame you" the nurse said thruthfully. She wanted to give that doctor a piece of her mind as well. Now, she understood why he wouldn't allow her to set up another appointment.

"So, what is wrong with me then? You said the lab results showed something else" Dean spoke up. He sat up on the bed and place his free hand on his stomach. He was now worried that there was something worse going on with him.

AJ looked between all three men and bit her lip before smiling. She wasn't even sure how to explain it because she didn't know how it happened. "Well you see um...I don't how to say this" she giggled shyly. All three men were even more confused. "See, Mr. Ambrose, you're umm...pregnant?" she said it more as a question than a statement.

Their jaws dropped. Surely, their ears were decieving them? Pregnant? Did they hear that right? They couldn't believe it. Roman chuckled a bit, not believing the nurse. "That can't be right. There must be a mix up. He's a man incase you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, how...how is that even possible?" Dean whispered and looked down at his stomach. He got tingles just on the thought of possibly having a baby inside of him.

"In all honesty, I have no idea. I've only heard about one other case like this and there was some mention of female hormones. But I can't be too sure. I think it's best you guys go to a different doctor because, the one here clearly can't be trusted. We ran your blood through every single test that exists, even pregnancy. It came out positive."

"I can't believe this. You're...you're pregnant?" Roman smiled and sat next to Dean on the bed. He brought his hand up to his stomach and rubbed it.

Nurse Lee couldn't help but smile. It was definitely odd to see two men happy about pregnancy but she guessed that's how God wanted it. He did things for a reason and he knew why he does what he does. "Congrats you two. I'm assuming your father" she placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. He just smiled and nodded.

Seth swallowed hard and let go of Dean's hand before stepping away from the bed. Dean turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows "Seth baby, what's the matter?" Seth just backed away and ran out of the room, leaving Dean and Roman confused. Nurse Lee just had an odd look on her face. Why did Dean call that man baby? She shugged and went back to smiling at the scene of Roman and Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but hey, the baby is safe! What could be wrong with Seth though? REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean and Roman arrived back home as soon as the nurse released Dean and signed the discharge papers. They frowned after noticing that Seth was not there. They had stopped by his house on the way there and he wasn't there either. "Rome..." Dean whined sadly. "He's not here either and he won't pick up his phone"

Roman sighed and ran his fingers through his loose hair. "Where could he have gone? Why would he run out on us like that? We just found out we're having a baby...why would he leave without saying a word?" He sat on the couch and reached his hand out so Dean could grab it. Once he did, Roman pulled him down so he could sit on his lap.

"What if he doesn't want this baby?" Dean rested his head on his lovers chest and sighed. "He's probably so freaked out and doesn't want to be with us anymore. It's probably too much responsibility for him." He just kept thinking the worst as he spoke.

"Dean calm down. We shouldn't just assume okay. Let's wait and see if he comes back. Then we talk to him and ask him what's going on"

"What if he doesn't come back!" Dean stood up rapidly and walked to their bedroom, with Roman right behind him. Dean opened their closet door and sighed in relief when he saw that Seth's clothes was still in their place. "His clothes is still here"

"Look, let's just wait until he comes back. In the mean time, I'll make an appointment with a doctor somewhere else so they can check you out"

"I won't go to that appointment without Seth" Dean plopped down on the bed and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I want him there"

"I'm sure he'll be back by the time of your appointement. I'm going to make the call" Roman kissed Dean's cheek and left he bedroom.

Dean laid down on the bed and began to rub his stomach. He still couldn't believe that there was a baby growing inside of him. He was of course scared as hell but the thought of having a baby excited him. Knowing the fact that he was going to give Roman and Seth a baby, was the best feeling in the world. Now he knew why women were always anxious to get pregnant. The nurse said there had only been one other case of a man getting pregnant so he felt lucky and proud.

Dean began to panick again as he thought back to Seth. He could be anywhere right now and not where he was suppose to be. At home with him, celebrating the unusual and surprising pregnancy. Dean had the fear that Seth may never come back. Maybe he was thinking too much of it but he really wanted Seth next to him. He missed him. He looked towards the door and saw it open slowly. He sat up with hope that it would be Seth but it was Roman. His face fell a bit and he laid back down.

"Not happy to see me?" Roman pouted and laid down on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just...he should be here with us. What is more important than us right now? Is having this baby not a big deal to him?"

"I doubt that's the reason. Please stop thinking about it. I told you to wait until he gets here. Come here" Roman opened his arms and Dean immediately cuddled into him.

Dean lifted his head and looked into Roman's eyes before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Dean took the initiative and entered his tongue inside Roman's mouth. He moaned when he felt his thick tongue against his. Ambrose could feel his lover grasping his chin, pulling him closer as they continued to kiss. "I want you Rome" he mumbled against his lips.

"We don't even know if it's safe" Roman broke the kiss and shook his head.

"Oh come on. I'm barely a month, nothing is going to happen"

"Still, I think it'll be better that we talk to a doctor first. Your appointment is in three days by the way" he laughed as Dean scooted away from his embrace and laid on his side, his back facing him. "You're going to be extra horny through it all aren't you?" he smiled to himself when Dean didn't say anything or move. Roman grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him to lay on his back. He hovered over him and caressed his cheek. "Because I'm okay with that"

Dean laughed and blushed a little. He tilted his head as Roman began to kiss his neck. He moaned when he felt Roman's tongue on his skin. Shivers ran down his spine as Roman grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, pulling it off and tossing in on the floor.

Roman trailed kisses from his neck, to his collarbone, and down to his pectoral muscles. He nipped at his right nipple, then sucked it into his mouth. He could hear Dean moaning softly. Looking up at him, he saw he had his eyes closed and his lips were parted. Reigns went back to the task at hand and continued to shower him with kisses, going down on him. He reached his semi-swollen stomach and placed soft kisses there. His stomach wasn't all that swollen but you could notice a really small bump.

Reigns unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He hooked his fingers under the denim fabric and under his briefs, pulling both all the way down and off through his feet. He began to place kisses on his thighs and worked his way up until he met with his hard shaft.

"Roman" Dean pleaded as he looked down at him. He let out a shaky breath when Roman finally took his cock into his warm mouth. He squirmed against the bed and held onto Roman's head as it bobbed up and down. He panted as he heard Roman slurp and suck his cock more rapidly. A gasp escaped his mouth when he felt one of Roman's hands massage his balls. "Fuck, Rome" Dean sat up and pulled Roman off of his cock to kiss him passionately. He could taste his own pre cum on his tongue and moaned into the kiss. He broke it and laid back down once Roman started sucking him again. This time, he couldn't control it anymore. Loud moans fllled the room as he came inside of Roman's mouth. "Roman!" he arched his back and shivered a bit by the intesity his orgasm brought him.

Roman released his cock with a loud pop and went back up the bed to lay next to him. Dean curled up to him and Roman wrapped his arms around him.

Dean pulled the bed sheets over them and their body heat warmed each other up. "Where do you think he is?" Dean whispered.

"I have no idea" Roman kissed the top of his head and they soon fell in deep sleep despite trying to fight it, wanting to see when Seth got there.

Seth sat in a booth at a local cafe and sipped his coffee as he thought. He thought back to everything that happened since he picked up Roman's cellphone from the counter earlier in the day. Everything happened so fast and too much happened in a short period of time. He had felt so overwhelmed, he ultimately just ran out of there. He looked up from the table when he saw a tall figure walking towards him.

"Seth"

"Randy..." Seth's eyes followed him as he sat down across from him on the booth. "So..." Seth's voice began to crack and his eyes were gilstening with tears, threatning to fall already. "You killed our baby all those years ago...and now you tried to kill theirs?" His face scrunched up and he covered it up with his hands as the tears fell and landed on his palms. "It took me a while to remember his face and name. Sandow is the guy you cheated on me with" he mumbled against his face.

* * *

**A/N: That conversation should be interesting! REVIEW! Thank you guys for all support on this story so far! Close to 50 favs and 90 follows. That's pretty amazing so thank you all :]**


	20. Chapter 20

"Their baby? So, that baby isn't even yours but yet you're here defending it?" Randy shook his head.

"That's not the fucking point Randy! They are my boyfriends, and...that's their baby. You really think I would sit back and do nothing after what you and Sandow attempted to do?"

"Actually, that is point, Seth. You had nothing to do with the creation of that baby. That's something between them and nothing to do with you"

Seth just stayed quiet, knowing that Randy had a point there. Dean and Roman were having a baby. They were to be parents together. Where did that leave him? He had no idea. Dean and Roman now had something to connect and bond over even more; while he had nothing. He was just the other boyfriend. Oh, what he would give to go back in time and protect his baby from Randy. His daughter would be alive right now. Seth wiped the tears away and sniffled.

"You said it right now. That baby has nothing to do with me. So why did you and Sandow plan that?"

"Because you're involved with them, and because I know you. You would have love for that baby to some degree"

Seth shook his head in disbelief. "You know, after you caused our daughter's death, I thought you would atleast change and feel some compassion and feel guilty for hitting me on that certain day. That's obviously not the case since you tried to get rid of another baby!" The anger could clearly be heard in voice, even though his tone was low.

"Those assholes don't deserve happiness" Randy snarled.

"Don't call them that!" Seth slammed his hands on the table. He glanced around the cafe, seeing as other people stared at him. He didn't give a fuck at the moment. "You leave them alone. What did they ever do to you?"

"They took you away from me" Randy replied simply.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You were the one that kicked me out and pushed me away. You don't care if you have me or not. You just want to see me suffer. Your drug is to see me miserable" Seth looked at him in disgust. "Stay away from them Randy, I'm warning you"

"I'll leave them alone" Randy nodded. "As long as you leave them alone as well"

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Seth cocked his head to the side.

"Seth..." Randy groaned. "Don't you see it? I'm only trying to help you here. All you are to those two is miscellanous"

"That's not true." Seth retorted. He laid back on his chair and watched the way Randy's eyebrows raised. He let out a deep breath and looked away, just staring at the while wall, not knowng what else to say. He couldn't think anymore. "I'm leaving" he stood up and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on.

"Seth, you can't leave by yourself. It's late"

"Like you actually care" Seth rolled his eyes and walked away, exiting the cafe. Since he didn't have his car with him, he began to walk. He stopped when someone grabbed his elbow "Leave me alone Randy."

"I'm not letting you walk by yourself. It's too dangerous"

"Stop with the act Randy. I'm sick of it. The only thing that has me in danger right now is you. Get away from me" Rollins snatched his elbow away. He groaned in frustration when Randy grabbed his hand and guided him through the streets. They ended up at the hotel room where Randy was staying.

Once they entered the room, Randy attacked Seth's lips with his own, bruising them almost. Seth felt Randy grab him by the shoulder and throw him on the bed. Randy hovered over him and kissed all over his neck. Seth bit his lip and tilted his head. It wasn't until he regained all his senses that he realized what was happening. He used all his strenght to push Randy off of him before sprinting out of the room. He turned ever corner in hopes of losing Randy in case he was chasing after him.

* * *

Seth reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the house key that Dean and Roman gave him on one ocassion. He opened up the door and stepped inside the quiet house. He didn't want to disturb Roman or Dean, since they were obviously sleeping in the bedroom. Seth just layed on the couch and lured himself to sleep.

The next morning, Dean woke up and a frown immediately formed on his face when he realized that only Roman was laying in bed with him. He pecked Roman's cheek softly before getting up and putting on his boxer briefs. He stepped out of the bedroom and his nostrils instantly inhaled the smell of pancakes, coming from the kitchen. Ambrose rubbed his stomach as he entered the kitchen. A gasp escaped his mouth when he saw Seth in front of the stove. He sprinted towards him and hugged him from behind. "Seth, you're here! You came back!" he said in disbelief. He pulled away and waited until Seth turned around, so he could kiss him. Seth moved out of the way though and handed him the phone. "What?" he looked at him confused.

"You need to call work and tell them you can't make it, atleast for the rest of the week. I already called"

Dean frowned and took the phone out of Seth's hand. He backed away as soon as Seth turned his back on him again. Why was he acting so cold towards him? Did he do something wrong? He continued to wonder as he sadly dialed the school number.

Seth placed three plates on the kitchen table and placed two pancakes on each. He took the orange juice pitcher out of the fridge and placed it on the center of the table, next to the syrup. He grabbed some knives, forkes, and cups as well. By the time Dean entered the kitchen again, everything was finished. "Breakfast is ready" Seth pointed to the table.

Dean bit his lip and walked over to sit down. He picked up his fork and poked at his pancakes. "Why did you run out of the hospital yesterday?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, why did you?" Seth heard a deep voice and turned to see Roman standing there with his arms crossed.

"Can we please just eat breakfast first? I can explain everything afterwards" Roman and Seth walked over and sat down. They all ate in silence and it was rather uncomfortable. The air felt so cold and the atmosphere was almost unbearable.

"You should umm, call work and take the rest of the week off. We already did it ourselves" Seth spoke to Roman without looking at him.

"I'll go do that right now" Roman dropped his fork and dragged his chair back so he could stand. He was clearly pissed off and Seth couldn't blame him.

* * *

After cleaning up the plates and the kitchen table, Seth walked into the living room where Dean and Roman were already waiting for him. Seth decided to sit on the couch across from them so they could be face to face.

"I'm really sorry I ran out like that" Seth started. "Everything was happening so fast, I was feeling overwhelmed" Seth watched the way Dean's face fell at his words. He wanted to comfort his lover with everything he had but he needed to explain everything now.

"I know you guys want an explanation as to why that doctor lied to us. It took me a while but I finally remembered him. He was the guy that Randy cheated on me with" Seth squirmed in his seat when he saw Roman stand up and began to pace the room.

"I guess he remembered me when he saw me and he called Randy, telling him what was going on. They both came up with the idea of lying and saying it was the appendix. During the surgery, Sandow was going to do something so your baby wouldn't survive.. They wanted it dead."

Roman stopped pacing and Dean gasped, holding onto his stomach securely. "How do you know this?"

"I talked to Randy"

"You went to go see Randy?" Roman accused.

"No, I was in a cafe and he just showed up there. I accused him and he didn't even try to deny all my suspicions." There was a pause for a momet, until Seth spoke again. "It's all my fault" his voice cracked, the tears ready to fall.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked. He got up and walked over to the other couch, sitting right down next to Seth.

"I'm the reason why he wanted to kill your baby. To see me hurting again. If it wasn't for that nurse, your baby wouldn't be here right now" Seth turned to look Dean in the eye. His eyes traveled down to his stomach.

Dean bit his lip. "You keep talking as if this baby isn't yours too" he whispered sadly.

"That's because it's not!" Seth snapped and Dean flinched a bit. "I had nothing to do with the fact that you're now carrying a baby. I did nothing, it was you two. That baby will have your DNA, not mine. I will be nothing to that baby" Dean's bottom lip quivered as if he was about to cry.

"You are so wrong about that" Roman shook his head and laughed in pure disbelief.

"Oh really?" Seth stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yes!" Dean threw his hands up in frustration. "It doesn't matter what DNA the baby has Seth! That shouldn't determine who can be in a family and who gets to raise a child. I don't know how many times we have to tell you that this is an equal relationship. You really think that when the nurse told us I was pregnant, I only thought about Roman and myself? No, I thought about you too Seth! I thought about all three of us being parents to this child. This baby would have three parents. I get what you're saying though." Dean wiped the tears away. You just don't want the responsibility. You don't want to be a father"

"Oh don't you dare say that! I do want to be a father. I was going to be a father!" Seth began to sob and collapsed back on the couch. Roman and Dean just looked at him confused. Roman walked over there and got on his knees in front of Seth. He placed a hand on his thigh but Seth smacked it away."Back when I was living in Iowa, while I was dating Randy...I got pregnant. You guys remember when the news broke out of the supposed first male pregnancy?"

"Yeah the guy was all over the news but they never showed his face" Roman could already see what Seth was about to say next.

"Well...that was me" Seth confessed. He looked at his lovers faces and they were in utter shock, with their eyes so wide, they looked they were about to pop out. "According to doctors, I was the first man that ever went through that so they had no idea what to recommend me. I didn't know how to handle a pregnancy either so it was hard. Randy was a tool like always and didn't help at all. He made things worse. I did the best I could to eat healthy and do all the obvious stuff but it was all for nothing. One night, I was about 5 and half months pregnant and Randy came home drunk and he started arguing with me." Seth cried again. This time, when Roman placed a hand on his thigh, he placed his own hand over it. While Dean soothed his back. "He ended up hitting m-me. I stumbled on my f-feet and I hit my stomach on the edge of the c-couch."

"I started bleeding and Randy just left me there. I crawled to the phone and called 911. After the paramedics got there, I blacked out. When I woke up, I as in the hospital and I was looking for my baby...my daughter was nowhere and I began to panick. One of the nurse came and calmed me down. She t-told me that m-my baby didn't make it." Rollins hung his head low and cried harder. He could feel Roman and Dean wrapping their arms around him tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby" Dean felt so horrible for the things he said now. It ached his heart to know how much his boyfriend suffered in the past. No one deserved that much pain, especially someone so innocent like Seth. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he felt them water.

"Shh, it's okay baby" Roman whispered and stroked his two-toned hair. He was trying so hard not to explode in anger. He wanted to find Randy and kill him for putting his baby through ultimate hell.

"I would give anything to have my daughter with me right now. If only I could have protected her better..."

"No Seth, don't you dare blame yourself for someone elses mistakes. That guy is an asshole and it's only a matter of time until he pays for what he's done"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you guys and...again I'm sorry for leaving the hospital. I guess when the nurse was congratulating you, besides the Sandow thing, I felt kind of left out in the relationship. Believe me..." Seth turned to Dean. "I want to be a father again. I've been wanting to ever since, you know..." he trailed off. "I guess this is another opportunity for me to be a dad" he smiled and sniffled while he placed a hand on Dean's stomach. To hear Dean say that he wanted him to be a father to the baby as well, it sent shivers down his spine. They wanted him equally, just like they always did. He was beginning to actually realize how crazy he was being for doubting his place in the relationship. "I promise that I'm going to stop being a brat. I just...love you guys so much and.-"

"And we love you too Seth" Dean interrupted. This was the first time that he told Seth that he loved him and he meant it. "We're going to be equal fathers to this baby" he reached over and grabbed Roman's hand, placing it over his and Seth's on his stomach.

"I love you guys" Roman smiled. He stood up moved to sit in between Seth and Dean. He placed an arm around them and pulled them close to his body. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have those two as his boyfriends. They were so innocent and sweet; and they were all his

"Love you too." Dean and Seth repsonded in unison. They all shared a laugh and leaned in to engaged in an unusual threesome kiss that lasted for what felt like a lifetime. They all felt the electricity inside of them and they knew this is where they were supposed to be. Together as one.

Roman smiled into the kiss and pulled away laughing. Dean and Seth looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What so funny?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, it's just..I'm in a relationship with two men who can both conceive babies. We're gonna have to start using condoms"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's kind of a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys an update this weekend. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car. He tilted his head up so he could see the tall building in front of him. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding. There was an uncertainty of how things would go but he knew he was not alone. Dean looked to his left and smiled when he saw Seth standing there. He reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers. He felt more at ease when he felt Seth tighten his fingers in between his.

"It's okay, I'm here." Seth assured him. He understood how nervous he was about the first doctors appointment. There was trust issues because of what happened in the previous hospital but he had to go somewhere and get checked out. Rollins knew exactly how Dean felt and he would make sure to help him go through it. He would tell him everything he should know. He couldn't protect his baby girl all those years ago but damn it, he was going to do everything in his power to protect this baby and his boyfriend's.

Dean got goosebumps when he felt a hand on his lower back. He turned to his right and saw Roman standing there, smirking at him. Those grey eyes full of excitement. "Ready?" he asked as he stroked his lower back with his thumb. Dean nodded and they started to walking towards the entrance of the hospital.

They went up to the front desk and Dean gave the young women his name and let her know that he had an appointment. The women typed his name and smiled when it came up on the screen. "Okay, and what's the problem?" she asked politely.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

The receptionist giggled. "Well, does anything hurt? Why did you make an appointment?"

"Oh! Umm..." Dean looked at his boyfriends nervously not knowing how to say it.

"He's pregnant" Roman replied in a whisper. He couldn't help but chuckle at the women's reaction. That was probably his reaction when he found out as well. He stopped laughing when he saw Dean scowl at him.

"Umm, well" she bit her lip. "I don't know where to send you, to be honest" she said nervously. A man pregnant? How was that even possible? She wondered.

"Well, he needs a female doctor for sure" Seth told her confidently. "I know because I was pregnant once before" Now it was his turn to laugh when her eyes went even more wide. She turned red as she typed on the computer and handed Dean a paper indicating which floor to go to.

"You guys are so mean. The chick was freaked out and you guys were laughing at her" Dean shook his head as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Oh c'mon, you have to admit it was pretty funny." Roman wrapped an arm around his waist. Dean said nothing as they waited for the elevator doors to open up again. Once they stepped into the correct floor and talked to another receptionist, Dean was handed some papers to fill out. Now, they were waiting for his name to be called. He was sitting in between Roman and Dean who were both holding his hands as they waited.

"I'm scared" he whispered as he looked up at the ceiling and tapped his foot on the floor.

"There's nothing to be scared about, trust me" Seth wrapped his free hand behind his neck and pulled him forward to kiss his lips gently.

"Dean Ambrose" A nurse called out and then all stood up. They got ushered to a room where they would wait for the doctor to arrive.

"You guys need to relax me for real. I'm nervous as fuck" Dean groaned and laid back on the bed.

"I'm not giving you a blowjob, Dean. The doctor could come in any minute" Roman leaned against the wall, with his hands in his pockets.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, then smiled at Seth. "What about you baby?" he winked. Seth walked over to him and bent forward. He kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue inside his mouth. Dean moaned and flushed at the searing kiss that Seth was giving him. It was enough to actually relax him.

Roman watched on as his boyfriends made out in front of him, with Seth's ass up in the air. He groaned and walked up beind him, grabbing his hips and pressing his growing erection up against his ass. He heard Seth moan in response but he didn't break the kiss with Dean. They all quickly seperated when they heared the sound of high heels clacking on the floor, towards their room. Dean laughed when Seth stumbled and almost fell down before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Guerrero." The middle-aged lady greeted with a warm smile. When her eyes landed on Seth, she gasped. "Seth, darlin!"

"Vickie? You're here in Florida now?" Seth was surprised. He stood up and hugged her, while Roman and Dean wondered where they knew each other from. "Guys, this was one of the doctors that helped me out back in Iowa when I was pregnant. She was the one that tried to help me out the most" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roman" he shook her hand. He felt much better knowng that he could trust this doctor. He was also thankful that she was there for Seth when he had no one else. Now, she was going to be there for Dean as well.

"Nice to meet you as well. And, you must be Dean Ambrose, she turned to him and he just nodded shyly. She could tell that he was a bit nervous. "Don't be nervous Dean. I'm just going to run some blood tests and I'm doing an ultra sound to make sure everything is going well so far." It amazed her how now there was a second man in history to get pregnant, and the first one was in the same room. Things really do happen for a reason. She always hoped that Seth would get another chance to be a father and now, here he was with his boyfriend pregnant. She was so thankul because he really deserved to be happy.

* * *

The trio walked out of the hospital with smiles on their faces. Dr. Guerrero was really nice and they knew they could trust her. Dean's blood tests came out great and the ultra sound showed that everything was going well with the growth of the baby so far. It was still hard to tell in the pictures but it was clear that there was baby inside him. Dean learned that he was about on month far. He smiled as they walked towards the car with him holding a picture of the ultra sound. It was so small but visible nonetheless.

"Alright, we need to go get those vitamins she recommended from the pharmacy." Roman took the car keys out and unlocked the car.

"Can we got eat afterwards? I'm hungry" Dean slightly pouted as they got in the car.

"Of course, where do you wanna go baby boy?" Seth coddled him.

"Mmm, McDonalds" Dean licked his lips and rubbed his palms together, making his lovers laugh.

* * *

Sandow was straddling Randy's lap while they talked on the couch inside his large house. "I can't believe that stupid nurse ruined the whole plan. When I entered the room, nobody was there anymore. I was so pissed, I'm sorry baby"

"It's not your fault. Good thing you got that nurse fired." Randy planted kisses on Sandow's neck. "Don't worry though, we'll find them somehow"

"How? You said your ex hasn't been home in days" Randy was about to respond but the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Sandow stood up and walked over to answer it. He gulped when he saw a couple police officers standing on either side of the nurse, AJ Lee. "What's going on?"

"Damien Sandow? I'm afraid you need to come with us to answer a few questions at the police station. Oh, and the same goes for Randy Orton" The police officer informed.


	22. Chapter 22

At the start of the weekend, Dean, Seth, and Roman decided to just stay home and relax before returning to work on Monday. Dean was a little self-conscious but his lovers assured him things would be fine for right now. He wasn't exactly showing yet but they all knew that once he did, they would have to speak to the school district. There was a possibility that they wouldn't want a pregnant male to be around students. The word inappropriate would certainly come up. You could make the case that they would not fire a pregnant male just to not taint their reputation but you never know. That's why Roman began to think of other options that they had. He just hoped that Dean and Seth agreed to his plan.

It was Friday night and the trio was in the bedroom, watching a movie while eating junk food. Seth and Roman were laying on the bed while Dean was standing in front of the mirror that was just above their head dresser.

"You guys are still going to love me even though I'm going to look like an inflated balloon, right?" Dean asked as he popped the last piece of his chocolate bar in his mouth. He turned to glare at them when they began to laugh loudly. "I'm being serious. You guys aren't going to be seeing these sexy abs for...a while" He pouted and lifted up his tank top.

Roman stood up from the bed and walked up behind Dean. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked at him through the mirror. "You look sexy now, you'll look sexy then, you will always look sexy, no matter what" He whispered then kissed the back of his head. "Right Seth?"

Seth got up and stood in front of Dean, blocking his view in the mirror. "You will always look perfect baby. Believe that" Seth placed his hands on Dean's chest and leaned forward to kiss him deeply.

Dean moaned into the kiss when he felt Roman place kisses to the back of his neck; his tongue darting out in between. He felt like a litte kid getting spoiled as his lovers showered him with sweet kisses and light touches. He was pretty sure they were both leaving marks on him but he didn't mind. It felt so damn good. His cock twitched inside his basketball shorts and he was getting horny real fast. He guessed it was a pregnancy thing.

Seth immediately entered his tongue inside Dean's mouth, knowing he would taste of chocolate. He was so right. He sucked on Dean's tongue then kissed his lips as he devoured the sweet taste. "Mmm, chocolate" he mumbled against his lips.

Dean broke the kiss and tilted his head to the side as Roman continued to kiss up his neck. He turned his head slightly and met with Roman's lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Dean couldn't feel Seth in front of him anymore so he turned his whole body to face Roman as they kissed, with Roman groping his ass from behind.

Roman groaned when he also got the taste of chocolate from Dean's mouth. His hands traveled up to grab the hem of Dean's tank top. He broke the kiss to pull the clothing off of him. He was about to kiss him again but instead, looked around the room. "Where's Seth?"

"I'm right here" Seth entered the bedroom, only wearing his boxer briefs. He had a bottle of chocolate syrup clutched in his hand as he walked over to the bed and cleared all the food off of it. He laid down and popped open the bottle to squirt some syrup on his chest. "Who wants the first lick?" he asked seductively. He watched as Roman and Dean walked over to lay on either side of him. At the same time, they leaned in and licked the syrup off the center of his chest. It was one of sexiest thing he's ever witnessed. "You guys need to take your clothes off, it's killing the mood." Seth pouted and sat up to pull his boxer briefs off.

Dean and Roman smiled as they stood up and quickly got naked. Seth tilted his head up and squirted a decent amount of chocolate syrup in his mouth. He closed the bottle up and placed it aside. He grabbed both his lovers by their necks and slowly pulled them forward to engage in a three-way kiss. Their mouths became sticky as Dean and Roman sucked the chocolate off of Seth's lips and tongue. They moaned and breathed heavy as they touched each other while kissing each other urgently.

Dean pulled away from the kiss first and grabbed the bottle. He settled himself in between Seth's parted legs. Sticking his tongue out, he poured a small of amount of syrup on it. He threw the bottle aside and went directly to Seth's cock, licking it from the base, all the way to the top, staining the thick shaft with the syrup on his tongue. He heard Seth moaning above him and smiled as he took his cock into his mouth and began to suck the sticky substance off.

Roman groaned as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. He straddled Seth's shoulders and guided his thick cock to Seth's parted lips. "Suck me, baby" he said in a low but deep voice. Seth looked up at him as he began to suck his cock. Roman begant to move his hips, wanting Seth to take all of him inside his talented and warm mouth.

The trio filled the room with moans and groaned as they sucked each other off. Except for Dean who was forced to stroke his own cock until they all got spent. Seth swallowing Roman's warm cum while Dean pleasanlty swallowed Seth's cum, as well as the small amount of chocolate syrup left on his tongue.

The oral sex felt so fucking good and they were beyond satisfied. They panted as they laid on the bed, playing with each other's fingers. "I need a shower. I'm all sticky" Seth spoke up and sighed.

"And I'm hungry" Dean rubbed his stomach as he got off the bed. He put his boxers on and left for the kitchen as Seth went to shower.

Roman just laid there and smiled at his partners. He knew that those two were it for him. Those guys and that baby, were the whole world to him. He would do anything to protect, them, provide for them and love them. They deserved that and so much more. Roman knew that his decision was the best one and he was confident that Seth and Dean would support him.

* * *

After taking a shower and getting dressed in a t-shirt and sweapants, Seth exited the bathroom and was immediately swooped into Roman's arms. "I love you" Roman pecked his lips.

"I love you too" Seth's cheeks flushed red at Roman's words.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Roman gabbed Seth's hand and went to the kitchen where Dean was munching on a bowl of mac n cheese. "Guys, I have to talk to you about something really important." Roman said seriously.

"What is it?" Seth asked nervously. The look on Roman's face told that he was being very serious. Dean had seen that look many times before and knew he meant business. He placed the bowl on the counter and paid full attention to him.

"It's about San Fransisco"

* * *

**A/N: What is Roman up to? REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

Dean and Seth froze in place as they heard Roman mention San Fransisco. They were all so caught up on Dean's pregnancy that they totally forgot about the big shot that Roman had waiting for him in California. Dean swallowed hard and looked over to see Seth's reaction. It was clear that he was more concerned than Seth. He really didn't get why Seth was so calm about it. "What about San Fransisco?" Dean finally turned to look at Roman.

Roman looked at his boyfriends and sighed before speaking. "I know I was laughing at the time but I was serious when I metioned about the two of you being able to have babies. I would like to the think that the family is going to get bigger, which means simple teaching jobs won't be enough"

"No, Rome." Dean immediately rejected. "I don't want you to go to San Fransisco. If you go, and impress the 49ers enough to join the team, you would have to move there."

"I would never move somewhere and not bring you guys with me" Roman shook his head.

"But still, you would be gone most of the time and you won't have time for us" Dean crossed his arms infadically.

"Dean, you're being a bit selfish here" Seth finally spoke up.

"No I'm not!" Dean yelled, feeling offended by Seth's words. "You have no idea how it will be once he starts playing. It will be no different than when he played in college. That's all he can focus on, football and nothing else" he glared over at Roman. "I've been with him since college so I know it how it works, Seth"

Seth just looked away and stared at nothing in particular. He felt a bit down about the fact that Dean declared that he knew Roman more than him. Which was true but he didn't have to say it like that. He promised them he wouldn't back to those negative feelings again, so he said nothing in return.

"Dean, stop it" Roman's deep voice echoed through the kitchen. He could tell that Dean's comments bothered Seth a bit. "I admit that I didn't pay much attention to you back then but it was different. I was either playing football or going to class. This is different. I'll only be playing and I'll be with you guys the majority of the time. You guys will be my number one priority. You and the baby. I'm doing this for the four us. I'll be able to provide more for the three of you, and we need a bigger place anyways so there shouldn't be a problem moving to San Fransisco"

"We could easily get other teaching jobs. We have the credentials and expierence." Seth looked towards Dean again.

Roman felt relieved that Seth was taking the situation a litte better than Dean; that was the difference between them. Seth was the most understanding when it came to stuff like that. While Dean was a bit selfish but always ended up coming around with some convincing involved. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. I still need to tryout" Roman reminded them. "I just want to have both of your consents" he walked over to Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist while he took Seth's hand with his free one. "What do you guys say?" he planted a kiss to Dean's temple. "I promise it will be way different."

Between Roman's promises and Seth's positive attitude, Dean thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to have a fresh start somewhere else. Despite finding a doctor that they could rely on there, he was sure they would be fine in San Fransisco. He looked at Roman and then Seth. Now he was beginning to understand why he loved them so much. They both kept him floored and knew how to ease his nerves. "Promise we'll be the number one priority?"

Roman smiled. "I promise"

"Okay fine. As long as we get to go with you when you try out"

"Of course" Roman nodded. "We might as well take advantage and start finding a new place once we are there"

"I thought you said we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves" Seth chuckled.

"Well yeah but I have a good feeling about my tryout. I'm going to kiss ass at that training camp" They all shared a laugh and caressed each other. After talking some more and compromising, they all agreed and were on the same page. They decided to fly out after work on Friday. They would spend the whole weekend in San Fransisco, maybe a couple more days to travel the beautiful city. The school a whole week off due to a holiday to so work wouldn't be in the way.

"San Fransisco here we come" Roman sighed positively.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that chapters will be a bit short from now on. Personal stuff gets in the way sometimes. I'll try my best to update as often as I do though :] REVIEW.**

**P.S.-If you have a negative review on my stories, that's fine. I can handle the criticism, just be more respectful about how you write things out.**


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm really sorry, Sethie" Dean laid down next to his boyfriend on the bed. They had arrived in San Fransisco an hour ago and were now in the hotel room that Roman provided for them; it was early in the morning and they were a bit tired. Roman had left to meet up with Antonio so they could talk about how training camp was going so far for him. Roman needed to know details before he went later in the afternoon.

"About what?" Seth laid on his side, facing Dean; he placed his left hand on Dean's hip.

"For yelling at you back at home. I shouldn't have said what I said. I know it bothered you. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I'm so sorry" Dean leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Seth's forehead. He had truly realized how cold it was to brag about how well he knew Roman more than him. It wasn't fair and he wished he could take it back.

"It's okay. Besides, what you said was kind of true" Seth shrugged.

Dean frowned. He didn't want Seth to go back to those feelings of being left out again. He saw the way Seth's gaze dropped for a second. "Hey," he grasped his chin and tilted it up. "You know enough about us and you'll keep learning more along the way, and vise versa." He hoped that his lover wasn't having second thoughts about their relationship. "You don't think we're taking this too fast do you?" He had to ask out of pure curiosity.

"Not really. I mean, things did go pretty rapidly but I don't think that's a bad thing. It feels like I've known you guys forever, yet it still feels like I'm playing catch-up." Seth said honestly. He really didn't want to feel so negatively anymore but he knew Dean and Roman would always remind him how important he was. They each had their own way of handling him and he loved that.

Dean shook his head. "Never. You're right there babe" Dean flashed a reasurring smile then kissed him. "Am I forgiven?" he mumbled in between kisses.

Seth smiled against Dean's lips and nodded. He moaned and closed his eyes when Dean's tongue tried to get past his sealed lips. He instantly parted them and the wet muscle made contact with his as they engaged in a searing kiss. The kiss quickly got heated and soon, Dean was hovering over Seth, carefully. "I want you so badly right now" he whispered and pressed his growing erection against him. He wasn't surprised to feel that Seth was right there with him.

"Not right now"

"Why not?" Dean pouted in disappointment.

"Because we have no condoms. Roman is right, we need to be more careful"

Dean let out a short laugh and started to kiss Seth's neck. "C'mon babe, how many times have I fucked you bare, in your classroom? Nothing happened then" he slid his hand under Seth's shirt and caressed his abs and chest.

Seth blushed at the reminder of Dean fucking him all over his classroom on numerous occasions. He loved having the fear of getting caught at the time. Dean simply didn't give a fuck and after a while, neither did he. "True but we can't risk it" he retorted.

Dean groaned and pulled away completely from Seth's body. "You don't want to have sex with me" he said sadly and got up from the bed. "I knew I would be less appealing while being pregnant." he stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Seth sighed knowing it was just the hormones talking. He didn't think they would make an appearance so quickly though. He stood up from the bed and walked to knock on the bathroom door. "Dean, open the door c'mon" he called out.

"No!"

Seth knocked again. "I'm sorry baby, c'mon. You know I love to have sex with you and you still look as appealing as ever before. We just need to be more careful now." He sighed in relief when Dean finally opened the door. He was still pouting and gave Seth an unpleasant look. Seth walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Don't be mad baby. You still look sexy. You haven't lost your touch one bit" he winked at the older man and pecked the tip of his nose.

Dean blushed at the compliment and pressed his forehead against Seth's. "Fine, I guess you're right. How about we switch then"

"Switch? What do you mean?" Seth looked at him carefully

"Have you ever topped before?"

Seth's eyes widened a bit at the question. Where was Dean going with this? "Uh, only once Dean. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you won't let me fuck you, I was hoping..." he trailed off and reached down to trace Seth's erection with his index finger. "It's not like I can get pregnant again" he laughed.

Seth bit his lip as he thought. It had been a long time since that one time that he topped. He really enjoyed it but he didn't want to hurt Dean. "I don't want to hurt you though. Remember what Dr. Guerrero said?"

"Yeah, she said sex wasn't a problem. As long as it was gentle." Dean's lips curled into a wicked smile. "What? You can't control yourself baby?" he teased him.

Seth groaned and rolled his eyes. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable with it."

"I am if you are" Once Seth nodded in agreement, Dean yanked him out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed. They stripped down to their boxer briefs and Dean laid down on the bed. "Have your way with me" he joked. "But, be gentle" he wagged a finger at his boyfriend.

Seth smirked as he crawled on the bed and knelt in between Dean's parted legs. He leaned forward and rested his hands on either side of Dean's head. Seth studied his face before kissing him briefly. "You're beautiful" it was a bit unusual for their roles to be reversed but Seth would make the most of it.

Dean blushed and looked away momentarily. "So are you" he smiled and cupped his cheek.

Seth leaned down again and captured Dean's lips with his. The kiss quickly deeped and tongues curled around each other. Rollins broke the kiss and trailed open mouth kisses down Dean's neck. He trailed the wet kisses down the center of his chest and stopped right at his stomach. He softly peppered kisses there and it caused Dean to laugh. "Ticklish?" he teased and did it again, hearing Dean laugh again. He sat up and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Dean's boxers and took them completely off of him. He licked his lips at the sight of Dean's hard cock, laying flat against his stomach.

Seth wrapped a hand around the hard shaft and stroked it a couple times before taking it into his mouth. Dean moaned loudly and it encouraged him to keep going. He bobbed his head up and down, slowly. He moaned as he felt Dean's cock pulsing inside his mouth.

"Mm, oh yeah. Just like that Seth" Dean closed his eyes and his mouth was shaped into a perfect oval as he gave into the pleasure he was recieving. His cock felt so good inside of Seth's warm mouth. He raked his fingers in Seth's loose hair as he continued to suck him off. Dean was so fucking turned on. He looked down to see how Seth's thin lips were tightly wrapped around his cock. Ambrose licked his lips and started panting. "You're so good at his...mm" he moaned in the most erotic way.

Seth released Dean's cock from his mouth with a loud pop. He trailed his lips down and teased his balls before continuing down until he met with Dean's entrance. He wasted no time and licked at the sensitive area before thrusting his tongue in. He might have only done this once before but he was definitely enjoying it more this time. Dean tasted so sweet. He could hear Dean let out a shaky breath as he continued to stretch him out with his tongue. "Does that feel good?". he asked with all sorts of lust in his voice. He looked up to see Dean nodding in response. He licked at Dean's entrance one last time before getting off the bed and quickly retrieving a small bottle of lube from his suitcase. He got back on the bed and slicked his cock with lube, as he positioned himself at Dean's entrance.

"Are you ready baby?" Seth leaned forward and kissed Dean fully on the lips. When Dean nodded, Seth slowly entered the well prepped hole. They both let out loud moans as their bodies connected in such an intimate way. If felt so different for Dean being on the recieving end of a sexual encounter with Seth. They were both enjoying it so much though. Seth gently started to thrusted in and out of Dean as he went to kiss him again. They gave into a sloppy kiss and Seth groaned, increasing his pace. Dean's inner muscles clenched around his cock and it felt so fucking good.

Dean arched his head back and whimpered as he began to stroke his own cock. The stimulation of Seth moving in and out of him and his stroking was becoming too much. He didn't want to cum just yet so he let go of his cock as quickly as when he grabbed it. "Feels...so good Seth. Oh fuck, Seth" he moaned his lovers name with no shame what so ever. Dean could feel Seth hitting his prostate now and he moaned more loudly. He was pretty sure the people next door could hear him but he didn't care. Seth was fucking him so good.

"I love being inside you" Seth whispered. "You feel so good" he kissed the man underneath him. He felt Dean's muscles clench his cock once again and this time, he let go. He grunted and moaned his lovers name as he came deep inside him. He breathed heavy and thrusted in and out until he was completely spent. He slowly pulled out. Rollins stroked Dean's thighs once he started stroking his own dick. A moaned escaped his mouth as he watched Dean masterbate until he became undone while moaning his name. Seth got off the bed and grabbed a towel from the bathroom to clean up Dean's stomach, that consisted of small pools of his own cum.

Seth tossed the towel aside and laid down next to Dean. "Was that good?"

Dean kissed him passiontely and smiled. "Fucking fantastic. I would show you some evidence but you wiped it away" he joked and pointed to his now cleaned stomach.

Seth chuckled and rested his head on Dean's chest. "I love you both" He said and caressed Dean's stomach, signaling that he meant Dean and the baby.

"And we love you too" Dean responded softly.

* * *

Roman sipped on his cup of coffee as he waited for his friend to arrive at the cafe. It had been a while since he saw Antonio so he was pretty anxious to see what he was up to beside training camp. As he waited, he began to wonder what Seth and Dean were up to. He smiled at the thought of his lovers. He still couldn't believe that Dean was pregnant. He was going to be a father; and he would make sure he was the best one he could be too.

"Earth to Roman"

Roman shook his head and looked up to see Antonio standing beside the table with a smile on his face. He hadn't changed one bit. "Antonio, what's up man?" he stood up and they gave each other a manly hug.

"My man, it's been a long time. How have you been?" Antonio sat down across from Roman on the table.

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Can't complain I guess. What had you so out of the loop just now? What were you thinking so deeply about?" Antonio smirked. He had a pretty good idea but he asked anyways.

"Not gonna lie. I was thinking about Dean"

"I knew it. You still have it bad for him don't you?" Antonio said flatly.

"Well yeah, I love him. I always have" Roman said truthfully. He was about to mention Seth as well but he saw the look on Antonio's face. He sighed. "Antonio..." he warned.

"What? I'm not saying anything" Antonio held his hands up in defense. "For real though, how are you guys doing?"

"You really want to know?" Roman raised and eyebrow and his friend nodded in response. "We couldn't be better, honestly." Roman continued to talk and explained to him about the unusual pregnancy. The way he saw Antonio's face fall...he didn't like it. He thought that for sure Antonio was over it after so many years, but he guessed he was wrong. He decided to wait until mentioning Seth to him.

"Well enough about that. Let's talk football. Not to boost your ego any further but I've watched some of the other guys so far and they got nothing on you. You're in a good position and you haven't shown up yet. That's a good advantage for you" Antonio smiled and patted the back of Roman's hand with his fingers.

* * *

Seth got woken up from his nap when he heard his cellphone ringing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking over at Dean, he could see that he was still sleeping peacefully. Rollins looked around the room and frowned a bit when he notice that Roman wasn't back from seeing Antonio yet; it had been a couple hours already. He shrugged and kissed Dean's forehead before grabbing his phone and heading to the bathroom to answer it there and not disturb Dean. "Hello?"

"Is this Seth Rollins?"

"Yes, who is this?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm calling from the Tampa Court House, here in Florida. On behalf of AJ Lee, she would like to ask if you could be a witness to the prosecution in the cases of Randy Orton and Damien Sandow. Would you like to and be able to come and testify against them?"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading :] REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

Seth leaned against the bathroom door as he listened to everything that Randy and Damien were being charged with. Some of it was pretty obvious to Seth. Armed and robbery, trespassing, and for attacking a cop. For Damien as well with providing false medical reports to patients. The last one mentioned actually surprised Seth. Rape. Those two had raped multiple women, including the nurse AJ Lee. What kind of an animal did Seth get invovled with? Seth felt like shit knowing that because of him, the nurse had to go through hell. It's like everything that Seth touched was in danger to some degree.

"What do you say Mr. Rollins?" the female voice asked. She was speaking on behalf of AJ Lee and the prosecution who were actually in court at the moment.

Seth stayed silent as he thought about it. If he didn't testify, he knew he would regret it. Randy and Damien deserve everything that's coming to them. Roman was right. Seth was really hoping that justice could be brought to those women they raped, AJ, and also to his daughter that never got the chance to live. Along with everyone that fell victim to them. "Yes, I would like to testify against them" he finally replied. "The only problem is that I'm not in Florida right now. I'm in San Fransisco so I'm assuming you'll need me to go back?" Seth was disappointed that he might have to leave Roman and Dean to go back home.

"Actually no, we can arrange for you to testify over the phone, if that's what you prefer to do."

Seth was surprised but relieved that he would be able to testify without having to leave his boyfriends. "That sounds like a better option" he agreed. They assured him that they would call him back to testify after their lunch break. Seth took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. He saw Roman laying on the bed with Dean cuddled next to him, already awake. "Hey" Seth smiled.

"Hi. Who were you talking to on the phone?" Roman instantly asked. He heared his voice in the bathroom and grew interested, as well as Dean.

Seth walked over to the bed and sat cross-legged at the end of it, in between Roman and Dean's legs. "I got a call from a court house back in Florida"

"A court house?" Dean sat up in curiosity.

"Yeah, turns out that Randy and Damien are on trial and the prosecution along with that nurse want me to testify against both of them."

"And what did you say?" Roman asked as he played with Dean's fingers. He hoped that Seth said yes. Even though he didn't want him to leave back home, it was important for those two bastards to pay for what they did.

"I said yes"

"So you're going back home?" Dean pouted in the most adorable way.

Seth chuckled and shook his head as he stroked Dean's leg. "No, they told me I could do it over the phone so that's what I'm going to do"

"Oh, good" Dean smiled again. He got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. He really needed to go. He figured that will be happening a lot lately because of the pregnancy. During the flight to San Fransisco, he did all sorts of research about pregnancy on his phone. His body could obviously react way differently than to one of a female but some things could be similar. He found it all so fascinating and he couldn't believe he was one out two males ever to expierence pregnancy. He just felt bad that Seth couldn't have a successful one, thanks to Randy. Oh, but he would make sure to take care of himself and give Seth and Roman a healthy baby. Between him being careful and his boyfriends' support, he knew he could do it.

"So, at what time are they going to call you back?" Roman crooked his finger, signaling for Seth to come closer. Seth crawled up the bed and straddled Roman's hips.

"They said after their lunch break so I'm assuming in the afternoon." Seth shrugged and placed his hands on Roman's chest. He caressed the hard muscles underneath his shirt.

"So that means you can't see me on my first day of training camp" Roman said disappointed. He didn't want Seth to feel bad but he was truly bummed. He considered Seth and Dean his good luck charms and now Seth wasn't going to be there.

Seth frowned. "I'm sorry baby. I wish I didn't have to miss it. I really wanted to be there" He leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. He pulled away but still kept his face close to Roman's. "Are you mad?"

"No. I'm bummed one of my lucky charms can't be there but I'm sure you'll make it up to me" Roman winked at him and kissed him. He heard Seth laughing before he started kissing him back. Roman flipped them over so now he was on top. He rested up on his forearms and stroked Seth's two-toned hair as they continued to kiss. Reigns groaned and slipped his tongue inside Seth's mouth as the kiss intensified.

Seth held onto Roman's sides as they kissed so passionately. His eyes were tightly closed and he wrapped his legs around Roman's waist. "I love you. Thanks for being so undertsanding" Seth said after pulling away from the deep kiss.

"I love you too" He looked directly into his big brown eyes. Roman's stomach fluttered. Those gorgeous and innocent eyes captivated him every time. This time they kissed even more ugently and Roman began to grind up on him. It amazed both of them how hard they already were for each other. They were both moaning and groping each other.

"Guys, stop making out. I'm hungry" Dean whined as he stepped out of the bathroom. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on. The same with his jeans. "Guys!" he whined again like a child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Roman and Seth laughed after finally pulling away and sitting up. "I'll take you to eat something on the way to the training facility" Roman stood up and kissed Dean's forehead before grabbing his gym bag and packing up everything that he needed.

"Sethie, aren't you coming with us?" Dean asked after noticing that he wasn't getting up from the bed to get ready.

"I really want to go but I can't, Dean. I have to stay here and wait for the call from the court house"

"Oh, yeah" Dean pouted again but then went back to getting dressed. After he and Roman finished getting ready, they kissed Seth goodbye and he wished Roman good luck.

* * *

Dean had his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face as he watched Antonio interacted with his boyfriend out on the football field. Roman was kicking ass so far and Dean could see that the coaches were really impressed with him. ESPN broadcasters where there and he was sure they talked about Roman the most. He was a beast. Nothing that Dean didn't know already. He was already proud of his boyfriend for his talent and skills.

He had all his attention on the way Antionio smiled as he talked to him. He would put his arm around Roman's shoulder and failed to make it look innocent. Ambrose wanted nothing more than to run onto the field and attack Antonio to the ground. Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. Maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe it was his hormones and mood swings again. Dean had to point out to himself than when they were in college, Antonio was nice to him and was a good friend. There was never anything sketchy and he was a good friend to Roman. Despite all that, there was still something little inside him that had him on high alert. He kept a close eye on them for sure though.

* * *

Seth stood up from the bed rapidly and grabbed his ringing phone. He cleared his throat before answering. He was informed that he was now on speaker in the court room. The judge was present, along with Randy, Damien, the prosecution, the defense, jury, and AJ was also in there. Seth swallowed hard. He wasn't at all prepared but he knew all he had to do was say the truth. The prosecutor asked him basic questions about where he was from and what he did for a living. Then, the prosecutor asked his first question about the actual case. Taking a deep breath, Seth started to testify under oath.

A couple hours later, Roman and Dean got out of the car and walked into the hotel. They headed to the restaurant inside and grabbed some dinner for them and Seth. "You've been quiet since we left the training facility. You alright?" Roman asked concerned as they walked over to the elevators.

"Yeah, I'm good. You looked great out there. I think them asking you to go back tomorrow is a good sign. They are interested in you" Dean smiled at him softly.

"Yeah it is." Roman felt really good about the first day. He felt so comfortable out on the football field and he wasn't all that rusty. His confidence only boosted and he felt good about finally get another chance to play in the NFL. That really was his dream. As they rode up the elevator, Roman looked at Dean carefully. He could easily see that there was something wrong with him. They stepped out of the elevator and headed to their room. Before slipping the key card in the slot on the door, Roman turned to Dean. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I told you I was fine" Dean shrugged. He was of course lying. The whole thing with Antonio was still bothering him. After training was finished, Antonio greeted Dean and congradulated him on the pregnancy. It didn't take too much to notice that he wasn't exactly pleased with the news. Dean had no idea why but he thought it was a bit suspicious. He bit his lip and looked into Roman's eyes. "When we were in college, there was nothing going on between you and Antonio that time we were separated briefly, right?"

Roman swallowed hard and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "No, why would you think that?" he answered quickly.

"I saw the way he looks at you Rome. And the way he touches you" Dean grew angry upon reminding himself of that. He glared at Roman with jealousy flashing through his body.

Roman smiled at Dean's jealousy. He wrapped an arm around him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Baby, he's just being friendly. Trust me, I only have eyes for you and Seth." He kissed him more passionately and pinned him gently against the door of their hotel room.

Dean melted into the kiss and placed a hand behind Roman's head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss even more; all his fears and suspicions washed away. With his eyes closed, he felt Roman's lips trail down to his neck. He shivered as Roman plucked his skin in between his lips. He opened his eyes and watched the way Roman got on one knee and lifted up his shirt to place a kiss to his stomach.

"C'mon, let's get you two fed" Roman smiled and stood back up. They finally entered the hotel room just in time to see Seth exiting the bathroom. His eyes were red and he sniffled. It was obvious he had been crying. Roman placed the food on the small table and walked over to him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Yeah, why are you crying?" Dean asked softly and wiped Seth's tears away. He hated seeing him cry.

Seth shook his head and sat down on the table. "It just got a bit overwhelming when I was testifying. They made me go into specific details about the past and it...was just hard to talk about again." He put his head down as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. He had no idea it would be that hard to explain everything that he went through with Randy. It was utter hell and he had to tell that to a room full of people; strangers really.

Roman got on his knees in front of him while Dean stood behind him and soothed his shoulders for comfort. Roman cupped his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look at him. "I'm sorry you had to sort of relive that baby. But just think that it was all so that prick can finally pay for what he's done to you."

"Rome's right. It might not seem like it now but this will sort of be closure for you, knowing that he's going to be put away. You can finally move on for real this time" Dean assured him and continued to massage his shoulder. He smiled down when Seth tilted his head back to look at him. Ambrose laughed at the way Seth pulled his lips out, signling that he wanted a kiss. Dean bent forward and pecked his lips before kissing his forehead as well.

"You guys are right" Seth sighed and wiped the tears away as he straightened back up. "I guess this is a positive thing. I can finally leave him behind and focus on you guys." he smiled. "And the little one of course" he smiled and rubbed Dean's stomach. Roman and Dean were glad to see how quickly they could make Seth feel better. "Oh baby, how did it go with training camp?" Seth asked curiously and rumaged through the bag of food they had placed on the table.

"It went really well. They asked me to go back tomorrow. I guess they want to see more of me. I met with he captain of the team and he seems to like me to. I got along with he whole team"

"That's awesome babe. I'm so proud of you. You're going to make it for sure" Seth kissed him and smiled widley at him. "I can't wait to see you out there tomorrow"

"Me either" Roman smiled. It then occured to him that he hadn't mentioned Seth to Antonio yet. Maybe it wasn't a big deal but knowing Seth, it would probably hurt his feelings and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He guessed he would have to wait and see how things went. Dean had no idea that he didn't mention Seth either. Roman was a bit nervous for tomorrow. Knowing what Antonio's reaction was going to be, did not ease him one bit.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Seth woke up to the sounds of moans and groans. He was sleeping on his side, on the left side of the bed. He peeked over his shoulder to see Roman fucking Dean, slowly and deeply. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. They were some horny fuckers in the morning. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he heard Dean moaning like never before. The bed moved everytime Roman thrusted inside and Seth could hear their lips smacking as they kissed passionately. He turned around completely to try and get their attention.

Dean began to stroke his own cock and turned to see Seth watching him and Roman. He watched as Seth scooted closer to kiss him while Roman continued to fuck him. He heard the bigger man groaning and knew it was because of the sight of him and Seth kissing. Seth broke the kiss, then got up on his knees to kiss Roman as well. Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Seth get off of the bed. "Hey...where are you..oh fuck!" He couldn't finish his question because Roman increased his pace and reached his prostate.

Seth chuckled as he put some clean clothes on. "I'm going to a gym to work out" He really wanted to stay and join in on the sexual encounter but he really had the craving to work out. "You guys have fun" Even he was surprsed that he was able to control himself. His dick would sometimes have a mind of it's own. That was no problem this time though.

Roman pulled out of Dean who whined in disappointment. "Make sure you come back as soon as you can. I made an appointment with a realtor so we could check out some housest before heading to the training facility." Roman infromed Seth as he laid on his back and instructed Dean to ride him.

"Uh, okay" Seth replied and walked out of the room. He was expecting Roman to tell him to stay and join them. He shrugged and headed out of the hotel room and walked around until he found a gym. He was relieved that there was a crossfit center available

As he worked out, he noticed there was a certain guy that kept on looking at him. It made him pretty uncomfortable. but not enough to confront the guy. It wasn't until he looked up, that he noticed the guy walking towards him. "Hi"

Seth turned to the guy and smiled. "Hi" He looked up. The guy was pretty fucking tall.

"I'm Wade Barrett." he stuck his hand out.

"Seth Rollins" Seth shook his hand and smiled as he noticed the guy had a strong british accent.

"Do you come here often? I don't think I've ever seen you here" Wade crossed his arms and looked at Seth with lots of interest.

"Actually, no. This is my first time here. I'm visiting San Fransisco so...I might be moving here soon though" Seth quickly added. He knew he didn't have to explain anything to this stranger but the words just came out.

"Oh, so you would be coming here more often in the future then. Nice" Wade nodded and smiled at him. "Oh, I love this song" he mentioned randomly.

Seth heard the song that was blasting though the speakers. He recognized it instantly. "Pierce the Viel" he smiled.

"Oh you know who they are"

"Yeah, one of my favorites" Seth was feeling a bit awkward all of a sudden. "Well umm, I better get going. I have somewhere else to be" he dismissed himself. He had brely gotten there but decided to just leave. That comfortable conversation was nice but it was a little too nice.

Seth got back to the hotel and headed for the room. He entered and saw Dean sitting at the table eating a bag of chips. "Chips? This early in the morning" he smiled and walked over to Dean to peck his lips.

"I had a craving" Dean shrugged. "Why are you back so early?"

"Umm, there were too many people there so I just left" Seth lied. He didn't really think Wade was worth mentioning. He was just some guy. Seth turned to bathroom door and saw Roman walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, you're back already?" Roman smiled.

Seth walked over and kissed him "Yup, I'm going to shower so we can go look at those places you talked about. Love you" he smiled as he heard Roman respond with "I love you too"

* * *

The trio finished looking at a couple of houses and the last one they saw seemed to be the winner. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, large living room. It had lots of space and the backyard was big, with an underground pool. It had shiny wooden floors and the walls were painted a shade of light brown. Dean, Seth, and Roman stood in front of the clear glass double doors that lead to the backyard. They all imagined their kid running around and playing with them. They even imagined more than one kid. Hopefully there will be more than one son and/or daughter. They shared a three-way kiss as they all agreed that this was the perfect place for them and their growing family. They informed the realtor that they would make their offer really soon. They obviously had to wait until Roman actually made the team.

Once they left their true dream house, they headed over to the training facility and Roman became nervous. He knew that he had to introduce Seth to Antonio and he had no idea what his reaction would be. Seth and Dean sat on the bleachers while Roman headed for the locker room to change. Seth looked around the huge football field. There were a lot of players already there training. He noticed cameramen and sports reporters all over the place. There was a certain buzz in the air and it was a pretty positive one. Seth smiled to himself, knowing that this is what Roman wanted. This was his dream and he was so close.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Dean asked as he bit a piece off of his candy bar.

Seth kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Roman. I'm really proud of him. I mean, he's going to be living his dream, you know?"

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he was so bummed the first time he tried the NFL. I know he's happy about getting another chance. You should of seen him yesterday. He kicked ass!" Dean said excitedly.

"Well I'm going to see him now" Seth nodded towards the field were Roman had just stepped onto and was talking to the coaches before getting started. Rollins had to clap to himself as he watched Roman demolish everybody else on the football field. He wanted to cheer loudly for him but knew it would be embarassing. His heart swelled up with pride as he watched Roman do work.

* * *

After training was over for the day, Dean and Seth walked onto the field and approached their boyfriend. Seth jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. "You were so fucking awesome baby. Oh my God, you killed them!" Seth smiled widley at him. He was probably over doing it but he didn't care. He wanted to show Roman how proud he was of him.

Roman laughed and kissed him and pulled him close to his body. "Thank you babe. I'm glad I can make you proud" he pecked the bridge of his nose and it caused Seth to blush.

"Oh fine. Pretend like I'm not here" Dean pouted and swallowed down the last piece of his candy bar. Reigns rolled his eyes playfully and went to hold Dean.

"My baby boys. I love you both" Roman sighed in content. It meant everything in the world for him to have his boyfriends there supporting him. Not everbody had a strong support system but he did and he was so grateful.

"Rome" Roman heard someone calling him and turned to see Antonio walking towards them. He notcied there were still numerous of people on the football field and Antonio was one of them. "Hey" he replied nervously.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Antonio asked as he looked at Seth.

Before Roman could say anything, Seth beat him to it. "Hi, I'm Seth. I'm his boyfriend as well. I'm sure he mentioned that to you though" he smiled and stroked Roman's forearm.

Antonio looked away momentarily and he pursed his lips tightly. "Actually, he didn't" he said flatly and glared at Roman. Dean was looking at Antonio's reacton carefully. Those suspicions came back and he wanted Antonio to go away for real this time. This kid made it so fucking obvious. Ambrose wanted to rearrange his face right there and then. Instead though, he took a deep breath and caressed his growing stomach.

Seth raised and eyebrow and turned to Roman "Oh, really" he crossed his arms in disbelief. His lips curled into a smile when he noticed how nervous Roman was. He must have thought he was going to be mad or something. Rollins promised he wasn't going to make a big deal about that and he meant it. "Well, he must of had other things on his mind but yeah, I'm his boyfriend, along with Dean" he wrapped an arm around Reigns and kissed his neck. Roman just smiled back and was glad that Seth wasn't pissed off at him. That was a weight lifted off his shoulder

Antonio balled his fist up in anger and jealousy but tried not to show it. He just wished he could go back in time to the moments in college when Roman and Dean had split up momentarily. Roman would visit him at his dorm and would ask him to take the pain in his heart away. Antonio knew he was being used but he got to actually touch the guy he was in love with, so he never rejected to "help" Roman out. He turned to Dean who was looking at him skeptically. He just smiled and tried to act normal.

"Seth? Seth Rollins?"

Seth looked around confused. Who would know his name around here. He turned to his left and his eyes almost buldged out as he saw Wade Barrett walking towards him. He swallowed hard. "Umm, Wade. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm a quarterback for the 49ers. I came to see how training camp was going." Wade smiled and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

Roman and Dean furrowed their eyebrows then glared at the man who dared to touch their boyfriend. Roman obviously knew who he was and he didn't like him. He was the only one on the team that didn't speak to him the day before. Now, he really didn't like that guy. How the fuck did he know Seth?

Dean huffed and knocked Wade's hand off of Seth's shoulder. He knew it was rude be didn't give a fuck. Nobody touched his man like that. "Huh, how intereting. And how do you two know each other?"

Seth was about to reply but a sports reporter came barging in along with a cameraman. "Roman Reigns, can we have a minute of your time, please?" the reporter asked politely and hopefully.

"Sure" Roman nodded. Before walking away, he leaned over and whispered into Seth's ear. "We'll talk about this at the hotel. Take Dean to the car and I'll meet you guys there" Roman instructed.

Seth was nervous. No, more than nervous. He was scared as fuck. Roman sounded so mad and the look in his eye was so intimidating. He took Dean's hand and guided them out of the football field. On their way to the car, Dean jerked his hand away. "How the hell do you know that fucker? Why was he touching you like that?" Dean asked with a scowl on his face.

Seth sighed. "Dean, please. It's nothing. I just-" Seth couldn't finish his explanation because Dean just pouted and stomped over to the car; getting in and slamming the door shut. Seth was annoyed at how Roman and Dean were acting. They wouldn't let him explain that Wade was just some guy and nothing more. He growled and got in the car. They were silent as they waited for Roman.

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting a bit messy aren't they? Or shall I say...Twisted? REVIEW ;]**


	27. Chapter 27

Roman finally finished his interview with the sports reporter. He began to walk to the locker rooms. He turned as he watched Antonio begin to walk with him. "So, not only are you still dating Dean, you're dating some other guy too? When were you planning on telling me?" Antonio asked. He was clearly hurt for so many reasons.

"Antonio please, I don't want to have this conversation right now" Roman was so pissed off and all he wanted to do was beat Wade into a bloody pulp. He knew that wasn't reasonable though. His chances of making the team would fly out the window. He wanted Seth to explain how the hell he knew that asshole. Roman could tell the day before that the guy didn't like him. The feeling was mutual and Roman wanted Seth to stay away from the guy. He saw the way Wade looked at him and he didn't like it one bit.

"You don't even care about how this makes me feel." Antonio shook his head in disbelief. Instead of worrying about his hurt feelings, Roman was in a jealous fury over Wade Barrett.

Roman sighed as he stepped inside the locker room. "I'm sorry Antonio. I honestly do feel bad but you know nothing can happen between us."

"Something already happened between us Roman!" Antonio snapped. Roman wanted to pretend like nothing happened and he wasn't going to allow it. "Remember?"

"That was when were in college. A long time ago. Besides, we never went all the way. It hurts me to say this Antonio but I was vulnerable at the time. Dean had left me because I wasn't paying attention to him. It happened so fast and I was lost. You helped me through the pain't but that's all it was. I even warned you at first and you said you were fine with it."

"So that makes it okay for you mess with me anyways? Whatever. Did you even feel a little something towards me?" Antonio stepped closer to Roman. "You had to have felt something" he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him deeply. Roman was surprised and didn't even realize that he had wrapped an arm around Antonio's waist. When it had finally registered what was going on, he pulled away. He quickly grabbed his gym and left the locker room, leaving Antonio with a heavy heart.

Oh his way to the car, Roman walked past Wade who was smiling wickedly at him. Roman glared at him as he continued to walk. "Say bye to Seth for me!" Reigns suddenly stopped walking. He wanted to go back and punch Wade's face in. Roman turned and walked up to his possibly future teammate. "Stay the fuck away from Seth, he's taken in case you haven't noticed" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back around and continuing to walk. He wanted to seal that threat with a punch to the face but he knew that would make things worse.

* * *

"You guys are completely overreacting!" Seth stormed into their hotel room and collapsed on the bed. He crossed his arms and gave his partners a serious pout.

"Are you kidding me Seth? That douche had his hands all over you!" Dean sat at the table and sighed. He was not even showing yet and he was already getting tired."

"How do you know him Seth?" Roman asked in a tone that demanded for an answer.

"I barely met him at the gym this morning. He said hi and that was it. I had no idea that he played for the team."

"So you weren't even planning on telling us that you met someone at the gym?"

"Why should I? He means nothing to me! He's just some guy."

"He's not just some guy Seth. He could potentially be my teammate. He hates me and I hate him. If he even thinks of getting near you, I won't hesitate" roman warned.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you" Seth spat.

"What the hell does that mean?" Roman said a little louder than what he wanted to.

"I'm not stupid Rome. I saw Antonio's reaction when I introduced myself as your other boyfriend. The two of you might be blind but I'm not. Antonio likes you Roman and if he comes near you, then I won't hesitate either"

"He kissed me in the locker room today" Roman confessed.

"Excuse me?" Deans shot up from his chair.

"You're right Seth. He likes me and he kissed me in the locker room. I'm not going to lie to you guys." Roman sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. He knew it was time to come clean about what happened between him and Antonio during college. "Look, there was a time in college when Dean and I seperated for a while. I was paying more attention to football than him so he left me. I was miserable and heart broke because I thought I had lost him forever. During the split, Antonio sort of...distracted me"

"What do you mean?" Dean walked up to stand directly in front of him.

"We had a couple of...sexual encounters. But we never went all the way!" He quickly added. "I guess along the way, he developed feelings for me and he hasn't gotten completely over me yet."

"So you lied to me?" Dean looked at him disappointed. "I specifically asked you yesterday if anything happened and you said no. You lied right to my face" Dean's voice crack. He didn't even realize he was on the verge of crying until he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Dean I'm sorry" Roman reached for his hand but he stepped back. All of a sudden Roman was feeling the same way he did when Dean left him. He couldn't blame him for being pissed though. Roman has never lied to Dean, except when they were both sleeping with Seth. Other than that, they had never lied to each other. "Dean please, up until yesterday I thought Antonio was over that but..." Roman trailed off and shrugged.

Dean sniffled and wiped his tears away. "Still, you shouldn't have lied to me." This time when Roman reached for him, he allowed him to grab his hand and pull him down on this lap.

"I'm sorry baby. Seth I'm sorry about overreacting as well" Roman turned to his other partner. "I do mean it when I say that Wade better stay away from you though"

Seth crawled over to sit behind Roman, on his knees. He rubbed his hands up and down Roman's back before settling them on his shoulder. Seth scooted closer and rested his chin on Roman's right shoulder. "Like I said, to me he's just some guy. I'll never look at another man the way I look at you two" he said softly and planted a soft kiss to the back of Roman's neck. He was feeling a bit humurous though and decided to mess with them. "Hmm, we do have the same taste in music though. Maybe I should invite him to a-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Roman and Dean glaring at him. He chuckled. "I'm just teasing. For real though, the same goes for Antonio. I get he's your friend but if he can't control himself..."

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful with him" Roman gently lifted Dean off his lap and stood up himself. "I'm going to take a shower. I ran out of the locker room without taking one"

"Ooo, I want one too" Seth perked up and walked to the bathroom.

Roman chuckled and turned to Dean. "Wanna join us?" he placed a hand on his hip.

"No, I think I'm going to lay down for a while" Dean laid down on the bed and interlocked his fingers on his stomach.

Roman took a knee next to the bed. "Are you okay baby? Are you feeling alright?" Roman asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Roman nodded and went to stand up but Dean grabbed his arm. "You love me right?"

"Baby of course I do. Don't you ever doubt that okay." Roman grasped his chin and kissed him passionately. He brought his other hand to lightly caress Dean's stomach as they continued to kiss. He pulled away when he heard Seth calling his name from the bathroom. "I promise you Dean. Antonio means nothing but a friend. I promise to never lie to you again." Roman pecked his lips one last time before standing up. He smiled when he saw Dean's eyes close and saw him drift off to sleep easily.

When Roman walked into the bathroom, he closed the door and noticed that Seth was already naked, under the water waiting for him. He smiled and discarded of all his clothes before stepping inside the shower cubical. He closed the shower curtain and immediately went for Seth's lips. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him, their wet and bare cocks touching.

Seth moaned into the kiss and and placed his hands on Roman's chest. Their water slicked bodies were pressed against each other and they could fee the warmth radiating. He broke the kiss and threw his head back when Roman gripped his cock and began to stroke him. "Roman" he breathed out and held onto his biceps. He could feel his knees becoming weak so he stepped back to lay against the shower tiled wall; Roman went for his neck while still stroking him. Rollins bit his lip and reached for Roman's thick cock.

Roman peppered kisses on Seth's neck then went close to his ear. "I love you Seth" he whispered. "You belong to us and us only, right?"

"Yes" Seth panted. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Roman deep inside him. He let go of Roman's shaft and turned around to press his ass up against Roman's front. He reached from behind and spread his ass cheeks to feel Roman's cock rubbing against his entrance.

Reigns groaned and thrusted his hips, rubbing his cock futher in between Seth's rounded ass cheeks. He couldn't wait any longer. He guided the head of his cock to Seth's entrance and slowly pushed in. He furrowed his eyebrows when Seth suddenly pulled away from him, causing his cock to slide out of him. "What's the matter?" he stroked Seth's cheek with his thumb.

"I just remembered, we don't have any condoms." Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and rested his head on his chest. "You have a point. We need to be more careful or else there will be babies everywhere."

Roman chuckled lightly. "It wouldn't be so bad to have kids running around in the future. What do you think?"

Seth smiled. "I guess not but for now, we should be careful. We already have one baby on the way. Let's focus on that" Roman nodded in agreement even though he could already see Seth carrying a child as well in the future. He wondered if Seth would ever be willing to get pregnant again. Losing a child could scar you for life so Roman hoped that wasn't the case here. "I love you Roman"

"I love you too" Roman leaned down and kissed Seth softly. He ran his fingers through his damp two-toned hair and pecked his lips one final time. He nudged his nose against his and smiled at him. "C'mon, I wanna take you guys out for dinner" Roman turned the water off and grabbed them a couple of a towels.

Once they got dressed, Seth went over to wake Dean up. "Dean wake up. Baby?" he shook him lightly. Dean's eyes slowly opened up and locked with Seth's. "Roman's going to take us to dinner. Get up" he smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

Dean groaned and got more comfortable on the bed. "I don't wanna" he closed his eyes again.

Seth frowned "What's wrong? How come you don't want to go?"

"I'm just tired. I wanna sleep some more. You guys go ahead though."

"No, we don't want to leave you alone. We will just order room service" Roman laid down on the bed next to Dean.

"I'll be fine. You guys go, as long as you bring me something back."

"You sure?" Seth pressed and Dean nodded. "Okay then, we won't be long" He kissed Dean's lips, as did Roman.

About twenty minutes into his nap, Dean woke up panting rapidly. He was having the worst nightmare of all time. He dreamed that Roman had left him for Antonio and that Seth left with Wade, leaving him all alone to raise the baby. Dean didn't realize just how much it bothered him to know that other guys were interested in his lovers. Seth and Roman could easily have someone else in their lives. Dean couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Maybe it was the hormones again but he was truly scared that he wasn't enough for them. He laid back down on the bed and turned on his side. A single tear drop fell from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He was over thinking things.

* * *

The next morning, Roman woke up to the sound of his cellphone vibrating on the nightstand. He sat up and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Roman Reigns, this is the general manager of the San Fransisco 49ers, Mark Henry." Roman stood up rapidly which caused Seth and Dean to wake up. They looked up at him confused. "Morning Mr. Henry." he instantly became nervous. He wasn't sure if a call from the 49ers manager was a good or bad thing. Training camp wasn't even close to being over so why was he getting a call now? Was he going to get cut? He swallowed hard as he waited to hear what could possibly seal his professional life's fate.

* * *

**A/N: Will Antonio and Wade leave the trio alone? Do Dean's insecurities seem crazy? Is Seth traumatized about getting pregnant again? Will Roman make the team? So many things going on! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Roman clutched onto his cellphone tightly, his heart beating so fast. He was told by Mr. Henry to hold on for just a second. The suspense was killing Roman and he just wanted to know what was up. He looked over at Dean and Seth who were looking at him curiously. "It's the general manager of the 49ers" he informed them. "I'm on hold. I'll be back, stay here" Roman left the hotel room and walked away from door.

"Training isn't even over. Why are they calling him now?" Dean frowned.

"No idea" Seth collapsed back on the bed and sighed. He was nervous for Roman. It was pretty weird that they were contacting him so early on. All Seth could do was hope that it was good news. He wanted nothing more than to see his lover live his dream. Seth looked over at Dean who was biting his nails nervously and looked to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Seth scooted closer to Dean and placed a hand on his chest.

"Do you love me?" Dean asked randomly. He turned on his side and placed a hand behind Seth's neck; pulling his face closer to his.

Seth looked at him confused with furrowed eyebrows. Why was Dean asking that at the moment? Dean looked as if he was really desperate for an answer and Seth wasn't sure why. What was going on in that head of Dean Ambrose. "Of course I love you. Why do you ask?"

Dean's straight face transformed into a wide smile that showed off his dimples. "No reason. I love you too" he pulled Seth forward and kissed him sweetly. Seth kissed him back even though he was still wondering what all that was about. "I hope Rome comes back in with good news." Dean sighed and looked around the room nervously. Both Seth and Dean sat back up when they heard Roman enter the room. The guy actually had tears in his eyes.

Seth bit his lip and got off the bed along with Dean. They walked over to their boyfriend who was just stiff, not moving. "Rome, what did he say?" he asked softly.

"I...got cut" Roman whispered and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He looked at both his lovers who had surprised looks on their faces. They looked at him, not knowing what to say. Roman couldn't torture them any longer. His lips curled into a smile. "Just kidding. They offered me a contract!"

Seth and Dean both gasped in delight. "Oh my god! Baby I'm so proud of you! You did it!" Seth jumped into his arms and planted kisses all over his face. One he was done, he pulled away and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Roman rubbed his arm.

"For scaring me. Don't you ever do that again!" Seth pouted.

"Don't worry, I won't. That actually hurt" he rubbed his arm some more.

"An NFL player can't handle a little slap?" Seth teased with a smile.

Roman chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Seth briefly on the lips. "You got me there" he looked over at Dean who hadn't said a word. He had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying baby?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm just...so proud of you. This is what you've always wanted and you finally got it. You deserve it babe. I'm happy for you" Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in Roman's neck as the tears fell. He was probably being over emotional but he couldn't help it. He could see the true happiness in Roman's grey eyes and that made him happy as well.

"Thank you. The both of you" Roman smiled and pulled both his lovers into his arms. "I love you" his smile grew wider when they returned those three lovley words. He truly felt like he was on top of the world. "We have a lot of things to do now"

"Like what?" Dean frowned.

"Well, first I have to go to the training facility to sign the contract; I have to do a brief interview with ESPN afterwards. Then, I'm going to meet up with the realtor to make the offer on the house. We need to find a realiable doctor here for your appointments and for when you give birth. After all that, we need to ship all of our stuff from Florida to the house"

"Mmm, I'm so lazy" Dean whined and laid back on the bed.

Seth and Roman chuckled. "Okay, I'll go with Roman to his contract signing and to put the offer on the house. Then we'll come and pick you up so we can find a doctor. Alright?" Seth suggested.

Dean nodded and grabbed the TV remote. He flipped through the channels and stopped on ESPN. "Look babe! You're on TV!" Dean pointed to the TV. Roman and Seth looked and they were indeed showing a video of him at training camp the day before. Just off to the left side of the screen, there was a bar where it said: BREAKING NEWS: 49ers agree to contract deal with defensive tackle, Roman Reigns.

"Ha! You're famous baby" Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

Roman laughed and just looked on in disbelief. He actually didn't think he would be on TV. "Yeah, looks like it. C'mon, we better get ready."

"I hope you don't forget about us when you get even more famous and rich" Dean said seriously.

"How could you even think that Dean? To me it's not about the popularity, money, or being on TV. You know that. What's wrong with you?" Roman laid down next to him and kissed his temple.

"Nothing I'm fine" Dean smiled at him. "Can you guys bring me some ice cream on your way back?" Dean pouted adorably at both of them.

"Sure, what flavor?" Seth asked as he was changing into some clean clothes.

"Ooo, cookies n cream" Dean licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

* * *

About an hour after Roman and Seth left, Dean got startled by a knock on the door. He stood up and went to go answer it. A scowl immediately formed on his face. "Antonio..." he said unpleasantly.

"Hi, is Roman here?" Antonio tried peek inside the room.

"No he's not"

"Oh, I wanted to say congrats to him. I saw on TV that he got offered a contract" Antonio couldn't help but glance at Dean's stomach from time to time. It stung so bad to know that Roman was having a child with someone that wasn't him. Back in college, he didn't know what Roman saw in Dean and he still doesn't see it. "Are you afraid?"

"Excuse me?" Dean folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Aren't you afraid that Roman will make the same mistake twice? If you ask me, professional football is far more occupying than college ball. What if he starts to ignore you again?"

Dean swallowed hard. "He promised he wouldn't do that again" he replied confidently.

"And you believe that? Remember me when the team is making a real run for the super bowl. He will ignore you and that other guy. I promise, he'll come to me just like he did the first time once you leave him."

"Shut the fuck up and leave Roman alone! He doesn't want you!" Dean slammed the door shut and fell on the bed, choking on a few sobs.

Antonio smiled in amusement. He took his phone out and sent a text to Wade Barrett. _"Getting into his head was easier than I thought. What about Seth?"_

* * *

Seth watched on with a big smile on his face as he watched Roman sign the official contract. He couldn't express enough how proud he was of his man. He was already planning on attending every home game that he could. Seth blushed when Roman glanced at him and winked while answering questions from the media. His line of vision was suddenly blocked by a tall figure. Seth looked up to see that it was Wade Barrett. He stepped back a bit and gave half a smile, just to be polite. He prayed that Roman was not looking his way anymore.

"Hi Seth" Wade smiled down at him.

Roman was finally done answering questions from the media. He went over to the coaching staff of the team and had some discussions with them. Afterwards he went on the look out for Seth, who wasn't in the same spot that he was in at first. Roman looked around and couldn't find him. He figured that he was probably in the restroom. He went inside just in time to see Seth pushing Wade off of him and slapping him across the face. "Don't you dare kiss me again!" Seth yelped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You really did it now Wade Barrett" Roman spoke up, causing both Seth and Wade to turn his way. Seth ran to him and wrapped his arms around his torso. He prayed that Roman would keep his cool. He just signed his contract and he didn't want that to be in jeopardy because of him.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Reached 100 follows and 60+ favorites! Thank you all for reading and making this story a success. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Happy 4th of July to you all! Enjoy chapter 29! :] **

* * *

"Baby, c'mon let's go" Seth held onto Roman tightly, keeping him from lunging at Wade. "He isn't worth losing your contract over. Let's just go" Seth looked up at him with innocent eyes. Roman was so full of fury that he wasn't even listening to what he was saying. Seth turned to Wade and glared at him. "Stay away from me alright and leave Rome alone" he grabbed Roman's hand and dragged him out of the restroom. Once Seth pulled them out of the building and stopped in front of the car, Roman pulled his hand away.

"You should of let me kill him" he narrowed his eyes at Seth.

"Oh yeah, I was totally going to let that happen Rome. If I hadn't of gotten in the way, that contract you signed would have been gone. Beating up your teammate isn't exactly appealing. I get you're mad, so am I but beating him up would only make things worse."

"How can you expect me not to do anything?" Roman pinned Seth against the car lightly. He brought both his hands up to cup Seth's gorgeous face. "He touched you against your will. He touched these lips that only belong to Dean and I" Roman ran his thumb across Seth's thin lips. He did it a few more times before leaning forward. Seth thought he would kiss his lips but pouted when he kissed his cheek instead. "I'll kiss you when you brush your teeth and wash your mouth out. I'm sure he left his taste on you" Roman rolled his eyes and made a face.

Seth let out half a laugh. "You know, same thing happened with Antonio when he kissed you. You don't see me going and beating him up. That doesn't solve anything" Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on Roman's chest. "Especially in your case, you don't want to lose your contract because of him do you?"

"Of course not. I won't give him the satisfaction." Roman kissed the top of Seth"s head. He stayed there, inhaling the sweet scent of the shampoo Seth used to wash his soft hair.

"Good. You just focus on football and I run if he comes near me again" Seth looked up at him with his big brown eyes. He leaned in to kiss him but Roman stepped back.

"Nope, I told you not until you disinfect your mouth"

Seth pouted again. "Fine. Let's just go before we are late for our appointment with the realtor"

Once they arrived with the realtor, they placed their bid on the house and were hoping that they got it. Roman had a good feeling about it so he left happy, holding Seth's hand as they walked out. He brought it up to his lips, and kissed his knuckles. "Love you" he smiled.

"Love you too" They got back in the car and headed back on the road. "We better hurry and get Dean's ice cream before he loses it" They both shared a laugh and pulled up to the grocery store.

* * *

"Dean, baby! We have your ice cream" Roman announced as he and Seth entered the hotel room. They walked towards the bed and saw Dean curled up in a ball on the bed, crying hard. Roman rushed to his side, as did Seth. "Dean why are you crying? What happened?" Roman sat on the bed and took him in his arms. Ambrose only cried harder. "Baby, talk to me. What happened?" He was really considered for him and their baby. He wasn't too far into the pregnancy but any amount of stress could be bad. He remembered Dr. Guerrero telling them multiple times.

"Please don't leave me Rome! Don't leave me!" Dean sobbed loudly. He turned to look at Seth and took his hand. "Sethie, don't leave me too! Don't leave me alone. I need you b-both...please"

"Dean, you need to calm down. C'mon, we aren't going to leave you. We're here, we always will be. Please, calm down" Seth begged in concern. He out of all peole knew that these types of reactions were bad during anytime of a pregnancy. He didn't know how Dean got this way but he would beg him to settle down. Rollins scooted closer and hugged him just like Roman was doing on his end.

"Dean, what would give you that idea? You know we love you; we would never leave you. Stop crying, c'mon." Roman stroked his dirty blonde hair.

"No, no...don't leave me please!" Dean continued to sob and curled into his boyfriends' arms. They craddled him back and forth like a baby until his breathing regulated a bit. He was still crying though so Seth grasped his chin and kissed him slowly and passionately. Dean started to melt into the kiss and his crying downgraded. Dean moaned against Seth's lips when he felt Roman lift his shirt and place light kisses and touches on his stomach.

Roman could see that Dean was relaxing to his and Seth's actions so he decided to go a little further. He unzipped Dean's pants and pulled them off of him along with his boxers. As Seth continued to kiss lips and neck, Roman kissed his inner thighs and worked his way up until he reached the hard lenght. He wrapped his hand around it and started stroking him. This was nowhere near sexual. This was simply to relax him and calm him down.

Dean was responding easily to everything they were doing. He broke the kiss with Seth and let out a moan of relaxation when he felt Roman take him into his mouth. Roman's mouth was warm and wet as it slurped up and down his cock. He could feel Seth placing opened mouthed kisses on his neck and jaw. Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off so Seth had more to work with.

The two-toned man immediately trailed his kisses down his neck and down the center of his chest. He went to his left nipple and sucked into his mouth. He could feel Dean's fingers in his hair. He pulled the elastic that was holding it in place and threw it carelessly. Seth flicked his tongue against the hard nub before moving to the other one; giving it the same treatment.

"We love you Dean. We would never leave you" Seth whispered against his soft skin.

Dean just continued to moan. He looked down to see his men giving him the pleasure and relaxation of a lifetime. He looked over to see Roman's head, bobbing up and down. He could feel his cock pulsing inside of Roman's warm mouth. "Mm..I'm c-close" he whispered and tightened his fingers in Seth's hair; holding onto the soft locks tightly. Seth's lips traveled back to his and they kissed urgently as Dean was finding his release.

Roman slurped and bobbed his head up and down more rapidly, knowing Dean was close. He took his free hand and brought it down to massage his balls. At that point, Dean couldn't hold off any longer. He moaned deeply inside Seth's mouth as he shot his load inside Roman's mouth. He swallowed every single ounce unhesitantly before releasing the now flaccid cock with a loud pop.

Dean broke the kiss with Seth and started panting, with his eyes still closed. It was silent but he could hear Seth and Roman moving around. He could feel them laying down next to him, soothing his chest and stomach. His panting came to a stop and he finally opened his eyes to see the pairs of brown and grey eyes looking down at him carefully. Dean could tell that they wanted an explanation. He sighed. "Antonio came by when you guys were gone"

"Was he the one that upset you?" Roman asked even though he already knew the answer.

Dean nodded. "He told me that you were going to ignore us again and eventually go back to him. I had a dream that you left me for Antonio and that you left me for Wade" he turned to Seth. "I was left alone to raise our baby." Fresh tears began to form in his eyes and Seth wiped them away before they could fall.

"Never baby. We would never leave you. We love you" Roman kissed his cheek. He couldn't believe Antonio would say such a thing, knowing that Dean was extra emotional because of the pregnancy. "Don't worry babe, I'm going to tell him to back off. Don't listen to him, he's just mad and jealous. I'll straighten him out." Roman knew it was partially his fault but that still didn't give Antonio the right to say such things. He should have never gone to him back in college.

"You can never get someone whose mad and jealous to come to ther senses. He's going to fight so you will leave us" Dean said sadly.

"The hell he is. I'll put him in his place myself" Seth exclaimed. "From now on, he doesn't get neither of us alone...neither does Wade" Dean nodded. Seth and Roman sounded serious; he was convinced and felt more at ease now. They showed him how much they loved him; not just now but all the time. He didn't want to doubt anymore.

Dean looked up at them and pouted. "Can I have my ice cream now?"

Roman chuckled. "Of course but you have to eat it on the way. We have to go the hospital remember? Since we're going there, I'll tell them to check you and make sure everything is fine. Have you taken your vitamin?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't want them to check me. I'm fine now"

"Doesn't matter, we need to make sure everything is ok" Seth said sternly "C'mon, let's get cleaned up. Here, take the vitamin"

Dean knew there was no room to argue so he took the vitamin and got up to get dressed in the last pair of clothes he had. "We need to take our clothes to the cleaners. I have nothing clean anymore."

"We'll look for one on the way back" Roman replied. "Afterwards, I'm taking you guys all over the city. We need to get used to it now" he grinned.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, the trio was more calmer. The one that would be Dean's doctor checked him out and assured that everything was fine, but that they shouldn't press their luck and that he needed to take it easy anyways. He was now two months and a half far and he needed to be more careful as the weeks went by. Dean looked at the new sonogram pictures and smiled. The baby was growing and it was far more easy this time to tell where the baby was.; his heart swelled up with pride and love for his baby. He couldn't wait to hold it in his arms. He knew he had to make sure to not have breakdowns like the one he had hours ago again.

"Please promise me that you'll take it easy. I know it's hard but please, try to control your emotions" Seth pleaded as they walked to the car. "Any kind of stress isn't good...you now that. Promise me you won't let any asshole get to your head." Seth stopped walking which caused his partners to do the same. He hugged Dean tightly and spoke; his voice cracking. "I can't afford for anything to happen to you or the baby. Please..." he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

Roman and Dean looked at each other, knowing why Seth was being extra concerned and alert. The fear of losing another baby was not something he wanted to go through again, despite him not being the one carrying it. Dean knew he owed it to Seth to take care of himself. It wasn't easy though. His emotions were all out of wack and he couldn't control them, especially when he had Antonio and Wade fucking with them. Pregnancy was definitely not easy. He had six and half more months to go..he just hoped he could pull through without any setbacks. "I promise baby"


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:** Hey guys! Well, this is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you guys enjoy it :] Thanks for continuing to read! Advanced apologies if there are any grammer or spelling errors!**

* * *

"I don't know how many more times I have to tell you Antonio" Roman sighed in complete frustration. "Nothing can happen between us. What part of that don't you understand?" he carefully put down the dumbell. Roman was currently working out at the official gym of the 49ers. Of course Antonio was there. Reigns had instructed the Swiss man to stay away from him but that would be hard to do since he got offered a contract as well.

Roman strictley told Antonio to stay away from him, Dean, and Seth. The only topic he wanted to talk to him about was football. He would rather not talk to him at all but that wasn't exactly possible since they were now teammates.

Despite all that, Antonio wouldn't budge. He would try to find any excuse to see the bigger man. To talk to him, and touch him. Roman always pushed him away but it was never enough to get through his head. Antonio wanted him bad and he knew Roman would get sick of Dean and Seth sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. Football season was starting in a couple months and history will be bound to repeat itself. At least, that's what Antonio believed. For now, he just smiled at Roman and finally walked away.

If Antonio wasn't pissing him off, then it was Wade. Roman headed for the locker room to grab all his stuff and get home to his boys. He packed all his stuff and Wade stepped in his way before he could take another step. "Fuck off Wade, seriously"

"Say hi to Seth for me"

Roman growled and allowed his gym bag to drop from his shoulder. He grabbed Wade by the collar of his shirt and pinned him roughly against the wall. "That better be the last time I hear his name come out of your mouth. Stay away from what's mine" Roman pushed him roughly before grabbing his bag and leaving. Roman didn't know how much more he could take. He wasn't planning on quitting though. He was about to play pro ball and his teammates were not going to fuck it up for him. He was beginning to think that Wade didn't even want Seth. He just wanted to mess with him and piss him off.

* * *

Seth threw out the final cardboard box in the recycle bin outside of their new home. He stepped back inside the house and smiled. In that last month, they had bought all new furniture and decided to keep their old one in a storage room. Seth had rented one out for the stuff he had in his own house as well. Everything got shipped from Florida to California pretty quickly and they got settled in no time. Seth walked up the stairs of their two-story home and headed for the master bedroom. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door, where he knew Dean would come out of, fresh out of the shower.

After drying himself off, Dean stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. His stomach was pretty swollen now and anyone could easily tell that he was pregnant. He was close to being four months pregnant and he looked different already. Ambrose brought his hands up to cup his face. He felt like his cheeks had gotten more chubby. He trailed his hands down his chest and instantly smiled as his hands curved around his baby bump. He felt proud of himself for being able to handle something like this. He learned to give females with kids all the credit that they deserved. He had kept his promise and took care of himself. Taking his vitamins, keeping his emotions in check, and also attending his doctors appointments. Of course, Seth wouldn't really give him much of a choice. He was really protective over Dean and the baby. Some might say it was too much but Dean enjoyed the special treatment from him and from Roman who coddled him every chance he had.

Dean grabbed his robe from the towel rack and put it on before stepping out of the bathroom and seeing Seth sitting on the bed, looking at him. He stepped closer to stand directly in front of him when Seth crooked a finger at him. Seth tried to undo the belt of the robe but Dean shyly stopped him.

"You don't have to be shy. Let me see you" Seth said softly as he smiled up at him. Once Dean nodded, Seth tried again and this time undid the belt. He reached up and pulled the robe down around Dean's shoulders until it fell to the ground in a heap behind Dean's feet. Seth looked at him up and down appreaciatively. He brought both his hands up to caress Dean's baby bump and he placed a soft kissed there. Dean raked his fingers through Seth's hair as he continued to plant kisses on his body. Seth grabbed him by the hips andpulled him forward so he could step in between his parted legs.

Dean massaged Seth's shoulders as he sighed into the treatment of kisses. Once Seth pulled away, he leaned down as much he could to kiss him gently on the lips.

"You look so perfect you know that?" Seth smiled up at him.

Dean looked away as he blushed hardcore. "You better get going before you're late." Dean stepped back and picked the robe up, putting it back on.

"You're right" Seth nodded and stood up. Ever since they started moving in, Seth was looking into some school districts to try and find another teaching job. Since the school year had already started, the best he could get was substitute teaching. He went to an interview a couple of days agoj where they gav him a job spot on. Now he was headed to a meeting that was kind of like orientation. It was a meeting where they would explain vaguely about all the schools in the district and the rules about being a sub. Seth already knew the rules but of course, every state and district had different operations. "Roman should be here any minute. Are you going to be alright until then?"

"Yes, I'll be fine" Dean pecked his lips and headed for the dresser to take out some clean clothes for him to wear. They recently had to buy him new clothes, one size bigger. It was mostly loose clothes like sweatpants, basketball shorts and baggy t-shirts. He felt so fat sometimes.

"Are you sure?" Seth grabbed his messenger bag.

Dean rolled his eyes as protective Seth was coming out again. "Yes baby. Go on. I love you" Dean slapped Seth's ass playfully and guided him out of the bedroom door. Seth returned the 'I love you' and smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs.

Seth grabbed his car keys and stepped out of the front door, closing it behind him. His eyes instantly sparkled as they landed on Roman who was just getting out of his car in the driveway. "Rome!" he ran and jumped into his boyfriend's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Roman chuckled and wrapped his arms around Seth. "Hi baby" They both leaned in and kissed passionately. Roman's tongue immediately entered once Seth's lips parted. Seth moaned into the kiss and sighed when he felt Roman pin him against his car. They just stayed there, making out against the car, not caring if anyone saw them. Roman eventually laughed into the kiss and Seth pulled away smiling. "You really missed me didn't you?"

Seth nodded and got back on his feet, still keeping his arms around Roman's neck. "You were gone all morning. That's too much for me" he pouted. "How was your workout?"

"It was good. I feel a lot stronger...these days" Roman tightened his arms around Seth's waist and lifted him off the ground playfully, making Seth giggled in delight.

"Well, that's good." Seth shyly looked at the arm which consisted of the sleeve tribal tattoo. He traced his finger through the it. "That means you can...control me even more now" he teased. The threesome sex was always pleasureable for them all; when it was just 1 on 1 though, it was easier for them release their sexual compatibility. Roman was always more dominant with Seth. He used to be the same with Dean but now that he's carrying a baby, he's been taking it easy with him. Seth continued to top with his sex with Dean. The dirty blonde wasn't exactly in shape to top at the moment. Rollins had to admit that he missed Dean's cock inside of him but they had to make adjustments for his saftey.

Roman growled and brought his hands down to grab Seth's delicious ass cheeks in his palms. He started to kiss his neck and he felt Seth grind his denim covered cock against his. "Don't do this to me right now Seth. You have to go to your orientation. I might just fuck you on the hood of this car, and make you late" he whispered in his ear.

Seth blushed as he felt his stomach flutter with anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked by Roman on top of his car. He sighed in disappointment, knowing it couldn't happen right now. He pulled away and captured Roman's lips in a desperate, sloppy kiss. After a few seconds, he opened one eye to see the time on his watch. He immediately pulled away. "Fuck, I'm going to be late. I have to go. Bye babe, love you" he quickly pecked Roman's cheek and walked over to his car.

"Love you too" Roman waited until Seth's car disappeared down the road before entering the house. He placed his gym bag off to the side and walked up the stairs, entering the bedroom. Dean had barely picked out a T-shirt to wear and he was putting it on. "Don't bother putting that on" Roman smirked and walked up to him.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Dean frowned and searched for any tear or stain on the shirt.

Roman chuckled and took the shirt out of his hand, throwing it far away from them, on the floor. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and used his free hand to grasp his chin. He leaned down and kissed him softly. He could feel Dean smiling against his lips; finally understanding what he was saying. Roman guided them over to the bed where he laid Dean down, gently. He pulled off Dean's shorts before discarding out of his own clothes; Dean watching him lustfully as he did. "You want it?" Roman teased as he began to stroke his thick, and lengthy cock.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm pregnant. I always want it."

Roman chuckled as he climbed on the bed and carefully got in between Dean's spreaded legs. "You're so cute" Leaning down, he kissed the tip of his nose before kissing his lips, slowly and sensually.

Dean instantly melted into the kiss. It was hard not to. Roman's lips were moving slowly against his; their tongues curling against each other. Their heads tilting more, wanting to feel every inch of their mouths. Dean moaned as he cupped Roman's face, keeping him in place. Their bare cocks became hard as they lightly brushed against each other. The couple finally pulled away after needing some air. Dean could feel that his lips were swollen from the intense lip lock. He looked deeply into those grey eyes that were looking right back at his blue ones. "Can you fuck me now plase?"

Roman smiled and reached for a small bottle of lube. He heard Dean moan as he entered a lube coated finger into his entrance. "Fuck Rome..." Dean closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure of his boyfriend fingering him. He arched his head back and panted when Roman added another finger and began to stretch him out more. Pulling his fingers in and out, he could tell he had hit his prostate by the loud moan that escaped Dean's mouth. Reigns pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again; this time coated his cock.

Dean reached for Roman's free hand and laced their fingers together as Roman entered him. He moaned slowly and waited for him to be all the way inside him. "Fuck, feels so good"

Roman groaned as he began to thrust in and out. "Shit, you feel so good around my cock baby" he leaned down and kissed him. Dean's hot channel was tight around his cock, despite the prep moments ago. He wasn't complaining though, it felt fucking good. He reached for Dean's cock with his other had and began to stroke him. They simultaneously moaned as they sped up a bit. Ambrose's legs went to wrap tightly around Roman's waist. It didn't last long though because Roman suddenly pulled out of him. He whined in disappointment and glared up at his lover.

Roman just grinned and moved to lay beside him. "Turn on your side baby. I'm entering you from behind." he instructed in his deep voice.

Dean could feel goosebumps as he turned on his side, facing away from Roman. He felt his fingers brush lightly down his spine. Roman was signaling for him to lift up his left leg, so he did. They hadn't tried this position since he got pregnant and he was surprised it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? We can try something else if you want" Roman wanted Dean to feel as comfortable as possible. Once Dean assured him he was fine, he guided his cock to his entrance and entered him once again; Dean's stretched hole swallowing it with ease. "Oh Rome, that feels awesome. Just like that...oh" Dean could feels Roman's face, buried in the back of his neck, planting kisses everywhere. "I love you"

Roman brought his left hand over so he could caress Dean's chest and baby bump. His skin was so soft and delicate. "I love you too" he whispered. His hot breath right in Dean's ear. Once again, he began to stroke Dean's cock as he went deeper inside him, brushing through his prostate.

"Baby, I'm close" Dean closed his eyes shut as Roman buried his dick deeper and deeper. He couldn't take it anymore. His toes curled and he panted, moaning out his lovers name as he came; coating Roman's hand and the bed sheets with his warm cum. He could feel himself getting filled up with a warm sensation and he knew Roman was cumming as well; groaning like a mad man.

As their sexual high went down, Roman pulled out of Dean and laid on his back, just like Dean did. "That was fucking hot Rome. We need to do that position more often."

Roman laughed and sat up to kiss Dean's shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he stood up and headed for the bathroom to wash his hands. Whe he cam back out, he noticed that Dean was in deep thought. "What are you think about?" he laid back on the bed and turned to look his younger boyfriend.

Dean smiled and brought his hands up to his belly. "I'm just wondering if it's going to be a boy or a girl. What do you want?"

Roman reached for one of Dean's hands and he laced their fingers together. "It won't make a difference. We'll love it the same and as long as it's healthy, that's what matters"

"Yeah, that's what Seth said too but I'm just so curious. Good thing we find out next month."

"Yeah, once we find out we're going to have to start buying everything. Paint for his or her room, a cot, nursery bed, clothes..."

"That sounds fun. I can't wait" Dean closed his eyes and imagined their baby's room already finished. He suddenly gasped and opened his eyes.

"What? What's the matter? You feeling alright?" Roman got concerned.

"Yup. I just remembered Seth bought me some popcorn the other day and I haven't eaten it" Dean got up and put his short back in before disappearing out of the room. Roman just laughed. Dean could have the most random cravings ever. Once he came back in, he had a big tub of popcorn in one hand and a cup of soda in the other. He sat on the bed and placed the tub in between himself and Roman. He pouted when Roman grab a handful and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Sharing is caring baby" Roman grinned and grabbed another handful, making Dean even more upset.

Later in the afternoon, Roman and Dean where in the kitchen. Roman was making dinner while the pregnant man nibbled on a banana. They heard the front door open and close; they knew that was obviously Seth.

Seth entered the kitchen and walked over to Dean. "Hey" he kissed him briefly before walking to Roman and kissing him too.

"How was your orientation?" Dean asked.

"It was good" Seth smiled weakly and sat on a stool next to Ambrose.

"What's the matter Seth?" Roman waked over. He could immediately sense that the younger man was tense. "You didn't run into that bitch Wade, did you?" he jaw ticked in anger.

"No" Seth shook his head. "On my way here, I got a call from my mom and I told her I moved here. She...wants to come visit" Seth bit his lip nervously. He hadn't seen his mom in a very long time and Rollins wasn't exactly happy with her at the moment. She had revealed to Randy where he had moved to and everyone knows what happened there. Nonetheless, there was so much to reveal to her, and Seth hoped she would understand it all.

Roman and Dean were nervous about meeting Seth's mom. How would she react to the three way relationship that they have? Once getting to know them, would she like them or hate them? Thy never thought that meeting the parents could be so nerve-wracking but this was Seth's mom. He was important to them, they loved him so they would make sure leave a good impression on the women whom gave birth to their baby boy.


	31. Chapter 31

Seth had gotten up extra early and cleaned the entire downstairs. His mother had arrived from Iowa late last night and she was half an hour away from arriving at the house. Seth had insisted that she stay with him but she assured him that a hotel was better. After finishing up all the cleaning, he walked upstairs and entered the bedroom to find Dean and Roman sleeping in each others arms. They looked adorable but Seth had to wake them up. He got on the bed and shook their legs lightly.

"Guys, wake up. My mom will be here in half an hour" Seth whispered. Dean was the one that stirred a bit but he fell back into deep sleep. He shook them again, this time more forceful but the same result. "Guys c'mon! You don't want to meet my mom or what!" he pouted and slapped Roman's thigh pretty hard. It was hard enough to entirely wake him up.

"Alright, alright just give us a minute yeah? We had a late night last night remember?" Roman gave a sly smile.

Seth's cheeks flushed as he remembered their late night activities. He had given his partners full on blowjobs and he was not hesitant to swallow every drip of their taste. Afterwards, Dean and Roman returned the favor by sharing Seth's cock in their mouths. Rollins had cummed so hard, it made his toes curls and his legs shake as spurts of cum shot in between his lovers' lips. Seth stopped thinking about it before he got hard all over again.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower while you guys change into some decent clothes." he got off the bed and grabbed what he was going to wear before disappearing inside the bathroom. He enjoyed the warm water running down his skin but he couldn't stay in there for long. He stepped out and dried himself off completely before changing into some skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. He blow-dried his two-toned hair and then pulled it back into a tight ponytail.

Once he emerged from the bathroom he shook his head as he saw Roman and Dean still in bed, sleeping. He was a bit annoyed now that they weren't taking this seriously. Was meeting his mom not a big deal to them? Seth sprayed some cologne on and headed out the room and down the stairs. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang and he stood up from the couch. As he walked over, he saw Dean and Roman walking down the stairs, all dressed up. "Right on time" he nodded and went to answer the door. A smile formed on his face as he saw his mom standing in front of him. "Mom"

"Seth, honey. I've missed you" his mom, Pam stepped inside the house and gave her son a big hug. She hadn't seen him in months and she missed him dearly. She was surprised the tears had not fallen yet.

"I've missed you too mom." Seth hugged her back firmly. After pulling away, he saw the way his mom's eyes traveled to Dean and Roman. He swallowed hard before speaking again. "Mom, this is Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose."

"Mrs. Rollins. It's nice to meet you" Roman gave her hand a firm shake. He was surprised when she pulled him into a hug. He gladly hugged her back though.

"Hello" Dean greeted shyly. He was so fucking nervous to see her reaction once she noticed his baby bump. His cheeks flushed in embarassment and looked down to the ground. He could feel a hand grasp his chin and tilt his head up. The hand belonged to Pam.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Please call me Pam." she smiled at both men. Her eyes traveled down to Dean's stomach. Instantly she knew he was with child. It only shocked her because she thought her son was the only male capable of getting pregnant. She had no idea what was going between her son and these men but he seemed pretty happy. Still, she hoped for an explanation on what looked like an unusual relationship. Knowng how nervous Dean was, she didn't make a big deal out of it. Instead she smiled and placed a hand on the baby bump. "Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"Not yet. We find out in a couple weeks though" Dean smiled as he felt a bit more relaxed. It seemed like Pam wasn't judging him and she liked him and Roman. That was huge weight lifted off his shoulders. She seemed like a sweet person and he was glad to see that Seth was raised the right way, unlike him.

"Well make yourself at home Pam. Dean and I are going to head over to the grocery store and get a couple things for dinner later. I'm hoping you can stay?" Roman asked politely. They really did want her to stay and also, they knew Seth needed some alone time with his mom so they could catch up.

"I would love to stay for dinner Roman, thank you" she smiled warmly at him. Roman nodded before he and Dean excused themselves and left the house. Seth gave his mom a quick tour of the new house and then they settled in the living room to talk. "So honey, are you involved with either of those two? Are you the father of that baby?" she asked directly.

Seth wasn't exactly surprised that his mom went straight to the point. She's always been that way. "I know it sounds weird mom but, I'm involved with both of them. We're all going to be parents to that baby" he saw the way his mom raised an eyebrow at him so he decided to elaborate. "You see, Dean, Roman, and I are all in a umm..relationship...together" he explained slowly. "We sort of have a three-way arrangement." Seth but his lip nervously.

"That's pretty unheard of Seth" Pam shook her head. She saw the way his face fell and now she knew how important this relationship was to him. She was in no position to deny him anything that made him happy. "But...if that makes you happy, it's fine with me" she smiled at him.

Seth looked at her surprised. "Really? You're okay with it?" after she nodded, Seth smiled and hugged her. That was easier than he thought. "Love you mom."

"I love you too. So, whatever happened to Randy?"

The smile faded as he pulled away from the hug. "He's in jail. He did so many horrible things. Why did you tell him where I lived?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I truly believed he had changed. You know how convincing he can be. He didn't hurt you again did he?"

"Not as much as the first time" Seth looked at how concerned his mother turned. "Don't worry I'm fine. I'm actually better than ever."

They chatted for a while longer until Dean and Roman arrived with lunch and also some ingredients for dinner later that night. As they took their time eating lunch, Pam took that time to get to know Dean and Roman. They were really nice young men, from what she saw. Dean was still a little shy but he did talk every now and then. She thought it was adorable. Memories of when Seth as pregnant flooded into her mind. It still pained her to remember how her son lost the baby. She cleared her throat, not wanting to think abou that painful time anymore. She was pleasantly surprised that Roman was a professional football player. It looked like that's what he realy liked to do and it did provide more than enough so she was okay with that. She was happy to learn that Seth had a new job as well. It was understandable when Dean explained that he didn't want to work until after he gave birth. They were all meeting eye to eye fairly easy.

* * *

The smile on Seth's face could not fade away for the rest of the day. His mom seemed to really like his lovers and vice versa. It made him happy to see how good they were getting along. Pam had even offered some ideas on what they could name the baby. The good conversation seemed never ending as they enjoyed it.

After they had finished dinner, Dean excused himself to go to bed because he was tired. After that, Pam was ready to leave as well.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay with us Pam. It's no problem really. We have extra bedrooms" Roman insisted.

"Thank you but I think I'm better back at the hotel. I would like to come back tomorrow though if that's okay"

"Of course it is" Roman gave her and hug goodbye after Seth did. As Seth walked his mom to the door, Roman stayed in the living room. He collapsed on the couch and leaned back against it, with his eyes closed as his head was laid back on top of the couch.

A couple minutes later, his lips curled into a smile when he felt weight on his lap. He knew it belonged to Seth. Opening his eyes and lifting his head, he saw Seth directly in front of him, straddling his lap.

"You see? She loved you guys" Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Yeah, she's really sweet and nice." Roman pulled him forward and kissed him briefly. He pulled away, only to be pulled right back into a more heated kiss. He parted his lips as Seth's tongue was eager to get inside. They moaned and Roman felt himself getting hard as Seth began to grind against him.

Seth broke the kiss so he could get Roman and himself out of their shirts. He kissed him passionately again and rocked his hips forward once more, their denim covered cocks rubbing against each other. Seth could feel Roman's large hands land on his ass. He whimpered as Roman gave it a firm squeeze.

Roman's lips traveled from his lips to his cheek, and down to his neck. He placed open mouth kisses to the sensitive skin and reached for the zipper of the Seth's jeans. He was about to pull it down but Seth stopped him.

"Condom. I'll be right back" he pecked his lips quickly before heading up to the bedroom. He smiled as he saw Dean sleeping peacefully on the bed. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and kissed Dean's forehead before leaving.

His mouth dropped when he entered the living room and saw a Roman naked sitting on the couch. He had a smile on his face as he was stroking his thick cock slowly. "C'mon baby, I don't have all night" he teased.

Seth grinned and took off the rest of his clothes before approaching the coach. Instead of straddling his hips again, he got on his knees in between Roman's legs. He swatted Roman's hand away from his cock. A smile crept on his face as he wrapped his lips around the cock head and began to suck. He could hear Roman's low groans above him as he started moving up and down the cock, slurping noises becoming loud.

"Fuck baby...yeah, suck my cock" Roman whispered and placed both his hands to the back of Seth's head. He allowed Seth to bob his head up and down a couple more times before he pulled him off of him. "Stand up baby" He watched the way Seth stood and he sat up to be at level with Seth's cock. Reigns took it in his hand and stroked him twice before taking him in his mouth. He reached around Seth's body and grabbed a hand full of his left ass cheek, squeezing as he continued to suck him good. The taste of pre cum hitting the back of his throat.

"That feels good baby..." Seth suddenly grabbed Roman's head, and roughly pushed him off his cock. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to lay against the couch again. "But I want to get fucked now" he said seductively and practically jumped onto Roman's lap, making them both laugh. Seth ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled the condom onto Roman's cock. He wasn't prepped but he didn't care. He just wanted to get that cock inside him now.

Rollins guided the thick cock to his entrance and he sunk down on it slowly. He hissed a bit at the pain and Roman tried to stop him. "I'm fine. It'll pass" he assured him and continued to lower himself. He settled forward as he was all the way down on his lover. While kissing his him passionately, he began to move his hips.

"Fuck..." Roman mumbled against his lips. He reached from behind and once again took those ass cheeks that he loved so much in the palms of his hands. He kneaded them and pulled them apart as Seth moved up and down on him. The bigger man broke the kiss and began to kiss along his partner's shoulder. His tongue darting out at the same time. "You're so sexy...you feel so good every time." With no hesistation, he slapped Seth's left ass cheek and he smirked when he heard the loud moan escaped him mouth. "Shh, not so loud. You're going to wake Dean up" he whispered in his hear.

Roman's hot breath in his ear, made Seth shiver. He panted and threw his head back as he felt Roman's cock reach his prostate. He increased his pace, slamming down hard on the solid hard cock. The sound of their skin colliding got louder and more frequent. Seth leaned forward and bit softly at Roman's neck when he felt him slap his ass once again. He loved it when Roman did that. He was about to reach for his cock to stroke himself but he couldn't. A gasp escaped him mouth when Roman suddenly shifted and threw him on the couch, flat on his back. He looked up at the bigger man that was hovering over him. Those grey eyes were so intense.

Roman slammed back into him and he thrusted back and forth, just the way he knew Seth liked it. He saw Seth reach for his cock but he grabbed both his wrists, pinning them above his head. Rollins whimpered. His cock was so hard and he wanted to touch himself. He knew that was impossible now that Roman was pinning him down.

The bigger man leaned forward enough so that Seth's cock was trapped in between their stomachs. He knew Seth was close by the feeling of his cock throbbing against the hard muscle on his torso. "Close baby?" he whispered and Seth nodded as he had his eyes closed, his hair was a mess. He looked fuckin perfect to Roman right now. "Cum for me sexy" Roman kissed him hungirly and Seth couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned into the sloppy kiss as spurts of cum shot out in between their moving bodies.

As he came down from his sexual high, he opened his eyes and watched the way Roman pulled out of him and peeled off the condom. Roman began to stroke himself rapidly, anxious to cum. Seth bit his lip as he watched the erotic scene in front of him. Roman's breath hitched and he growled as his release came and landed on Seth's stomach.

"Oh fuck...I love you Seth" he panted and leaned in to kiss him slowly.

"I love you too" Seth replied. They shared some more sweet kisses before finding the strenght to get up and shower before heading into bed with their other lover. The day had gone by perfectly.

As the trio was in deep sleep, Antonio and Wade were standing right outside of their house, evil smirks on their faces.


	32. Chapter 32

The trio was in peaceful sleep until they got startled by a loud knock on the door. Well, it was a bang more than a knock. Dean got startled the most and cuddled up into Roman's arms; as did Seth on the other side of him. "What was that?" Dean asked in fear. He knew he should keep calm but he couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly. He was scared.

"Someone's at the door. I'll go get it and you guys stay here alright?" Roman attempted to get up from the bed but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave us alone Rome, please" Dean looked up at him with puppy dog eyes

"Don"t worry baby, I'm just going to see who it is. Seth, I'll be back alright?"

Seth only nodded and swallowed hard. There were a lot of scenarios going through his mind. What if Randy escaped jail and came to get revenge? What if it was a serial killer? Okay, at the point he was probably overreacting but he didn't know what to think. It was midnight. He wrapped his arms around Dean protectively as they watched Roman leave the bedroom.

"I'm scared Seth" Dean whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing" Seth soothed his back, trying to calm him down.

Roman got to the bottom of the stairs and slowly made his way to the front door. He looked at the peep-hole and he growled. He should have fucking known. He opened up the door to reveal Antonio and Wade standing there...in between two cops. "Yes?" he folded his arms.

"Sorry for the disturbance. We know it's late. We just wanted to let you know that he were doing a clear out routine around the neighborhood and we found these two messing with your cars over there." One of the cops explained. "Only way we can arrest them is if you choose to press charges. Would you like to?"

Roman smirked at the two men and nodded with no hesitation. "Yes I would." he noticed the way Antonio and Wade were giving him the death stare and he loved it. They were going to get what they deserved. Roman wasn't stupid. This kind of charge for two pro football players was no good. Any charge for that matter could get them kicked off the team and suspended from the league for sometime. That's exactly what he wanted for those two. Roman wasn't someone who wished anything bad on other people but they deserved it. What were they trying to do to their cars? He didn't even want to think of it.

"Okay, you are going to have to join us at the station so you can fill out the paperwork."

"Yes, give me a minute. I'll be right out" Roman closed the door and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He immediately saw the worried faces on his lovers. "Everything is fine. I just need to go to the police station real quick"

"Police station?!" Dean shrieked. "They can't take you Rome! You didn't do anything!" the pregnant man began to panic and the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"No, no Dean calm down!" Roman got on the bed and took him in his arms.

"Dean...please cool it" Seth cringed as he heard Dean's loud sobs. He grew concerned for his health and the baby. The tears started to fall from his own eyes now. He brought his hands up to sooth Dean's baby bump.

"They aren't going to take me baby. I'm going to press charges on Antonio and Wade. They got caught messing with our cars outside." Roman explained as quickly as he could so Dean could calm down.

"Messing with our cars? Those bastards" Seth shook his head and continued to sooth Dean.

"You're going to come back Rome, right?" Dean looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm coming back to the both of you, I promise I won't take long" Roman gave Dean a quick kiss before giving one to Seth as well.

After Roman left, Seth laid back down on the bed and pulled Dean into his arms. It was a bit unusual since Dean used to be dominant with him when they first met but Dean was the one pregnant here. He was bound to become emotional and such. Seth had no problem comforting his boyfriend though. They laid in silence for a while until Dean spoke up.

"Those two want to take you guys away from me" he said sadly and tighten the arm that he had around Seth's torso.

"Baby, you don't have anything to worry about. Roman and I aren't going to leave you. We love you. Wade and Antonio are wasting their time because in no way, shape or form are we going to leave you.' Seth kept assuring him. It broke his heart to see how Dean was stressing about losing Roman and himself. Dean was so fragile at this point and Seth wished he could take his place just so he wouldn't have to stress about anything.

"Can you promise me that Sethie?" Dean looked up at him.

"I'm not promising you, I'm assuring you." Seth leaned down to emphasize his point by kissing him deeply. Dean sighed into the kiss and angled his head to deepen the kiss. Tongues rolled against each other and hands groped everywhere they could.

* * *

Roman walked out of the police station after he had filled out all the paperwork. He made sure to give Antonio and Wade sarcastic smirks as he passed them on his way out of the building. He got in his car and began to drive off. As he did, he had passed a couple of news and sports vans. He knew that what happened was going to appear on the news and sports center rapidly. The faster, the better for Roman. He was pleading that he and his lovers would never have to cross paths with them again. They had already been through enough with Randy back in Florida and for once, Roman wanted for the three of them to be in peace. As he continued to drive, he decided to stop by a twenty-four hour opened store and buy Dean some junk food. He was sure he would need it.

After grabbing enough junk food and drinks, he headed home and found Dean and Seth naked under the thing bed sheets. He smirked knowing they had done some funny business while he was gone. He placed the plastic bag on the nightstand and just stood there, watching his boys sleeping peacefully. After a while, Roman stripped down to his boxers and got back on the bed. Both Dean and Seth stirred but he soothed them back to sleep.

_Two Weeks Later..._

Seth, Dean, and Roman were on their way to Dean's next doctors appointment. Pam was also with them. A couple of weeks ago when they arrested Antonio and Wade, Seth had to let his mother know what had happened. She grew really concerned so she decided to stay in California longer than what she had intended to. She wanted to make sure that her son and his partners were safe. Pam had no idea if she could leave after realizing the danger they were in.

Seth had assured her that they were fine. Due to the charges, Antonio and Wade had been suspended from the league for some months. They hadn't heard anything other than that so they figured they were finally done with those two.

Now that they were a couple of minutes away from finding out the gender of the baby, the trio wanted to focus on that and nothing else. Roman was extremely glad that football season didn't start until a couple of months. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boys before he had to focus on football part-time. Reigns was going to make sure they could balance out both his professional and personal lives.

They arrived at the hospital and Pam wrapped an arm around Dean's waist as they walked inside. She could tell that he was really nervous so she tried to support him the best she could. Dean was really appreciative of that.

The group took the elevator to the appropriate floor and Dean signed. They waited a couple of minutes before they finally called his name. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He was pretty sure that his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as they all walked in through the door and entered the room that they had been guided to. They sat in silence until the doctor finally came in.

"Wow, full room this time" Dr. Bella smiled warmly and them. She shook their hands and then turned her attention to Dean who was laying back on the bed. "Are you ready?" Dean only nodded. "Great, let's get started" Dean lifted up his shirt shyly and the doctor grabbed a bottle of gel and squirted a small amount on Dean's swollen stomach. Everybody's attention turned to the monitor. Pam gasped in delight when she saw the baby for the first time.

Dean reached for his boyfriend's hands and they both reached to hold a hand each. Dean relaxed as they held a firm grip.

"Okay, everything seems to be going to plan. The heartbeat is norman and is strong. Everything looks great. You guys want to know the sex?" Everyone nodded and Dr. Bella looked closely at the monitor before a smile appeared on her face. "Congrats, it's a girl"

Dean sniffled as the tears formed in his eyes. A girl. He was having a baby girl. His heart swelled up with so much happiness and he looked up to see the look on his boyfriends. It looked like they were feeling the same.

"Wow, a girl. We're having a baby girl" Roman smiled.

Seth was crying silently. A girl. He felt so lucky to be able to have a daughter again. It was as if God was rewarding him after all the hell he had been through in the past. He loved that daughter he never got the chance to meet and he still loves her until this day. Now, he had another daughter to give love to. He couldn't be any happier.

"Congrats to you guys" Pam smiled. Her own eyes were a bit watery and she was happy for her son and the others. She had always hoped that Seth would find true happiness after all the shit Randy made him go through...now he really was. Her son was happy again and so was she.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Seth had driven his mother to the hotel while Dean and Roman drove straight home in Roman's car. They stepped out and headed inside the house. They went up to their room and laid down on the bed. "We're going to have to buy everything pink!" Dean said excitedly.

"I know. We are going to spoil this baby girl so much." he rubbed the baby bump.

"Not so much. I don't want her turning into a brat" Dean pouted.

"No worries, there will be plenty of authority between the three of us" Roman wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, bringing him closer. He pressed his lips to his tempel, then pulled away.

"Damn" Dean sighed.

"What is it?"

"I feel horny again" he pouted again and blushed.

Roman laughed so hard that his body was shaking. He looked down to see Dean scowling up at him. "You and your hormones are so damn random babe. It's pretty hilarious."

"It is not! Now make love to me!" Dean ordered and gently peeled off his shirt. "I'm only getting bigger as the months go by Rome. Soon enough, I'm not going to want you guys touching me at all. C'mon" Dean tilted his head up to nibble on Roman's earlobe.

Roman groaned and got them both naked, as he was full of anticipation. He sucked on Dean's cock for a good couple minutes. Dean was whimpering and he had his fingers tangled in Roman's long raven-colored hair. Once Roman could feel his cock throbbing inside his mouth, he released him a pop. He brought to fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva; all while giving Dean the most lustful stare. He smirked up at him as he entered a finger inside his entrance, stretching him out.

Dean cursed and arched his back a little. He was panting softly and felt himself stretching more when his lover added another thick finger inside him. He closed his eyes and raised his hands above his head, relaxing into the pleasure of Roman fingering him. Roman stroked his own cock with his free hand and he was rock solid hard. He decided that Dean was stretched enough so pulled out his fingers and got into position. "Ready baby?" Dean nodded and Reigns slowly pushed the head of his cock inside Dean.

Moans filled the room as Roman fucked Dean slowly. This wasn't the pace that Roman was used to but he felt more comfortable with it since Dean became pregnant. He leaned forward and placed a sweet and gentle kiss to Dean's lips. "I love you baby" he mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm love you too Rome" Dean held onto Roman's biceps as he felt his release come closer. He was a goner once Roman reached those bumdle of nerves, deep inside of him. He cursed loudly as his cock spurted out ropes of cum onto the bottom of his baby bump. Roman rose high up on his knees and growled as he came inside Dean. He rode out his orgasm slowly, then pulled out slowly. Dean loved the sensation of Roman cumming inside of him. The big man looked gorgeous in the process as well.

Wrapping each other in their arms, they pecked each other's lips a couple of times before deciding to take a nap until Seth got home.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up in a really good mood. He loved waking up, knowing that he had a baby girl growing inside him. While being careful to not wake up Seth or Roman, he slid out of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. While he got dressed, he started thinking of possible names for the baby. There were so many that he loved; he would make sure to run them by his lovers.

After he finished getting dressed, he wrote up a quick note to his partners since they had no idea what was going on. He left it on the nightstand and was headed out the door. A smile formed on his face when he saw Pam parked up front in a rental car. Pam had offered to take Dean to the store so they could buy the paint for the baby's room and Dean gladly accepted. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for us. Now I know why Seth has such a good heart. He was raised by you" Dean smiled as Pam began to drive.

"It's my pleasure Dean. That baby is my grandchild so I would do anything for her and for you three." Pam patted Dean's knee before concentrating back on the road. Once they got to Home Depot, they went for the paint aisle and order for a couple paint tins of pink and white. Dean was so excited. He couldn't stop smiling. He knew that Roman and Seth would want to get right to it and paint the room.

Dean sighed happily as he felt content. He hoped things would stay the way they were. Roman, Seth, and himself deserved all this happiness and he would be damned if he let anyone mess it up for them.

* * *

**A/N: A baby girl. How cute is that!**

**Thank you all for reading and..leave a review while you're at it. I love to hear all your opinions! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Roman stirred in the bed and it wasn't until he reached for Dean, that he realized he wasn't there. He turned to look at Seth who was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek softly before sitting up on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a note on the nighstand. Furrowing his eyebrows, he grabbed it and read it.

_Needed to head somewhere early. I'll be back soon. Love you both - Dean_

Roman began to wonder where Dean had gone to himself. It had concerned him a bit because Dean had never left the house alone since being pregnant. He didn't want to be too over protective but with everything that had been going on, he felt a bit justified. He grabbed his phone and decided to call him and see where he was at. It went straight to voicemail and that didn't ease him. Reigns sighed and got up. He walked over to the window and opened up the blinds. He peaked outside and noticed all the cars were still in the driveway. Where the hell was Dean?

"Morning" Seth moaned and rubbed his eyes. He smiled as he saw Roman standing by the window, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked like a fuckin Samoan God as the bright morning sun shined in between the blinds. His eyes followed the bigger man as he walked over to th bed and bent down to kiss him lips.

"Morning, sexy" Roman smirked as he saw the way Seth blushed. It still amazed him how he was able to affect the smaller man in such way.

Seth turned away and noticed that Dean wasn't on the bed. "Where's Dean?" he pouted.

"He umm..." Roman looked away, not knowing if he should tell him that Dean left the house alone. It was no secret that he was very protective of Dean.

Seth's face became serious and he stood up, folding his arms. "Roman where is he?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, he wasn't here and he left this on the nightstand" Roman nervously handed him the note.

Seth frowned as he read the note. "Why would he leave by himself? What if something happens to him! And why didn't he mention where he was going?" Seth talked rapidly. He didn't like it one bit that Dean was out by himself. "I'm going to go look for him" he got up but Roman stopped him by holding onto his waist.

"I'm sure he's fine Seth" Roman kissed his forehead.

"How can you say that?" Seth roughly pulled himself away from his boyfriend's embrace. "After all the people that are after us. C'mon, you gotta be alittle worried." the two-toned man quickly put on a pair of skinny jeans, his shoes and a t-shirt. He grabbed his car keys and flew by Roman and out of the room. Roman was hot on his heels as he walked down the stairs.

Once Seth got to the bottom, he abruptly stopped and took a deep breath before turning to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I just get really worried about him. I don't like to not know where he is" he walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. I don't like it either and I'm just as worried. We can't go out and look for him though. We don't even know where to start. Let's just wait and see if he shows up" Roman smiled down at him and pecked his lips. Seth nodded. "Come, let's make some breakfast"

* * *

About two hours later, Seth was pacing back and forth in the living room while Roman sat on the couch, tapping his foot. Dean was still not back yet and his cellphone was now turned off. "Seth, stop pacing. You're making me more nervous. Come here" Roman patted his lap and the smaller man straddled him. He leaned forward and began nibbling on Seth's earlobe, knowing that would relax him.

The softest moan escaped Seth's mouth and he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. His lover always knew what to do in order to relax him. He tilted his head to the side so Roman had more to work him. It felt like he was leaving his mark on him. Seth didn't stop him though, it felt so fuckin good.

Dean and Pam were all smiles when they arrived back at the house. They had such a great time shopping and hanging out. In a short amount of time, Ambrose got pretty comfortable with her and that even surprised him. It usually took a lot for him to invite someone in his life but it felt right. Pam was a sweetheart. Just like his son.

Dean stepped out of the car once they parked on the driveway. While the smile was till plastered on his face, he opened up the trunk and got a couple bags.

"I'll get the paint tins Dean. You go ahead inside, I'l be right there"

Dean nodded and pulled out his house key. He opened up the door and stepped inside. He couldn't wait to show his lovers what they had bought to start on the room for the baby.

Seth peeked an eye open when he heard a noise. He turned his head and saw Dean heading up the stairs. "Dean!" he jumped off Roman's lap and ran over.

"Hey" Dean came back down the stairs and smiled.

"Where the hell were you?" Seth narrowed his eyes at him.

The smile faded a bit from Dean's face. "I...went shopping" he shrugged innocently.

"Alone? What were you thinking? You can't just leave like that and not tell us where you are going!" Seth's voice picked up and it really surprised the dirty blonde. He had never seen him so mad before.

Dean's bottom lip trembled. Why was Seth yelling at him like that? He just wanted to surprise them. "I just wanted to surprise you" he whispered and dropped the bags before running up the stairs and walking into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Seth..." Roman groaned and shook his head. He should have seen this coming.

"Hey guys!" Pam stepped inside holding a couple paint tins in her hands.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Seth folded his arms.

"Oh, I went shopping with Dean. We bought the paint for the baby's room."

"You went with him? Oh man..." Seth ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom. Dean was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. "Dean..." he went to sit next to him.

"It's fine, I know you're just trying to protect me. You didn't have to yell though" he looked away from his hands.

"I'm sorry baby. I just...worry about you."

"I know. I promise to let you guys know where I'm at next time. I know it's a slight risk to leave alone which is why I didn't. I was with your mom" It really stung the way Seth had yelled at him but at the same time, he had to understand what Seth was still struggling with. He might have gotten over what Randy did, but losing a child was something he knew his lover would never forget. Ambrose made a mental note to be more considerat.

Seth felt like complete shit for losing his cool. He didn't know what had gotten into him. It surprised himself when he realized that he was yelling. The hurt he saw in those baby blue eyes crushed him, knowing he caused it. He stood up and reached his hand out for Dean to take it. Once he did, he pulled him up to his feet.

Wrapping his arms around his waist as much he could, Seth leaned forward and kissed him softly. They both morphed into the sweet kiss as it got deeper. He could feel Dean's fingers raking through his hair and it made him relax. Hesitantly, he broke the kiss and smiled. "I need a quick shower, want to join me? Then we can talk about painting the baby's room together"

"Okay" Dean nodded and they walked over to the bathroom.

They removed all of their articles of clothing and Seth turned the water on. Once it was at a warm temperature, he stepped in and crooked his finger for Dean to step in. He looked so perfect in his naked state. He couldn't see the baby bump though because Dean was covering it up with his hands. Seth furrowed his eyebrows and asked why he was doing that.

"I have stretch marks" He pouted and looked down embarassed.

Seth grasped his chin and tilted his head back up. He smiled and shook his head. "Trust me, you look perfect no matter what" he reached for Dean's arms and unhooked them from around his bump. He rubbed his belly and leaned in to kiss him, all while the warm water ran down both their bodies.

Dean relaxed under the warm water as Seth's soft lips touched every part of his face and neck. He closed his eyes and held onto Seth's biceps. The open mouthed kisses continued and soon, he decided to return the favor. He weirdly enough, pinned Seth against the tile wall and attacked his neck. Running his tongue against his flesh before kissing it

Seth moaned as he soothed Dean's shoulders with the palms of his hands. Then, he reached over for the shampoo and washed both their hair out.

It felt good to have Seth's fingers massaging his scalp like that. He was a bit disappointed when it stopped. He watched as Seth reached for the loofah and rubbed some body soap on it. A moan escaped his mouth when his lover began to rub the loofah on his body. He started with his neck and worked his way down his chest and over his bump. He brought it back up and washed his arms slowly. Dean stepped under the water and the soap ran down his body before being completely washed away.

Seth did the same and they shared more sweet kisses and light touches before stepping out. They shared I love yous in the process. The two-toned man helped Dean change into some clothes before he got changed himself. They stepped out of the room and hear some noises coming from the baby's room. They walked over and smiled when they saw Roman placing plastic paper on the ground so it could be ready for when they start painting. He had taken the paint tins in there as well with all the pain brushed that Dean and Pam brought.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Roman asked when he saw his lovers standing in he doorway. He had gotten concerned that they were going to get into it again.

"Everything is great" Dean smiled and pecked Seth's cheek.

"Where is my mom?"

"Oh, she went to go buy lunch for all of us. Your mom is like perfect, babe. She's helped us out a lot." Both Seth and Dean nodded in agreement. "I was thinking, if she wanted to move here permanantely, we should get her a place. Kind of a way to say thank you, you know?"

"That's a great idea" Dean grinned. "What do you think baby?"

"I love it. I'm pretty sure she would love to move here. And, it would be nice to have my mom around regularly." Seth smiled. He really did miss having his mom around and he was so grateful to have someone like Roman that was willing to do that, knowing it would make him happy. He walked up to him and gave a huge kiss on the lips.

Roman chuckled and kissed him back. "What was that for?" he tapped his index finger on the tip of Seth's nose and he immediately blushed.

"Because. I know you're doing it because she's been nice but I also know that's it's because you know it'll make me happy. So, thank you"

"Anything for you." Roman winked at him. "The same goes for you baby boy. Love you both." he walked over to Dean and kissed him. "We'll talk to her once she get's here."

Ambrose just smiled and watched on as Roman and Seth began to get everything ready for the paint job on the room. He sighed and looked around, already imagining the amount of pink on the walls. He reached down and rubbed his belly. "I can't wait to have you in my arms. I love you" he whispered.

Although Seth didn't say anything, he heard what Dean was whispering to the baby and it made him to know that Dean was excited for the birth. His eyes traveled over to the pregnant man, then to Roman. His life felt so complete at the moment and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Will Seth ever ease up on being too over protective? Will Pam accept the trio's offer? REVIEW.**


	34. Chapter 34

When Pam arrived at the house with lunch, she found the trio in the living room. It looked like they were in deep thought. It made her feel a bit apprehensive. Did something happen while she was gone? She hoped not. "Hey guys. Everything alright?" she asked slowly as she watched them carefully.

Seth smiled as he turned to look at his mom. "Yeah, everything is fine. Come" He patted the space next to him on the couch and she went over to sit, placing the plastic she had in her hand on the coffee able. "We were just thinking and we wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Pam asked with a raised eyebrow. It sounded pretty big and she was curious.

"We were just wondering if you would ever consider moving here, to San Fransisco permanantely"

Pam looked at all three of them, with a straight face. "Why the question, sweetheart?" she had never really thought about. She did have to admit that she loved the city; everything she had seen so far at least.

"Well, Roman got the idea that if you are willing to move here, we'll buy you a place close by" Dean chimed in.

"We really enjoy you being here, Pam. And from the looks of it, you like San Fransisco. As a thank you for helping us out so much, we want to buy you a house, or an apartment, which ever you prefer" Roman shrugged.

"You guys are willing to do that for me? I don't know" the middle-aged woman bit her lip. She didn't want the guys to go through so much trouble for her. It would be nice to live near them though. She didn't think she could stand being away from her son for so long again. Plus, she wanted to be present for when Dean gave birth; not to mention, she wanted to continue helping them out.

"C'mon on mom. Realistically, what's waiting for you back at home? You've lived in Iowa your entire life. I think this would be good for you. And, I want you to be close to us. If you went back home, I would miss you" Seth pouted in the most adorable way he knew how to. She couldn't deny that face.

Pam chuckled, as did Roman and Dean. They've seen that face before and it was so hard to deny it. "Well, okay then. I would love to" she smiled at them. Seth grinned and gave his mom a hug before his lovers did the same. "I'll take an apartment though. I think a house is too big for just me"

The trio nodded and Roman informed that he would seek out good apartment complexes nearby their house. "Alright, can we eat now?" Dean licked his lips and grabbed the plastic bag, as he headed to the kitchen table. The others chuckled and followed from behind.

* * *

The next day, Roman and Seth decided to start painting the baby's room before they all would head to a great apartment complex that Roman found online. It was early in the morning and Dean was still sleeping. For the first time, he had some trouble sleeping in a comfortable position the night before. It wasn't easy when there were two other men in the bed with him. He wasn't complaining, although he did think they should buy a bigger bed.

"Rome, we're suppose to be painting" Seth giggled as Roman peppered his cheek, jawline, and neck with kisses. The bigger men had him pinned against the wall and had hands groping the two-toned man's ass firmly from behind.

They were both wearing baggy clothes that they were sure they would never wear again. That didn't stop Roman from grabbing as much ass as he could though. "We'll get to it. I just wanna kiss you. It's your fault for being so fucking sexy." Roman growled and attacked Seth's lips with his own. His tongue immediately plunged inside and their bodies became pressed tightly together against the wall.

Seth moaned and kissed him back as he held onto his large biceps. He couldn't deny the man now. Their warm and wet tongues rolled against each other and crotches were pressed together. Their erections could easily be felt and Seth guided his hand down to rub his palm against the hard buldge in Roman's jeans. He squeezed the hard shaft and he felt his lover kiss him even harder. He was prety sure his lips would be swollen once they stopped but he didn't mind.

Roman broke the kiss slowly and looked deeply into those big brown eyes that were sparkling with love and passion. "I love you" he smiled.

"Love you too" Seth returned the smile and pecked his lips. "C'mon, let's get started" he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to grab a paint brush.

A couple hours later, Dean woke up and stretched his arms above his head. Despite having troubles in the middle of the night, he was able to sleep a good amount once Roman and Seth had gotten up early. He heard laughs and screams coming from the next room and walked over to see what was going on. A smile spread on his face as he saw his lovers splashing paint on each other with their paint brushes. He laughed when Seth got a pretty good amount on Roman's cheek.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that" Roman dropped the brush and ran to Seth, wrapping his arms around his waist and spinning them around playfully. Seth squealed and begged him to stop.

Dean loved seeing them so happy. "You guys seem to be having fun" he said loud enough to grab their attention.

Roman put Seth down and they turned to look at the pregnant man. His short hair was a mess but he still looked perfect to them. "Dean! Roman got paint all over me" Seth pouted playfully and went to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"I can see that" Dean chuckled and shook his head. "You guys work fast. Two walls down, two more to go" he looked around in approval.

"Yup." Seth grinned proudly. "I'm going to go shower so we can go pick up my mom"

When Seth exited the room, Roman crooked his finger and Dean walked over to him. He cupped his face and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. "Did you sleep well? You were stirring a bit during the night" he rubbed his thumbs across his cheeks.

"Yeah, I was having trouble because I'm well, you know...heavier but once you guys got up, I got some good hours in" Dean wrapped his arms around his neck. "I think we need a bigger bed"

"We'll shop for one after we see the apartments. While we're at the furniture store, we can start looking at nursery beds" he smiled in excitement.

"Good idea" Dean nodded in agreement. "Go shower or we'll be late" he patted Roman's shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the one you want, mom?" Seth asked as he looked around the empty apartment. They had already looked at a couple but it looked like this one grabbed her attention.

"Yes honey, it's perfect" Pam smiled as she held onto Roman's forearm.

The manager of the entire complex pulled out the lease for two years. Roman signed on the dotted line and pulled out a check that covered the first seven months.

"Now we just need to get your stuff shipped over here" Dean smiled warmly as they headed back to the car.

The trio had invited Pam to the furniture store but she politely turned them down. "You can just drop me off at the hotel." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. I just feel a headache coming. I think I'll just take some pills and take a nap. That always works."

"Okay" Seth smiled convincingly.

When the trio got to the furniture store, Roman and Seth started looking at the beds while Dean had gone straight to the nursery beds. He rubbed his baby bump as he looked around. There were so many good ones but there was on that caught his eye. It was pink and white, it would perfectly match with the bedroom. He ran his fingers across the wooden bars on it and nodded. This was the one.

Seth wanted to pull her fuckin hair out. The tall blonde that was guiding them around the store kept looking at Roman with googly eyes. She touched him every chance she got and even made flirtatious remarks as she explained the prices.

Roman of course was oblivious but Seth wasn't. He folded his arms and scowled in jealousy as they continued to walk. They stopped at a bed that finally met their requirements. It was big and wide, came with a matching dresser and a mirror. Alongside the bedside drawers. The wood was colored a light brown and the bedsheets were white. "What's the price on this one?" Roman asked as he stood at the foot of the bed.

The blonde woman, Maryse smiled and gave him the price. "What do you think Seth?"

"I like it" Seth smiled. He unfolded his arms and approached the bigger man. "I think we need to test it out though. Make sure it's nice and comfortable." Suddenly, Seth pushed Roman onto the bed and he crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. Reigns just looked up at his boyfriend completely surprised. "How does it feel baby?" Seth ran his hands up and down his chest.

"Umm, it's...comfortable." A low groan escaped his mouth when Seth dug his hips deeper into his, causing their crotches to rub against each other. He couldn't believe he was doing this in public, in front of the blonde woman. He wanted nothing more than to flip them over so he could fuck Seth senseless. He didn't care where they were.

"We'll take it" Seth turned to the blonde and smiled. Maryse swallowed hard and nodded. She walked away with her cheeks completely flushed. Seth turned back to look down at the man below him. "I have to show 'em what's mine" he answered before Roman could even ask. He leaned forward and they kissed passionately.

Roman smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on Seth's hips. They weren't even thinking about the fact that they were in public, as the kiss got deeper. He could feel Seth rock his hips as if he was riding his cock. That certainly didn't help ease down the erection in his jeans. He couldn't help but reach from behind and clutch those round globes that he loved to much. Seth's shirt was risen up a bit and Roman took the chance to rub the soft skin exposed with his thumbs.

Seth moaned and continued to grind up against his lover. He broke the kiss and lifted Roman's shirt up to expose the hard muscle underneath. He licked his lips and began to plant kisses all over his torso. His tongue flicked against Roman's nipple and he sucked it into his mouth.

Their current location was completely forgotten at that point.

Roman flipped them over and he pinned Seth's wrist above his head. He kissed him hungirly and felt Seth wrap his legs around him. "Fuck Seth. You got me so damn hard" he whispered against his lips. They were panting but went right back to kissing deeply. Roman's movements had a mind of their own and he started thrusting forward as if he was fucking the living daylights out of his lover.

"Is this some sort of fantasy you guys haven't told me about?"

Roman and Seth finally broke out of the trans and they turned to see Dean standing there with a smirk on his face. They laughed and got off the bed. Seth was blushing even though he knew there was no one around that was able to see them. "We were just checking if it was comfortable." he smiled innocently.

"You wanna test it out too? Your opinion matters the most." Roman whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean felt shivers as he felt Roman's hot breath in his ear. How could he say no to that?

"We're gonna be here a while" Seth chuckled and left to find the blonde woman. He managed to arrange for the bed and the nursery bed to arrive the next day. Rollins couldn't help but laugh as Maryse wouldn't look him in the eye.

When he got back to Roman and Dean, he laughed loudly. Dean had stripped the bigger man completely out of his shirt. He couldn't believe it. Those hormones really were something. He couldn't recall himself being that horny when he was pregnant.

"Let's go home before I end up naked here" Roman quickly put his shirt on and helped Dean stand up from the bed. "Did you arrange everything, Seth?"

"Yup"

"Oh good! Let's go. I have a craving..." Dean licked his lips.

"Oh yeah? For what?" Roman smirked, already assuming the answer.

"Food, duh!" Dean rolled his eyes and walked in front of them, and out of the building.

Roman frowned then felt Seth tug on his arm. "What is it?" he turned to him.

"My legs are tired. Carry me?" The car was parked too far away and Seth didn't feel like walking any longer. He pouted and batted his long eyelashes up at Roman.

Roman laughed and bent forward a bit "Hop on"

Seth grinned and went to stand behind Roman. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Roman's waist while his arms wrapped around his neck. Roman hooked his arms under Seth's legs so he would be secure.

He could hear Seth laughing softly as he began to walk to the car. He turned to look at Dean who was anxious to get some food. Reigns smiled to himself. His boys were so perfect. He wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Made this chapter really sweet and adorable. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let's just say, this is the start of the calm before the storm ;] REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: 300 Reviews! Thank you all so much! I love reading your thoughts so keep them coming! **

**P.S.- Just thought I should point out, if you don't like one of these parings over the other, this story is not for you because as you've noticed, this story involves all three of them together. Stop reading if the story isn't enjoyable for you. Thanks and everyone else, enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

Dean sighed as he got comfortable in the new bed. It certainly felt better and more relaxed. He closed his eyes and let out a faint moan. He was just drifting off to sleep until he felt more weight on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Roman climbing up his body.

"Hey, beautiful" Roman winked at him and pecked his lips. "You like the new bed, don't you?"

Dean blushed and nodded. "It's so big, and comfy." he smiled.

"Good. You need to be as comfortable as possible. So you...need to behave for daddy in there" Roman turned his attention to the baby bump. Dean was always amused when Roman talked to his stomach. Anyone would think it's silly but they can actually hear from in there. He learned that from one of his many researches online.

Dean bit his lip as Roman lifted up his shirt and started planting kisses everywhere. Those lips could work wonders on his skin, he loved it. "I think we should finish what we started yesterday" he smiled down at him.

Roman chuckled and got up on his knees. "I believe we were right here" he peeled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Leaning forward once again, he captured Dean's lips in a passionate kiss. "You're so perfect baby" Roman mumbled as he trailed kisses across his jawline. "Everything about you...has always driven me crazy." He pulled back to look directly into those baby blue eyes. "From the first day I met you until now, you still affect me the same way. You have no idea how"

Dean was getting emotional pretty easily. These words that were just spoken to him made his heart skip a beat. He felt the butterflies in his stomach. Ambrose didn't think it was possible to continue such passion for each other, for so long. It was still there and it remained stronger than ever.

They both acknowledged that it was the same situation when they met Seth. The overall attraction, not only physical, but mental as well. It was there forever. The respect all three had for each other. They supported each other and built each other up. They were there through thick and thin. That was the strongest element of their unusual relationship.

"I love you so much Rome. I never stopped. Not even when we split in college" he said sadly. He hated to relive that part of their lives. He had been so miserable and he was sure his life was over at that point. "I was sad and lonely. I realized that I can't live without you" Dean brought his hands up to wipe the tears away. He hated being so emotional but he couldn't help it.

"Shh, don't think about that anymore baby. The important thing is that we'e together now. Nothing will ever seperate us again. I promise"

"Promise?" Dean looked up at him hopeful.

"I promise" Roman whispered. He began to discard of their clothes until they were completely naked. He took his time to admire Dean's perfect body. The pregnant man might of been a bit insecure but he looked fucking perfect, like always. Reigns pulled Dean's legs apart and he began to kiss his inner thighs.

Dean licked his lips and moan as he felt Roman's lip travel further up his left thigh. His cock was so hard at that point, he didn't think he could take make teasing. "Roman please..." he begged.

Roman ignored him and went to his right thigh, giving it the same treatment. "Your skin is so soft baby. I love it. Mmm" he moaned against his flesh.

"Damn it Rome" Ambrose wined.

Roman chuckled but decided not to tease him any longer. He grabbed the hard shaft by the base and guided to his mouth. Flicking his tongue across the head before sucking it directly into his mouth. He could hear the gasps and moans that were escaping his lover's mouth. Roman bobbed his head up and down slowly, taking his time.

"Oh fuck" Dean arched his head back. Roman was sucking him so good and so deep. His mouth felt so warm as he coated his dick with his saliva. Nothing but moans and slurping noises could be heard in the room.

Roman moaned as he could feel the precum oozing out of the slit, inside his mouth. He swallowed it pleasantly and moaned even more. The vibrations of his moans were causing Dean's cock to twitch inside his mouth. He could feel the man below him becoming undone quickly so he released him with a pop. Traveling his lips down, he began to massage Dean's balls with his lips. Ambrose clutched the bed sheets tightly as he felt Roman go further down until he found his entrance. He spread his legs wider so that it was completely exposed to his boyfriend.

Roman licked his lips and flicked his tongue across the puckered hole. He smirked as he heard Dean gasp further up the bed. Roman continued to thrust his tongue, stretching Dean's entrance even more. He pulled his ass cheeks further apart and continued his licking.

Dean closed his eyes and panted lightly as his entrance was being invaded by Roman's wide tongue. His cock was so hard, it was almost painful. He needed Roman inside of him right now. "Rome please..."

Roman ignored him and slowly entered a finger inside the puckered hole. Dean moaned loudly. "Shh. You'll startle the neighbors" Roman whispered in his deep voice. He added another finger slowly and motioned them in and out multiple times.

Dean blushed hardcore then looked down to watch as Roman continued the enjoyable assault. "Fuck. Me. Now" he demanded as he looked straight into those grey eyes that were looking right back at him.

Roman could see that his lover was dead serious so he moved up the bed and retrieved the small bottle lube from the nightstand and slicked his cock good. "You're so feisty baby. I like that." Roman spoke seductively and pushed into Dean's awaiting entrance. He leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips. Their tongues immediately met in the middle as they shared the sloppy kiss. Ambrose moaned against it when his lover began to move.

"You look so gorgeous baby. You like when I'm inside you don't you?"

Dean could only nod as he whimpered. He reached for his aching cock and began to stroke himself. For some reason, since getting pregnant, sex has been far more enjoyable. Maybe because he gets horny more easily. Dean didn't know for sure but he loved the current feeling of Roman's thick and lengthy cock deep inside of him. It felt even better when he reached those bundle of nerves that made his toes curls.

Roman rested back on his knees as he pushed Dean's thighs back slightly, instantly allowing him to go deeper inside his partner. He loved looking down and watching as his cock disappeared inside Dean's heat. He could feel his inner muscles clench his cock and a loud groan escaped the bigger man's mouth.

Dean abandoned his cock and went for the bed sheets, bunching them into his fists as he felt Roman continue to stab at his prostate. He could't help but moan ever single time he thrusted in. It felt so good, and so hot. He wiped his sweaty forehead briefly and panted as it suddenly felt hot in the room. "Rome...I-I wanna...ride you" he whispered.

Roman stopped moving and looked down to see if he was being serious. He saw no shed of doubt on his lovers face. He simply nodded and laid on the bed as soon as Dean got on his knees carefully. "Slow okay..." he wanted to make sure that he was comfortable in the position. He wasn't even sure if this position was safe for Dean but they would take it slow and carefully.

Dean nodded as he went to straddle Roman. He reached from behind and guided his cock to his entrance. He moaned softly as he sunk completely down. He reached for Roman's hands and locker their fingers together as he started moving slowly. Long moans escaped his mouth as it felt more heated and intimate.

They locked eyes and held an intense stare as they got closer to their release. Roman released one of his hands from Dean's and started stroking Dean's cock. "Ride that cock baby. You feel so good" Roman groaned and stroked him faster. A couple strokes later, Dean reached his climax and his cum spurted and landed on Roman's fist and abs. It was earth shaddering and so intense. His legs were still shaking as the sexual high was subsiding.

Meanwhile Roman rode out his entrance as he rocked his hips in circular motions. He felt Dean's heat clenching his cock once again and he soon spilled deep inside him. It had not lasted much but it was still enjoyable. They just hoped next time, it could be much longer.

Dean took a deep breathe before climbing off of his lover and laying next to him. A smile appeared on his face when Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer. He took a deep breathe and relaxed as Roman stroked his hair.

"Let's get cleaned up. I'll make us some lunch" Roman suggested.

"No! I wanna stay here with you" Dean got more comfortable.

The bigger man chuckled and sat up. "I would love to stay here with you baby but you need to eat. C'mon" His heart skipped a beat when Dean gave him the most adorable and cheeky pout.

* * *

"I miss Seth" Dean frowned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Seth gotten called early in the morning for work. He had to cover a couple of classes at a school nearby. He had been gone all morning and now it was noon, with him still not back yet.

"I'm sure he's almost here. So, I was thinking about named for the baby" Roman leaned against the counter.

"Oh me too!" Dean smiled happily. "I like Natalie, Leah, Maya, Karina...what do you think?

"I actually like Leah" Roman had another name in mind but tossed the idea once he heard Leah. He loved it.

"Me too! Let's hope Seth likes it as well"

By the time Seth arrived home, it was five in the afternoon. He walked into the living room and saw Dean watching TV, with a bowl of watermelon in his hand. A smile formed on Seth's face and he walked over to kiss his cheek. "Hey"

Dean turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Where were you? You were supposed to be here hours ago"

Seth chuckled at his grumpy attitude. "I'm sorry baby. After I got out of work, I went to help my mom with the apartment" Most of her stuff had arrived overnight but not most of it. Seth helped her place everything she got in it's place. The apartment was really coming along.

"Oh, okay" Dean smiled and leaned forward to peck Seth's lips.

"Can I have a piece?" Seth pointed to the watermelon. Dean pouted as he looked down at the bowl in his hand. He hesitated but even eventually grabbed the fork and picked up a piece to bring it to Seth's mouth. He moaned in satisfaction. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome but that's the only piece you're getting"

Seth laughed and nodded. He stood up and attempted to walk away but Dean pulled him back down. "I forgot how hot you look in a suit" Dean bit his lip as he began to undress his lover. Soon enough, they were both down to their briefs.

As they shared a passionate kiss, Dean reached to stroke Seth's cock through his briefs. "Seth..." he whispered and trailed his lips to his neck. "I want you inside me"

Seth stood up and removed his briefs befre doing the same to Dean. In quick fashion, he began to wonder where Roman was. He didn't want to go off topic though so he shrugged it off and went back to Dean.

They slowly pleasured each other and exchanged intense blowjobs. With some prep, Dean was laid on his side, while Seth spooned him from behind. He lifted Dean's leg up in the air and entered him from behind.

A loud moan escaped Dean's mouth once he felt Seth moving. He turned his head and his lips immediately met Seth's. He moaned against the kiss and felt himself already panting once he pulled away. He felt Seth wrap his free hand around his shoulder and it rested on his chest. Dean brought a hand there as well and intertwined their fingers tightly. So tightly, that the pigment on their knuckles turned white. "God Seth, this feels...so good"

Seth moaned and peppered kisses to the back of Dean's neck. "You feel incredible." he whispered. "So tight but so good. Fuck, I love you Dean" he increased his pace and the noise of their skin slapping against each other got louder. A thin sheet of sweat was beginning to form on their foreheads and chests. Seth licked at Dean's earlobe before nibbling on it.

"Love you too" Dean once again felt his orgasm coming rather fast. He wanted this to last longer but he could't hold back anymore. "Damn it, I'm close baby" he whimpered.

"It's okay babe. Let go" Seth could hear the disappointment in Dean's moans. He didn't want this to end quickly either but he was pretty close himself. He curled his hand under Dean's leg and wrapped his hand round his cock. He stroked him just in time with his thrusts. Rollins could feel the muscles around his heated ring clench his cock and he knew Dean was there. Loud moans echoed through the living room as Dean breathed heavily, his cum spilling onto the couch and ontop Seth's fist. "Oh, Seth!"

Seth buried his face in Dean's neck and sped up his thrusts. He mumbled his lovers name multiple times as he exploded deep inside his heat. "Fuck Dean!" his breath hitched as he was coming down from the intense pleasure. Dean turned his head and they kissed passionately. The kiss was immediately broken when they heart grunting coming from the stairscase. They sat up and turned around to see Roman sitting at the bottom of the stairs, stroking himself into orgasm.

"You guys are something else. Fuck!" Roman released his now flaccid cock from his hand and he leaned back against the stairs. He was panting and smiled when Seth and Dean came over to sit beside him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Dean stroked his thigh.

"What do you think?" Roman pointed to the evidence splattered all over his abs. They shared a laugh before they kissed each other sweetly.

All three of them had such a high sexual drive that they couldn't go a day without being with each other. Every single time, it was intense, so intimate and warm. It felt right and they felt complete. They might use the word fuck most of the time but they new every single sexual encounter was love making. Every single time. They seemed to get closer after every time. This time, it was no different.

The trio headed upstairs and got cleaned up before they headed back downstairs to eat dinner.

"So, we were thinking about named for the baby" Dean informed Seth.

"Oh yeah? What names did you come up with?" Seth was really bad with picking names so he hoped his boyfriends could come up with a good one.

"Well, we thought about Natalie, Maya, Karina...but the one we like the most is Leah. What do you think?" Roman placed their food on the table then turned to Seth who was starting to cry. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry...I just," Seth couldn't form his words. It was hard not to get emotional. It all just reminded him of his own daughter. "I love the name" he wiped the tears and smiled.

Dean and Roman new not to push the two-toned man when he got emotional like that. It was normal, they just hoped he could let that heartache subside alittle more. They hated seeing him like that.

The silence in the room was broken by Seth's cellphone ringing. He sniffled and pulled it out of his pocket. It was an unknown number but he answered anyways. "Hello?"

"Your mom has a pretty nice place"

Seth tensed up. "Who the fuck is this?" He growled. He could see the concerned faces on his lovers so he put the phone on speaker.

"Who do you think it is?"

Roman stood up quickly and caused the chair he was sitting on to fall backwards. "Antonio, what the fuck is your problem" Before an answer could come, Seth hung up the phone.

"We have to go to my mom's apartment! Now!" the trio fled out of the house and went to the apartment complex. When they arrived, the door was unlocked. "Mom! Mom where are you?!" Seth yelled out as all three looked in every room. He collapsed on the floor and sobbed as he realized that his mom wasn't there. There was a broken lamp on the floor and the coffee table was turned over. "They took my mom!" he sobbed and hugged Dean tightly when he got on his knees next to him.

"Oh my God" Dean looked around in fear as he soothed his boyfriend. He tried to keep himself calm for the sake of the baby but it was fucking hard. He had grown close to Pam and he was devastated.

"Son of a bitch!" Roman growled and pulled out his cellphone to call the poilce. His heart broke as he saw Seth and Dean on the floor, in each other's arms. He was so sick and tired of devistation getting in their way. Their happiness could never last and he was so sick of it. He was quickly losing his patience. If he had Antonio and Wade in front of him, he would kill them with his bare hands. He was going scratch and fight until Pam was found.

* * *

The police had arrived minutes later and they took notes as the trio explained what had happened and who was behind it all. Seth was still a complete mess as he wouldn't let go of Dean's arm.

A poilce officer asked a few more questions before assuring them that they would sent out a search party around the whole neighborhood.

Seth nearly choked on his sobs. "Romie, my mom..." he pulled Dean along with him and Roman immediately wrapped his arms around them. "Don't worry, we're going to find her. I promise you guys." he assured them and stroked their hair. It was so hard to see his boys like this, while his own blood was boiling in anger. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked Dean in concern and placed a hand on his bump.

Dean sniffled and nodded. "I'm good" he could see the level of concern on Seth's face as well. "Really, I'm okay. Let's just focus on Pam, please"

Roman nodded and pulled them back into his arms. He looked up into the night sky as he prayed to God that they find Pam safe and sound.

_Why do the bad things always happen to me? What did I do wrong? Why me? WHY?! S_eth thought to himself.


	36. Chapter 36

_Everything I touch gets messed up. All of this is happening because of me. I'm the reason my mom is now in danger. It's all my fault. Everything that has happened, was close to happening, and everything that is currently happening. ALL BECAUSE OF ME. _Seth couldn't help but to think all that at once. His heart was racing as he sobbed in between the arms of the two men he loved the most.

Two week had passed since Pam's kidnapping and nothing had changed. He sobbed all day everyday. Taking breaks in between but not really forgetting that his mom was in danger. The police had searched left and right. Nothing. Both Antonio's and Wade's houses were empty. They were long gone and it was obvious that they had taken the middle-aged women with them.

Curiosity filled Seth's mind and he asked himself why they hadn't called yet. Usually the kidnapper would call and ask for something in return for the victim. However, the trio was yet to hear from them. It was really odd and that made the two-toned man really nervous.

Their home was turned into a hostile environment. There was this void and it was silent most of the time. Too silent. The trio all felt like there was a part of them missing. A piece of each of them was ripped a part in the absence of Pam.

"This is all my fault" Seth whispered and sniffled.

"Seth, I told you stop saying that." Roman turned Seth's head so he could look him in the eye. Seth didn't speak much in the past two weeks but when he did, he did nothing but blame himself. It really concerned the Samoan man.

"It's the truth!" Seth snapped. "My mom wouldn't be in danger if it wasn't for me. All because those two assholes hate me, us, me being with you guys!" Seth stood up from the couch and began to pace. "It's all because of me. I'm so messed up" he shook his head in disappointment.

"Seth, stop!" Dean said sternly. "How could you blame yourself? It's not your fault that those two fuckers are psychotic! You're not making them do these things. Just...stop, please" Dean approached him and hugged him tightly. It broke his heart to see Seth put himself down like that. Ambrose furrowed his eyebrows when he felt the smaller man pull away from him.

Seth just stood back and looked back and forth between his boyfriends. Millions of thoughts running through his mind as he bit his lip. Rollins glanced down at Dean's belly that had gotten bigger in those two weeks. The baby's room was really coming along. His partners had insisted that they work on it so their nerves could ease up a bit. As the days went by, and nothing was heard of his mother, Seth just felt worse; about the situation and about himself. He had gotten these guys involved. Sure, Antonio was Roman's former friend but because of him, the Swiss man had gone mad. If he wouldn't have allowed Wade to even breathe close to him, the Englishman wouldn't have gotten involved himself.

"Seth, what are you thinking about?" Roman could tell that wheels were turning inside Seth's head. He just wished he knew what the hell he was thinking about. Seth simply shook his head. Roman didn't buy it but he let it go for the time being. "Come on. I'll makes us something to eat." Again, Seth shook his head. "You need to eat Seth. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Let's go." he nodded his head towards the kitchen.

Rollins sighed in defeat before slowly walking towards the kitchen. The trio ate in silence. Well, Dean and Roman ate. Seth just took a couple bites of his homemade hamburger before deciding he wasn't hungry anymore.

"You need to eat more." Dean reached for Seth's forearm and stroked it. He was concerned with his lack of appetite.

"I'm not hungry okay? And you can't shove the food down my damn throat." Seth said rather harshly. He stood up and exited the kitchen.

Dean frowned as the tears began to form. He knew Pam's kidnapping was taking a toll on Seth. Hell, it was taking a toll on all three of them. That didn't give Seth the right to be mean though. He didn't do anything. "He's being so mean. I've never seen him like this." The pregnant man sniffled but allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks.

Roman sighed and went to sit next to Dean. "His mother is missing, Dean. He's really upset and rightfully so. We just need to be there for him as best we can. No more crying, come on" Roman wiped Dean's tears away before kissing him on the lips. "We have to be strong okay?" Dean just nodded as he buried his face in Roman's neck. "I'm going to call the police station to see if they have found anything." Roman kissed the top of his head and stood up. Before exiting the kitchen, he turned to see Dean picking up Seth's hamburger from his plate and taking a bite out of it. Half a smile formed on his face before he finally left.

Roman entered their bedroom and saw Seth laying down on his stomach. The bigger man walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He brought his hand up to sooth Seth's back. He watched on as Seth scooted away from his touch. "Seth, stop doing that." he groaned.

"Doing what?" Seth mumbled against the pillow underneath his head.

"Pushing us away. We're trying to be there for you and you're shutting us down'' as he explained, he grabbed Seth's shoulder and turned him around so he was laying flat on his back. Roman climbed on the bed and hovered over the smaller man. He leaned forward and kissed the depressed man, slowly and deeply. It took a while but Seth finally started to kiss back. He slowly brought his thick tongue into the lip lock. The kiss was broken too soon but Roman trailed his lips down Seth's neck, peppering kisses along the way. He heard Seth whimper underneath him.

"Rome, stop" Seth tried to push him off but he grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. "Damn it Roman. I said stop!" he used all his power to push Roman off of him. "My mother has been missing for weeks and you want to have sex right now? Unbelievable" he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not about the fucking sex Seth!" Roman was tired of the way Seth was acting. It was as if he built a wall around him. He looked deeply into those big chocolate brown eyes and studied his features. He didn't know who he was looking at right now. It certainly wasn't the man he had fallen in love with. "It's about trying to make you feel a little better. What's happening is horrible and we're trying to be there for you and you're blocking us out" Roman couldn't believe it but he was actually crying. He was devastated and hurt. It stung to see Seth so lost and so out of place. Being pushed away gutted him. Here he was, trying to help and Seth was doing anything but accepting it. Pam being kidnapped was partially his fault. If he wouldn't have messed with Antonio in the first place...

"You're not the only one that's hurting here. You don't think we're worried about your mom too? We are! Who is the one that calls the police station everyday to see if they have any news? Me! Who has spent the past two weeks placing posters of your mom's picture in every single street corner? Us! Dean and I! We're helping you and we want to continue helping you but you aren't letting us. I'm sick of it. Your attitude isn't going to make anything better!" Roman wiped the tears away furiously. He got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Seth buried his face deep into the pillow and let out a loud scream. His breath hitched as he sobbed hard. He kicked his feet like a child and banged his fists against the bed sheets. Everything was so messed up. His mom was missing and now Roman and Dean were pissed at him. He hated himself. He had never seen Roman cry before and it hurt to know that he caused those unusual tears to fall from those grey eyes that always remained dark and strong.

Roman leaned against the door of the restroom and slid down to the ground. He buried his fingers though his hair and rested his elbows on his knees. He was probably too hard on Seth back there but he was just so frustrated. Pam was no where near being found and Seth was just...he didn't even know who Seth was at that point. After wiping the tears away he pulled his cellphone from his jeans pocket and dialed the number to the police station, which he had already memorized. "Hi, this Roman Reigns, calling about Pam Rollins' kidnapping...nothing? Alright, thanks" Roman hung up and dropped the cellphone carelessly on the bathroom mat underneath him.

Dean didn't even dare to go upstairs. He had heard the yelling and it honestly scared him. Seth was mad and now, so was Roman. Ambrose sighed and leaned back against the chair. He looked down at his baby bump and rubbed it with the palms of his hands. "It won't be like this when you're born baby. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I love you, Leah" his lips curled into a smile when he felt her move. It was the best feeling in the world. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning and Seth was still awake. He looked to his left and saw Dean fast asleep. He turned to his right and Roman was in the same state. Careful not to wake neither of them up, he got off the bed and headed for the restroom to change. He walked back out and made sure that his lovers were asleep one more time. Once he confirmed that they were, he got on his knees next to the bed and looked under it. He pulled out two large suitcases that he had packed when Roman and Dean were downstairs earlier that day. Walking downstairs, he placed the suitcases next to the front door before walking to the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen, he opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, along with a pen. He sat down on the table and just began to write.

_I thought long and hard about this and I think this decision is the best. It would be best if I just leave. You guys don't deserve all the problems and stress that I've brought into your lives. Dean, you don't need that, especially while being pregnant. Roman, you're starting football season soon and you don't need it either. I love the both of you so much, and that's why I'm leaving. It's for the best. I'm nothing but a negative distraction for you guys. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. Thanks for putting up with my baggage for as long as you guys didn I will cherish every moment that we had together. I'll never forget you guys. Roman, Dean, and Leah...I love you all. Please stay safe. -Seth_

Seth wiped the tears away and folded the note in half. It ached his heart to leave everything behind but he didn't know what else to do. He just didn't want the loves of his life to hurt any longer. The only solution he could think of was to leave. If Antonio and Wade somehow find out he left, they might let go of his mom; and hopefully they would leave Dean and Roman alone once and for all.

Seth walked back into the bedroom and placed the note right in between Dean and Roman; in the spot where he should be sleeping in at the moment. Hee sniffled and walked over to Dean; kissing his forhead, he whispered, "I love you Dean" Rollins lightly placed a hand on his bump. "Leah, I love you too. Be good for daddies when you're born." Another tear rolled down his cheek as he walked over to Roman and did the same. As he stood by the door, he took one last glance at the two men sleeping peacefully. He blew one last kiss before closing the door.

Dean got woken up early in the morning by a cursing Roman, pacing around the room. "Rome? What's going on?" Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Roman stopped pacing and turned to Dean. He walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He wrapped his around him and craddled him. "He's gone, baby"

Dean pulled away and looked around. His heart dropped and his breathing hitched. "No. No." he shook his head and stood up from the bed. He walked to the bathroom, downstairs, the living room, and the kitchen. "Seth! Seth!" Dean sobbed as he walked back up the stairs. "Rome, he can't be gone!"

"Dean, calm down please. He's gone. He left, look" Roman handed him the note. Dean crumbled it up and threw it as far as he could.

"How could he think this was for the best? Everything just got worse. We don't have Pam and now we don't have Seth either! Rome...I want Seth!" Dean ran into his arms and sobbed. "How could he just leave us like that? And Leah. Now she's only going to have two dads. How could he call himself a distraction? No! We have to find him Rome. We have to!"

Roman sighed in disappointment and held Dean tightly. "We don't know where to look baby. We have no idea where he could have gone." Reigns couldn't believe that Seth would leave them. Now, it just felt like another piece of them was missing. His heart was aching and he just wanted his other baby boy in his arms. He knew Dean wanted the same.

"Rome please! We can go look in Pam's apartment. Maybe he went there. If not, we can go to all the hotels nearby and ask if he's checked in. C'mon, it's worth a try." Dean put his shoes on and grabbed the car keys. Roman nodded in agreement and they headed for the front door.

Roman opened it up and both their jaws dropped at who was standing in front of them.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who could be at the door? Where did Seth run off to? REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is pretty long and a lot happens so I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all once again for every view, review, fav, and follow. It's very much appreciated!**

* * *

"Pam!" Roman and Dean shrieked in unison. They could hardly believe that she was standing before them. The confirmation was there when they rubbed their eyes; she was still there. She had tear stains on her cheeks, her clothes was dirty and she had a couple bruises on her arms and neck. Pam was shaking and had her arms wrapped around herself.

"C-Can I come i-in" she stuttered.

Roman reached out for her and pulled her inside. They walked to the living room. "Jesus. Pam, where did they take you? How did you get here? What happened?" Roman questioned as he grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her.

"I was in the new apartment, putting stuff away and someone just all of a sudden attacked me from behind. They wrapped a cloth around my mouth so no one could hear my screams." Pam starting crying at the memory. "I w-was trying to get away but couldn't. They managed to get me out of there without anyone noticing."

"Where did they take you?" Dean placed her hands in between his and soothed them.

"Some old warehouse. I had no idea where it was because they had me in the trunk when they drove there. They just kept me there and they wouldn't say anything. They didn't speak a word the entire time they had me there. I was lucky enough to escape when they weren't paying attention. Did you guys never get a phone call, for ransom or something?"

"No" Roman informed. "They never called. We notified the police and they searched and searched but nothing. They must have taken you pretty far. How did you get yourself back here?"

"Walked, asked where I was and for directions. People looked at me like I was crazy" Pam shook her head and laughed half-heartedly. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is Seth?" Dean and Roman looked at each other, without saying anything. Pam looked back and forth between them. "Guys, where is he?"

Dean swallowed hard as he felt the tears coming once again. "He...left" his voice cracked.

"Left? Where did he go? When is he coming back?"

"I don't think he's coming back." Roman could see the confused look on Pam's face so explained further. "This morning we woke up and he was gone. Since your were kidnapped, he kept on blaming himself for everything that was happening. We kept telling him it wasn't his fault but he wouldn't listen. He left us a note saying that he was leaving because he brought nothing problems. When we opened the front door, we were on our way to look for him"

"Oh Seth" Pam shook her head and sighed; the tears forming. "How could he blame himself for this. We have to go look for him"

"I agree but first we have to stop by the police station so you can explain what happened. You think you can remember your way back to the warehouse if they asked you to?"

"Yes. I memorized every street corner I turned. They should be able to find it"

"Good, we'll take you to your apartment so you can get cleaned up before we head over there."

"Thank you guys for everything. Seth is so lucky to have two guys that care about him as much as you guys do" Pam gave them a hug before they headed out the door.

* * *

Seth moaned and reached his hand out to the space next to him on the bed. He felt nothing so he reached for the other side. Again, nothing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around. He sighed as he realized that he was not at home with his boys. Instead, he was alone, in a hotel room. It had become a habit to reach for his partners every morning and it hurt to know he wouldn't have that anymore. It was for the best though. Anything to keep them from danger and devastation.

The two-toned man got up from the bed and headed for the restroom. He took a shower and got out just in time to hear his phone ringing. It was work so he changed quick into one of his regular suits and grabbed his messenger bag before leaving. Being a subsitute teacher was way easier than being a full time one. He actually enjoyed being a sub more. No more stacks of paper that needed to be graded. No more making up tests or anything like that. He was truly grateful for working in something he enjoyed. Although, he did wish he could do something else. Something he never really admitted to himself was how much he loved working out and how he would enjoy helping others reach their goals when it came to exercise and building muscle. Owning a crossfit gym was the ultimate dream. That would all have to wait though because he had something way more important to take care of.

After work, Seth decided to head over to the police station and ask if there was any new info on his mom. He hasn't even thought about giving up on finding his mom. It would be hard to do it by himself but he could get through it. He just wanted to focus on finding his mom; and he would do anything.

Rollins pulled into the police station and headed inside. Walking up the front desk, he asked for Officer Heyman, the one in charge of his mom's kidnapping case. He was guided to the back where his office was located.

"Mr. Rollins?" Heyman was confused as to why he was there. He figured the guy would be at home with his mother, not there.

"I came to see if there was an update on my mom" Seth explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; which it was. Why else would he be there?

Heyman shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand. Have you not been home all morning or what? You haven't talked to Dean or Roman?"

"I'm not with them anymore and...I'm staying in a hotel at the moment. It's complicated. I don't get it, what does that have to do with my mom?"

"Seth, your mother showed up at the house this morning. She escaped her kidnappers"

"Oh my gosh. For real?" Seth's heart began to pound inside his chest. A sense of relief washed over him.

"Yes. She was able to tell us where they took her and we headed over there. Cesaro and Barrett are in custody."

"I can't believe this" Seth pulled out his phone and remembered that he turned it off when he got to work. That's why he hadn't heard anything. He was pretty sure that Dean and Roman had tried calling him. He needed to find a way to contact his mom without communicating with his...former lovers.

Despite his mom being found safe, he wasn't so sure going back to them was for the best. Despite Antonio and Wade being in custody, he couldn't help but think that he would still bring negativity towards them. It was as if he had a target on his back and he didn't want Dean nor Roman to pay the price for it. It wouldn't be fair.

"Can I see them?" Seth asked.

"See who exactly?" Heyman looked at him confusion.

"Wade and Antonio. I just want to talk them real quick."

"I'm not really sure why you would want to do that but alright. If you're sure"

"I'm sure." Rollins nodded. Heyman walked them out of the office and towards the cells on the other side of the building. They walked through the corridor and Seth noticed both men in seperate cells. Wade was the first one to notice him.

"Seth?" he said in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Well look who it is" Antonio chuckled and walked over toward the bars so he could get a better look at the two-toned man.

Seth looked back and forth between the two. He took a deep breathe before asking. "Why do you guys hate me so much? What have I done to you?"

* * *

After leaving the police station Seth got in his car and drove to his mother's apartment. He wasn't sure if she was there but he went to find out. He decided to park a couple blocks away, just in case Dean and Roman were there. Rollins parked his car then got out and started walking. He turned the last corner and sure enough, Roman's car was parked up front. As he bit his lip, Seth was debating on what he should do. Should he go over? Wait until Dean and Roman left?

Seth hid behind a tree when he saw the front door open. His former lovers stepped out and headed for the car. Once they were completely out of sight, he ran over and knocked on the door. His heart was beating fast as he waited. The tears began to form when the door opened and he saw her. "Mom" he whispered.

"Oh, Seth!" Pam pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. She didn't think she would see him. Atleast not anytime soon. "Honey, come in"

Seth sniffled and pulled her into another hug once they were inside. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you. What happened?"

They sat in the living room and Pam explained evrything for the third time that day. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It's all my fault" Seth looked down at his lap.

"Now you stop that Seth Rollins. This was not your fault. I don't want you thinking that way. It was nobody's fault. Those guys are just crazy and don't get it. Roman and Dean told me you kept blaming youself and putting yourself down. I want you to stop that young man" Pam said very strictley. Seth just squirmed in his seat at the mention of Dean and Roman. It didn't go unnoticed by his mom. "Now, what's going on with Roman and Dean, sweetie? They told me you left. Why would you do that? Don't you love them?

"Of course I love them. I always will but I can't be with them. All I do is drag them down with my problems. They don't deserve that."

"Oh, Seth. I know for a fact that they are willing to go through anything for you. You see yourself as a burden for them but that's far from the truth. They would have left you a long time ago, don't you think? Instead, you're the one that left and now, all three of you are miserable"

Seth bit his lip. "They're miserable?"

"Oh, yes. They aren't the same with you" Pam cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb across it. "They really miss you Seth. It's only been a day but they are so sure that they will never see you again. I really think you should consider going back"

"I can't do that and I already told you why. I need to keep my distance. Please mom, you have to promise me that you won't tell them that I was here."

"Why?"

"Because then they will know that I'm close and they'll start looking for me. I don't want that. Promise me, please"

Pam sighed and looked into her son's eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs were so sad and it broke her heart. She didn't understand why he was putting himself through such torture. "Fine, for you. I won't say anything"

"Thanks mom, I love you" Seth gave her a tight hug. He almost didn't want to let her go, having the fear that something will happen to her again.

"I love you too. By the way, I thought I should let you know that Roman and Dean already tried looking for you. They went to all the nearby hotels. I guess they missed you. I mean, you are staying at a hotel right'?"

Seth nodded. "I am." he was relieved that he had not been found. He didn't think he had the courage anymore to confront them. Yes, he loved them but it just seemed impossible to go back to the way they were.

_1 month later..._

Roman and Dean were in a spooning position as Roman penetrated his lover from behind. Very slowly and intimately. Soft moans were coming from Dean as he felt pleasure rush through his body. Roman was being so gentle and sweet. Dean's right leg was lifted in the air, which gave Roman more room to go deeper inside him. Their bodies were slicked with sweat and their breathing was ragged.

Roman planted kisses to the back of Dean's neck and licked at the sensitive skin. "I love you Dean" he had one hand holding Dean's head in place while the other was in place on his hip. Rubbing circles with his thumb. He moved it downwards and wrapped his hand around Dean's hard shaft. He began to stroke him.

Dean moaned louder as he felt his release approaching. "Oh Roman. Oh! Love you too. So much. Mmmm!" he whimpered and panted as his intense orgasm arrived. Ropes of his thick cum spurted out and landed on the bed. As the sexual high was coming down, he could hear Roman groaning and he knew he was close so he clenched his cock with his ring muscles and soon felt the tingling sensation deep inside.

"Fuck, Dean...oh shit" Roman thrusted inside a couple more times before pulling out slowly. He heard Dean sniffling and instantly knew that he was crying. He pulled him closer to his body and soothed him. "I know baby. I wish he was here too."

It had been a month since Seth left and they were both as miserable as can be. Everytime they were finished being intimate, Dean cried out for the two-toned man, wishing he was there. The same happened after every doctor's appointment he had. They had regained a piece of their heart when Pam reappeared but they lost the biggest piece when Seth left.

They missed their other lover so much. They found themselves always wondering what he was up to. Where he was living. If he had possibly found someone else. Just the thought of him being with someone else crushed their spirit.

Dean and Roman spent the first couple days since Seth's departure, trying to look for him. They searched hotels and even went to the school district that Seth worked for. They wouldn't release any information though. So, they weren't even sure if he was still working for them. The couple must have gotten close to finding him because they got an anonymous letter mailed to them, which requested for them to stop looking. They immediately knew it was Seth.

In that moment, they both figured that Seth was serious and wanted nothing to do with them. It gutted the small pieces that were left of their hearts but they had to stop looking. That was his request and they respected that.

Something that confused them, was Pam's reaction to it all. She seemed a little to calm and that was weird. They knew nothing about Seth's whereabouts and she was acting as if nothing was wrong. Despite their suspicions, they never dared to ask Pam what was up. If she knew something about Seth, she would tell them. They were sure of that.

"He's never coming back is he?" Dean whispered as he pulled himself closer to Roman. He placed a hand on his big baby bump and smiled when he felt Leah kick. He was now only two and a half months away from giving birth. There were some obvious nerves there but he was mostly excited to meet his baby girl. On the flip side, it was going to be hard with only having Roman there. He wanted Seth there too but he knew that wasn't possible.

"I honestly don't know babe." Roman sighed and planted a kiss to the top of Dean's head. "Let's go shower. We have a long day ahead of us"

It was Sunday morning and they both had to get ready for what was to come later. It was finally the start of NFL season and the 49ers were kicking things off, going up against the Seattle Seahawks. The game was going to be a great one, considering those two teams made it to the super bowl a year ago. Since he 49ers ended up losing the big game, they were looking for revenge tonight. Of course, the team wasn't the same as last year. This year, they were even better with the addtion of Roman Reigns; as well as great replacements for Wade and Antonio. Every sports cast acknowledged that and had him as the focal point in the game. It added pressure to the Samoan but he was more than ready. He managed to get season tickets for Dean and Pam so they were definitely attending the first game. Everything would be perfect if Seth could be there too. That was far from possible though.

Seth woke up that same Sunday morning and immediately dug into his closet, tossing articles of clothes everywhere around the room. He was getting frustrated quick as he couldn't find what to wear. He was probably over thinking but he wanted to dress appropriately for what he had coming up later that night. He looked around the room and wrinkled his nose, knowing he had to clean up all the mess he just made. Rollins had rented out a one bedroom apartment but the bedroom was a decent size. He suddenly became too lazy to clean up. He sighed and laid on the bed. His cellphone began to ring so he grabbed it from the nighstand to answer it. His lips curled into a smile when he saw the caller I.D. It was Phil, a guy he met, whom worked for the same school district as him. "Hey, Phil"

Phil chuckled. "How did you know it was me huh?"

"Caller I.D. duh! You dummy" he giggled and rolled over on the bed to lay on his stomach.

"Hey! I am no dummy!" Phil pretended to sound offended. "Anyways, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby" Seth grinned even though Phil couldn't see him.

"That's good to hear. Ready for tonight?"

Seth sighed. "Yes."

"We're gonna have a good time, Seth. I promise. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good. Okay, bye" Rollins hung up and looked around the room. He would have to go through all his clothes once again, in hopes of finding something good to wear.

* * *

**A/N: Alot happened in this chapter! What do you guys think? REVIEW.**


	38. Chapter 38

Phil had a tattooed arm around Seth's waist as they walked over to their destination. The straight edged man could tell that Seth was anxious to know where they were at. When he picked him up from his apartment, he wrapped a blindfold around his eyes and explained that their destination was a surprise. Phil was a little nervous to see his reaction but he knew this was a good idea.

"Phil..." Seth wined. "Can I take the blindfold off now? Where are we?" Seth figured they were going to the traditional dinner and a movie but that didn't seem like the case right now. He was starting to get a bit nervous as he could hear a lot of people chatting away.

"Alright, alright. We're here" Phil stopped them then reached for the knot on the blindfold. He pulled it and released it, freeing Seth's eyes again. He watched carefully at the smaller man's reaction as he played with his bottom lip ring.

Seth groaned and covered his face with the palms of his hands. "What are we doing here?" he asked once he brought his hands down. After explaining to Phil everything that happened, why would he bring him here? Over the past month, Seth had focused on nothing but work and even started looking to properties for his crossfit gym. In the process, he and Phil had gotten to know each other better and became great friends. Friends was the best Seth could offer him and he accepted that. They got even closer and Seth found himself being able to trust Phil. Their friendship was everything. At this particular time though, he wasn't too happy with him. "Why did you bring me here?" he folded is arms and pouted.

"Because you want to be here" Phil shrugged. "You don't want to admit it but I know you wanna be here. You might not be on speaking terms with him but you want to be here and support him. I know you do."

Seth sighed and looked up at the big banner that was hanging across the entrance to Levis Stadium. His thin lips curled into a small smile as he studied the banner which consisted of action pictures of all the main players on the 49ers team. Roman was on it. In fact, he was in the middle, not doubt attracting all the attention from all the others. Seth could feel the tears forming already. Phil was right. He wanted to be there to support Roman but e was scared to see him again. To see Dean. He wondered how big his belly has gotten since the last time he saw him.

He sighed heavely again and finally looked down from the banner. He saw Phil ushering him to walk in with him. Seth was hesistant but eventually walked forward; his palms starting to sweat They handed over their tickets and were allowed inside. Before looking for their seats, Phil bought them drinks and snacks, while Seth took a trip to the bathroom. In there, he tried to prepare himself. It had only been a month but it felt like years. He was going to see them again, he couldn't believe it. His mom was going to be there for sure because she had begged him to go with her. He refused everytime though.

"C'mon, Seth. Let's just enjoy the game okay?" Phil went immediately to Seth's side when he exited the bathroom. Seth only nodded and they went to look for their seats which were located right behind the players bench. It made Seth even more nervous because he was going to be close to Roman and even more close to Dean, whom no doubt was probably going to sit nearby as well.

Roman clutched tightly to his helmet as he bounced on his feet. He and the rest of his teammates were preparing to walk out onto the field. The loud roars from the crowd could already be heard and it made the Samoan nervous. Being in front of those people, he didn't want to disappoint the fans. He was determined to have a great game and live up to the hype he had been recieving.

A smile formed on his face as he remembered that Dean and Pam were going to be there to cheer him on. He had no idea how Dean had the energy to go since he was completely blown up and was nearly two months away from giving birth. He was still glad he was there though. His baby was strong. The smile disappeared when he thought about Seth. If only the two-toned man was there, everything would be perfect. He shook all the negative thoughts out and took a deep breath as the team started walking out.

Roman looked around in awe as he saw the thousands of fans standing and cheering. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of a couple signs that had his name on them. Once they walked over to the bench, Roman scanned the crowd behind them and he easily spotted Dean and Pam. They were in the first row and were standing, clapping their hands.

Dean blew him a kiss and mouthed 'good luck' to his boyfriend. He could feel the tears coming already. To see his lover living his dream was the best thing ever. His heart swelled with pride as he rubbed his belly. He had to admit that he felt tired but it was normal considering he was way bigger now and weighed more. He couldn't miss Roman's first game though.

Dean's lips twitched into a smile when he saw Roman pretend to catch the kiss. He then waved to Pam before focusing back to the task at hand. His hands were shaking a bit but he cracked his knuckles and went over to the first huddle of the game.

Once it was halftime, Seth couldn't stop biting his nails. The 49ers were down 14 to 0 and they weren't playing like everyone expected. The two-toned man frowned as he watched Roman walk off the field. He watched the way he gave Dean a brief wave before stepping completely off. Seth looked down to Dean whom was obviously in the front row; while he and Phil were sitting five rows behind him and Pam. Seth was relieved that neither of his former lovers saw him. Dean looked bummed about the disappointing first half of the game.

Seth bit his lip as he was brainstorming. "I'll be right back" he told Phil and left before he could even question him.

Roman had his head down as he walked through the corridor, hoping to get into the locker room as soon as possible. So far, the game was not going good and he wasn't exactly living up to the expectations of everybody. He already felt like he was letting the team, Dean, and Pam down. Maybe he was overreacting. The thoughts going through his mind were interrupted when he suddenly felt someone grab his wrist and drag him inside an empty room. It took him a while to digest who was standing in front of him. "Seth."

Rollins swallowed hard. "Hi" he whispered shyly.

"H-how did you get back h-here?" Roman stuttered. His heart leaped, finding it hard to believe that Seth was standing in front of him.

"I have my ways" Seth smirked.

"I can't believe you're here" Roman said softly, looking deeply into those chocolate brown eyes. He took off all the heavy equipment from his shoulders and leaned against the door in tiresome.

"I couldn't miss your first game, Roman. No matter...what's going on between us" Seth looked down at his feet, feeling slightly embarassed. He glanced up and saw that Roman was about to reach for his cheek but he stepped back, holding back the tears. "I just thought you could use some positive pep talk for the second half. It's barely the first game, don't put so much pressure on yourself. You're not losing by a lot. Don't think too much, just play."

Roman smiled, feeling thankful for having Seth in front of him at that moment. Seth's advice was working already, as he felt more relaxed. He wasn't sure if it was the advice itself or the simple fact of knowing that Seth was there, watching the game; supporting him. "Gotcha" he nodded and smiled.

"Good. I better get back to my seat before I get caught by security." Seth acknowledged in that moment that Roman was blocking his way, as he was leaning against the door. He bit his lip as he watched the way Roman wouldn't move a muscle and just stood there looking at him.

"Did you come alone?" Roman asked, folding his arms, implying that he was not moving anytime soon. He frowned when Seth shook his head. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He wanted to ask who had gone with him but he decided not to. He guessed it really wasn't any of his business now. He stepped to the side so the door was able to be opened.

Seth sighed in relief and stepped forward to grab the doorknob. He twisted it, pulling the door open but suddenly, Roman slammed it shut again. Rollins' heart began to race and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a moment. A gasp escaped his mouth when Roman reached for him and pinned him against the door. Roman grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head as well.

Both men were panting as their lips were inches away. They were practically breathing into each others mouths, as their lips were parted. Seth whimpered when Roman groaned and pressed his lips onto his. It was an open-mouthed kiss that consisted mostly of their tongues twisted around each other. Seth hadn't even realized that he was crying as they kissed passionately and deeply. He missed those lips so much. He missed Roman's touch and dominant ways when it came to sex with him. This wasn't right though. He was staying away from them for a reason. Pulling away from the kiss as much he could, he tried to wiggle his way out of Roman's trap.

Roman only pressed his body tighter against his. "You're crying. Why?" he studied the smaller man's face carefully.

"Please Roman...just let me go" Seth whispered and avoided eye contact. "I only came back here to give you advice. Not for this"

Reigns leaned forward so that their lips were brushing against each other. "He will never make you feel the way that I do. Or the way Dean does." he breathed and darted his tongue out to lick at Seth's lips.

"Rome, he's-" he got cut off as Roman was kissing him again. He groaned as Roman pulled away too quickly. He stepped back and released Seth's wrists. He grabbed his equipment and left the empty room without another word. Seth wiped the tears away and wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn't surprised when he found that he had goosebumps all over. This was not how he was planning his evening on going. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the room and carefully made his way back out to his seat.

* * *

"Dayum, the coach must have put their asses on check" Phil exclaimed. By the time the third quarter was over, the 49ers managed to tie the game up. Roman was playing much better which ultimately helped the team play better as well.

Seth was still a little upset about what happened earlier but he smiled nonetheless as he watched Roman put his all into it. He knew the advice would work. He jumped up and clapped when they scored another touchdown and took a decent lead. He glanced down at Dean and his mom who were also cheering and clapping. It made his heart tingle when he saw Dean smiling.

A couple minutes later, the thousands of people erupted into loud cheers as the 49ers ended up winning the game. Dean and Pam hugged each other, being really happy that the team turned it around. Dean wasn't sure what happened at halftime but he figured it was good since Roman was back to his dominant self. Ambrose blew him another kiss when he turned his way and Roman returned it. He raised and eyebrow as he watched the Samoan scan the crowd, as if he was looking for someone in particular.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Pam interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the restroom real quick." They walked out and Dean headed for the restroom. Once he was done, he washed his hands and was about to walk out but somebody walked in. His jaw dropped to the floor and the tears were already forming. "Seth?"

"Hi" Seth stepped forward so he could stand directly in front of Dean. "How have you been feeling? Everything is going good right?" he placed a hand on his big belly.

Dean felt shivers at the sight of Seth and at the fact that he was touching him. He bit his lip briefly before releasing it. "I'm fine. Just been tired." it took him a nanosecond to remember that Seth left him and Roman. He narrowed his eyes at him and stepped back from his touch. "I'm so pissed off at you. How could you leave us like this?" his voice cracked as the tears were falling. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to show the two-toned man how mad he was at him. His broken heart was taking over though.

Seth was surprised by Dean's sudden change of attitude. He couldn't blame him though. He had every right to be mad. "Dean-"

"Seth, hurry. We gotta...go" Phil all of a sudden walked in and slowed down when he saw what was happening.

Dean frowned and cried harder. "I hope you're happy with your new life." he walked past both men and left as he sobbed. He found Pam waiting for him and he ran into her arms. "Did you s-see Seth?" he asked in between breaths.

"Yeah, I did." Pam hugged him back and soothed his back. "C'mon, let's take you home. You need to rest. I'll stay with you until Roman gets home"

"Shit, Seth. That was Dean wasn't it? I'm so sorry." Phil felt horrible.

"Yeah but don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Seth wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Phil went over and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him in for a hug. Seth hugged him back and buried his face into his neck; sobbing uncontrollably.

Seth was so miserable without Roman and Dean. Now, they both got the wrong idea about Phil and they were mad at him. Rollins wished that he could go back to them but he couldn't. He could remember the day as if it was yesterday; when he asked to talk to Wade and Antonio when they were in custody. He had questioned them and asked them why they hated him. Antonio's answer was not what was he was expecting.

When he thought back to that, he knew it was best to stay away from Dean and Roman. No matter how big that void inside him was and no matter how shattered his heart was. Their saftey came first.


	39. Chapter 39

Roman had no idea what to do about Dean anymore. Ever since his first game, he had been crying on and off about Seth. After he himself encounter Seth in that empty room, he was actually hoping that Dean wouldn't see him; because he knew what his reaction would be and he was unfortunately right.

Dean explained everything that happened when he saw Seth, including the part when his apparent new lover walked in on their conversation. Reigns couldn't believe that Seth would move on so quickly. After everything they had been through, he quit on them just like that. It pained his heart to know that Seth wanted nothing to do with them. It was a bit confusing though because the kiss they had shared implied the opposite. Seth was saying one thing but his kisses were saying something completely different. He had no idea what was going on there.

"Dean? Dean baby, wake up" Roman whispered and shook Dean's shoulder lightly.

"No" Dean groaned and sniffled. His nose had been very stuffy lately from all the crying.

"C'mon, Dean. I made you breakfast and you need to eat." Roman pulled the covers off of him. He began to rub his belly lightly. He smiled when he felt Leah move. It was almost time. Almost for Leah to come into the world. Roman wished that Seth could be there, whenever the day would come. "Dean, baby. C'mon I don't wanna ask you again. Get up"

Dean groaned and finally sat up. "I'm not even hungry"

"Well too bad. Remember you're eating for two; not just you"

"Rome..." Dean whined. "I miss Seth" fresh tears began to for in his eyes again. He would never forget the moment that Seth's new lover walked in. Ambrose felt so insecure and he figured he couldn't really blame Seth for wanting someone far more attractive and fit than him. His heart was still aching though. That guy was very attractive and looked like a total badass with his tattoos. He had great hair and everything. Dean frowned at the image. He was nothing like him.

"I know. So do I but we have to be realistic. He isn't coming back. It's just you, Leah, and I now" Roman wrapped his arms around his pregnant boyfriend and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"Mother, I thought you were just coming over for breakfast. I didn't realize that you would be pressuring me" Seth pouted and folded his arms.

Pam rolled her eyes and wouldn't allow this method to get her off topic again. "You're being unreasonable Seth. After seeing how things went at the football, don't you think you should go back to them?

"You know I can't do that. He has eyes everywhere and would make our lives a living hell again" Seth leaned back against the couch and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Don't you atleast want to clear things up? They think Phil is your boyfriend. I'm sorry sweetie but on that part, I'm going to tell them if you don't. Dean has been crying non stop and he barely eats"

Seth's head snapped up. "No, no. He needs to eat! If he doesn't eat, neither is Leah. He has to-" he began to panick.

"Calm down sweetie. Roman is keeping him on check. He's struggling but keeping him on check nonetheless."

"Well good" Seth nodded.

"Atleast now you see how miserable they are without you. Seriously Seth. You need to start fucking around and go with the men you love!" Pam scowled.

Seth looked at his mother agape. He had never heard her cuse before. She must really mean business. He sighed and laid on the couch, resting his head on his mom's lap. "I'm so scared mom. How is it possible for a man on the other side of the country, whom is in jail, control my life like this." Rollins' scrunched up his face as he felt the tears coming.

Pam raked her fingers through his hair and soothed him. "Wanna know how it's possible? Because you're allowing it to happen. You basically gave Randy what he wanted when you left Dean and Roman. Look, I know what Antonio told you but wouldn't you rather go through hell with the ones you love? Rather than alone?"

"Mom you don't understand. Randy is so determined to mess up my life if I'm with them. That includes messing with them too, and you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them, Leah, or you. Look at you, they already kidnapped you. Randy has more eyes on me, mom. Wade told me."

Pam just sighed and shook her head in defeat. Randy was vindictive and only he could still do damage while being in jail, on the other side of the country. She had to admit that it was frightning to know that he had people watching them there. He gave these people instructions and is somehow paying them. It seems pretty impossible. Who can pull all that crap off while being in jail? Only Randy could. Pam got interrupted from her thoughts when Seth gasped and sat up. She watched as her son grabbed the remote and unmuted the TV.

"Mom, look!"

* * *

Roman was just finishing up football practice. He was grateful because he didn't like leaving Dean alone in the house. He was not in a good place emotionally and Roman was worried about him. Pam would go over most of the time and keep an eye on him but since she was spending the day with Seth, she couldn't today.

Reigns gathered up all his things and said goodbye to his teammates and coaches. He got along with every single one of them and he was relieved. Things were certainly much better without Antonio and Wade there.

Once Roman reached the house, he headed inside. "Dean! Baby where are you?" he called out but got no answer. He checked the kitchen, living room, backyard; nothing. He started panicking as he headed upstairs. He entered their bedroom and he wasn't there either. "Babe!" he walked over to Leah's room and saw him sitting on the recliner chair, rocking back and forth. "There you are"

"Yeah, the room looks so perfect. I like being in here, knowing that she will love it too" Dean smiled and looked around. "It relaxes me, to be honest."

Roman got on his knees in front of Dean and scooted up so he was in between his legs. "Hi baby. I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to be the best daddy, I promise. Love you Leah" Roman whispered and placed a soft kiss to the baby bump. He smiled up at Dean who had tears in his eyes. Reigns reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you"

"I know. I love you too" Dean cupped Roman's face and pulled him forward into another passionate kiss. He hummed in satisfaction as the deep kiss continued. Roman's wide tongue invaded his mouth and he retrned the favor.

After much needed air, Roman pulled away with a weak smile on his face. "Have you eaten lunch?"

Dean bit his lip and shook his head. He watched the way Roman looked at him with narrowed eyes and he pouted in response.

"Don't give me that Ambrose. You need to eat. Come, I'll make us both something." Roman stood up and then helped Dean. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

As Roman whipped them something to eat, Dean grabbed his phone and went through his contacts. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he stopped on Seth's number. Ambrose wasn't actually sure if Seth had the same number but he decided to text him anyways. He needed to know.

_What does he have that I don't? Does he make you feel better than I do? How is he better than me? _Dean pressed 'send' and put his phone back into the front pocket of his sweats. He knew Roman would not approve of it but he couldn't help himself. How was Seth's new lover better than him, besides the obvious? He needed to know.

Dean smiled in approval when Roman placed his plate infront of him, containing a sandwhich and potatoe chips. He grabbed Roman by the wrist and pulled him down to kiss him. "Thank you Romie"

Roman smiled and even blushed a little at the nickname. He remembered when Seth called him that for the first time. He cupped Dean's left cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "You're welcome baby"

"Promise me you'll never leave me" he whispered and looked deeply into those captivating grey eyes.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows but gave him a small smile. "I promise I'll never leave you" he also looked deeply into thise sea blue eyes that were wide and full of hope. He knew Dean feared that he would leave since Seth left but he wouldn't even let that cross his mind. He and Dean had been through so much and it would be stupid to give that up.

Reigns frowned to himself as he got up and went to fix himself a sandwhich. He guessed that was what Seth had done. He had let it all go and eventually gave up. His love for the couple must have not been strong enough to fight for and it pained Roman to realize that.

There was a sudden knock on the door and the couple both headed over, full of curiosty. Roman opened up the door and his breath hitched, as did Dean's "Seth"

Seth's palms were starting to sweat and his face was burning up with embarassment and every other feeling there was. "Hi." he smiled weakly. "You guys probably hate me but can I come in? We need to talk"

Roman and Dean looked at each other briefly. "Well first off, we could never hate you. Come in" they stepped to the side allowed Seth to step inside.

Seth took a deep breath. He missed living in that wonderful house with them. Out of habit, Seth walked over to the living room. He turned around and saw Dean and Roman standing there, waiting for him to speak. All of a sudden, he collapsed on the couch and the tears started running down his cheeks. He didn't even see them coming but they were there. It stung a bit when Dean and Roman didn't run to him and try to sooth him, as they normally would have done.

This was going to be a long afternoon, heading into the night.


	40. Chapter 40

The only sound that could be heard in the living room was the sniffles coming from Seth. The tears wouldn't stop and Dean and Roman wouldn't do anything to calm him down. They just stood in the same place, watching him. He couldn't really blame them for the way they were acting. He deserved that and a whole lot more.

"I honestly don't know how to explain myself" he finally said. "You guys just have to understand that I did it to keep you safe."

"That's not enough of an explanation" Roman said dryly.

Seth nodded. "The day that my mom reappeared, I went to go see Heyman. He was the one that told me my mom was back. He also told me that Wade and Antonio were in custody so I asked to speak to them. I asked them why they were making our lives a living hell. Turns out Randy had been behind the whole thing. In some way, he paid off Antonio and Wade to mess with us. If I would have come back to you guys, he would of paid someone else to do his dirty work again. I mean, he was in jall on the other side of the fucking country and he still managed to do us damage. I knew the torture would be never ending so that's why I didn't come after my mom reappeared"

"That doesn't explain why you left in the first place" Dean responded softly.

"I just told you. I didn't want you guys to keep going through all this because of me! Me and my fucking messed up past that has followed me around everywhere. You've seen what has happened. My mom getting kidnapped, Dean, you would have lost a baby that we didn't even know existed at the time. It was all too much and I love you guys so much...I didn't want you guys to be hurting anymore and I didn't want you having to walk on eggshells for the rest of your lives"

"So why are you here now?" Roman shrugged.

Seth looked up at the two men who were still giving him the cold shoulder. This wasn't going how he pictured it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to gain their forgivness but he figured they would be a bit relaxed by now. "I watched the news a couple hours ago and there was a report on a fire in Florida, in a jail department. The same one that Randy was in. There were no survivors" he explained.

"So now that Randy is gone for good...now you wanna come back?" Dean narrowed his eyes at him. He watched the way Seth winced at his cold tone of voice. He took a deep breath. "What about your boyfriend?"

"Who? Phil? He's just a really good friend I work with. He was nice enough to buy me a ticket to your first game. He knew how much I wanted to be there for you so he took me. He's nothing more than a friend. I love you guys." Seth stood up as his heart began to race. "You guys are the only ones for me. I was miserabl and lifeless without you." he stepped forward and approached them. "Please...I just need one more chance. I won't blow it again. I love you guys too much to hurt you like that ever again."

"How can we be sure you won't leave again? If an obstacle is thrown at us, how can we be sure you won't disappear on us?" Roman swallowed hard. He felt the tears forming and Dean was already sobbing.

Seth's bottom lip trembled as he began to cry. "My mom made me realize how stupid that decision was. I'm willing to go through any obstacle with you and work it out. Our love is strong enough and I know we can stick together through anything. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that sooner." Seth reached for each other hands and placed them in between his own. "I'm not just doing this because Randy is finally gone. I realize that I fucked up and I was stupid. I admit that. Please just-"

The two-toned man's words got cut off when Dean pulled him forward and gave him the most breath-taking kiss he's ever recieved. Once he came back from the initial shock, he kissed him back as his hands wrapped around his frame. Their lips smacked against each other and their tongues rolled together in Seth's mouth. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other. Seth's big brown eyes traveled over to Roman's grey ones. They were unreadable and he was terrified that he wouldn't forgive him. He pulled away from Dean's embrace and went to stand in front of the Samoan man. Rollins began to cry again as Roman was showing no emotion.

"Stop crying. You know I forgive you. Come here, baby" Roman cupped his face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs before capturing his lips in a more passionate kiss. Seth sobbed against his lips at first but soon melted into it. This is truly where they all belonged. Together, loving each other and being there for one another.

Seth was thanking the heavens that he was able to get another chance. Never again would he let anything get in between his lovers and himself. That was the stupidest thing he could ever do and history would not repeat itself. After needing some air, the couple pulled away and the trio embraced each other. They finally felt whole again. They all shared a quick peck to the lips before pulling away. Dean instantly yawned.

"I'm glad you're back baby. I really am but I'm tired" he frowned after he yawned a second time. His feet were so tired and swollen.

"No, don't worry about it. You really need to rest. Come, I'll take you upstairs so you can sleep." Seth wrapped an arm around him and helped him walk up the stairs and laid him carefully on the bed in their bedroom. He kissed his forward and pushed back some of the dity blonde curls on his forehead.

"I really missed you, Seth. I'm glad you're here" Dean looked up at him with heavy eyelids. He was a bit upset that he couldn't control his sleepiness during such an important time. He wanted to spend time with his baby boy.

"I missed you too baby. We'll spend some time together tomorrow, okay?" Seth assured as if he had read the pregnant man's mind. Ambrose nodded and his eyes instantly closed. Seth kissed his forehead again and pulled the covers up the his chest. "I missed you too, Leah. Can't wait until you're finally here" he whispered and rubbed the baby bump lightly. He turned his attention back to Dean. "By the way, I got your texts. He has nothing on you. Nobody can even close to you or Roman. You guys are perfect and you're the only ones for me" Seth watched as Dean's lips twitched into a smile, while his eyes remained closed.

Roman couldn't help to smile himself when Seth walked down the stairs and approached him. "Hi, handsome" he teased.

"Hi" Seth blushed and suddenly turned shy. "I guess I should go take care of things so I can move back in?" he said in a tone as if he was asking for permission.

"Well, of course" Roman wrapped his arms around his waist. "But, I feel like we should do something more important first; and take care of rest tomorrow." he leaned forward and wiped his tongue across Seth's thin lips.

"Oh yeah?" Seth teased back. Roman nodded before taking his hand and walking back upstairs. He decided to go into one of the guest bedrooms so they wouldn't disturb Dean's sleep.

Once they were inside, Roman yanked the smaller man back into his arms. "Fuck, I fuckin missed you" he kissed him hard but passionately at the same time. The kiss was momentarily broken so they could discard of both their shirts.

Seth ran his hands up and down Roman's ripped body. Fuck, he had missed touching this man more than he realized. He dug his fingernails into Roman's sides as the kiss deepend. His spine was tingly and his stomach was doing back flips repeatedly. "Missed you" he mumbled against his lips.

Roman reached for the elastic that held Seth's hair together and pulled it off so those soft and silky curls fell just above the smaller man's shoulders. He raked his fingers through his beautiful hair and pulled him incredibly closer. Reigns growled when Seth broke the kiss.

Rollins dropped to his knees and looked up at the bigger man with lustful eyes. "I missed your cock too" he winked at him before unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Roman's hard shaft sprung out free. Seth heard a gasp being released above him as he took Roman in his mouth. He sucked on the head before going further down the hard cock.

"Fuck, Seth" Roman groaned and placed his hands behind Seth's head. He wasn't adding pressure, just keeping him in place as Seth bobbed his head up and down. His mouth was so warm like always and it made his cock harder. The Samoan could feel his cock throbbing inside his lovers mouth and he was almost embarassed at how quickly he was about to cum. He lightly tugged on Seth's hair and pulled him back on his feet by his shoulders. "That was too amazing but I don't wanna cum yet baby. I wanna be deep inside your tight hole" he whispered in his ear.

Seth's cock twitched inside his skinny jeans at Roman's desire. He stepped back and took of his shoes before getting rid of his jeans and briefs. "I want you inside me too Roman" he went over to the bed and climbed on it. He got on his hands and knees, facing away from his boyfriend.

Roman licked his lips at the sight of Seth on his hands and knees. His ass sticking up in the air, just begging to get attention. He got on the bed and sat on his knees behind Seth. He brought his hand up to smack his left ass cheek. Seth moaned and Roman smacked it again; an even louder moan escaping Seth's mouth. "I fucking love your ass"

Seth gasped and his lips parted as he suddenly felt Roman's wide tongue invade his puckered, pink hole. "Oh fuck" he dropped his hands and rested his upper body on his forearms, his ass getting even more exposed. His lover's wet tongue was working his tight ring real good. He could feels his hole relaxing and stretching out, as Roman's tongue thusted in and out of it.

Roman pulled away and earned a whimper from his partner. He brought his index and middle finger in his mouth and coated them with his saliva. Once finished, he brought his index finger to Seth's hole and pushed it in slowly. He could hear Seth moaning in pleasure and it got louder and longer after he added his middle finger. He was definitely stretched enough at that point.

"Damn it, Romie. I'm ready for you" Seth lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. Roman removed his fingers then hovered over the smaller man, pepperng the back of his shoulder with light kisses. Seth craned his neck and their lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. He moaned when Roman's cock brushed against his hole and pushed inside slowly. His knees became weak so he collapsed flat on the bed.

Roman moved to straddle the back of Seth's thighs and continued to thrust in and out. He sat up and pulled those round ass cheeks apart; the view of his cock disappearing inside Seth becoming clear to his grey eyes. "You feel so good baby. I missed this" he breathed out.

Seth was panting hard. "Me too" he felt so filled up with his lover's thick and lengthy cock deep inside of him. He buried his face in a pillow and moaned loudly into it as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. He felt a stinging on his right ass cheek and realized that Roman smacked him again. He lifted his head and moaned out a light chuckle. "You love my ass, don't you?" he asked seductively.

"Damn right I do" Roman growled and, another smack, making his ass jiggle in delight. The sight was heavenly to his grey orbs. He leaned forward so that his chest was pressed up against Seth's back. "You love it when I spank you, don't you? Hmm?" Seth nodded and the Samoan kissed the back of his neck. "You like it when I'm deep inside you?" he slammed back inside him, causing the whole matress so move with them.

"I love it" Seth breathed out. Roman's hot breath was right in his ear and he couldn't help the chills that ran down his spine. He could feel Roman reach his prostate and he wanted to stroke his cock badly, but it was trapped underneath them. "Oh fuck" Seth was breathing quickly as Roman pulled out, turned him over and started pumping into him once again. He immediately reached for his cock and began to stroke. The friction was at an all time high now. "Oh Roman. Go faster please" he begged.

Reigns smirked before doing what he was asked to. He loved to watch Seth pleasure himself as he fucked him good and hard. He leaned forward and kissed Seth's neck. "You're never leaving again. Right?" he asked softly in between breaths.

"Never Romie" Seth let go of his cock to rake his fingernails up and down Roman's back. His hands then cupped his face and forced him to look him in the eye. Roman stopped his movements as they stared into each others eyes. Seth was a bit surpised to see fear in those grey eyes. Reigns wasn't someone that showed emotion very much but that just showed how much Seth hurt him when he left. Rollins promised himself to make it up to him and Dean in an ultimate way. "I'm never leaving again. I promise you that. I love you" he pecked Roman's lips

Roman could see the honesty in Seth's brown eyes and it made him smile and less fearful. "I love you too" he kissed him back and began moving again. Seth returned to stroking his hard shaft and his orgasm was coming quickly.

"I'm close, Romie" Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and they curled into each other's embrace as they came. "Roman! Oh fuck.." Seth panted as his cum spilled in between their chests.

"Shit!" Roman groaned as he filled his lover up with his warm cum. The sensation made Seth shiver a bit. He was exhausted and collapsed flat on the bed; while Roman laid on top of him. Roman removed his hair from his face and pecked Seth's lips. "That was fucking amazing babe"

"Yeah" Seth replied as he looked up at the cieling. He reached for Roman's left and rubbed his ring finger. A smile formed on his face and he sighed. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Roman failed to notice the weird motion. "I'll be back" he rolled off the bed and headed for the restroom. He grabbed a towel and went to clean off their chests. "Come, let's go to bed" they put on their boxer briefs and left the guest room. They laced their fingers together as they walked back to their bedroom.

The dead silence in the house was interrupted when the couple heard a scream from inside their bedroom. They rushed inside and saw Dean holding his belly.

"Dean!"

* * *

**A/N: Guys! We're 40 chapters in! Are you guys tired of the story yet? I hope not because there's still plenty left :] This story has reached over 50,000 views. That's just amazing! Thank you all for reading. REVIEW and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, if you wish.**


	41. Chapter 41

"Dean!" Seth and Roman rushed to his side. Dean was groaning while holding his belly.

"What's the matter babe? What are you feeling?" Roman reached for him.

"Pressure" Dean winced. "I think she's ready to come out"

"We need to get you to the hospital. Help me out, Seth" Between the two, they managed to get Dean off of the bed.

"Guys, put some fucking clothes on!" Dean snapped.

"Oh, shit!" Seth exclaimed. He tripped as he tried to quickly slip on a pair of those skinny jeans that he owns.

"Damn it Seth, sweatpants! I'm going to give birth, we're not going out for a damn cheeseburger!" Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

Roman couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he also put on some clothes as well. He thought those snappy moods only happened in movies. He was dead wrong. Dean looked so adorable when he was pissed off the like that. His cheeks looked more chubby than usual when he stuck that bottom lip out.

"Roman, stop fucking laughing and get over here!" Ambrose snarled.

Soon enough, the trio was headed out of the door and towards Roman's car. Seth sat in the back with Dean while Roman took the responsiblity to drive. He got in the driver's seat and was about to place the key in ignition when suddenly, he felt a stinging to the back of his head. Dean had slapped him. "Ow! What is it?"

"You forgot the fucking emergency bags!" Dean scowled at him.

Roman sighed and quickly headed back inside to get them. Before stepping back out, he took a deep breath and reminded himself to keep calm. He was also thanking God that he didn't have any games coming up. That would have been the worst timing ever.

"I texted my mom. She's going to meet us there" Seth informed as they finally hit the road.

"Sethie" Dean whined and rested his head on Seth's shoulder.

"It's okay baby, we're almost there." Seth wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him into a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here" Dean whispered.

"Me too" Seth replied. He locked eyes with Roman through the rear view mirror and they smiled at each other. Seth knew that Roman was just as happy

* * *

Dean wore a hospital gown as he was laid out on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a couple machines that provided medicine for the pain, meanwhile. Seth sat on a chair to his left, holding his hand and Roman did the same on the right. The trio was waiting for Dr. Bella to come in and announce that everything was ready for the C section.

"I'm nervous" Dean chewed on his bottom lip and looked at his lovers with innocent eyes.

"Don't be. The doctor told me that they are just going to numb you so you won't feel much. It'll be over before you know it" Roman gave him a reasurring smile while he brushed a few curls of his hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Plus, we're going to be right by you're side" Rollins chimed in.

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. He couldn't believe it. Leah was finally coming. It had felt like years instead of nine months. He was finally going to be able to hold his little girl in his arms. His eyes snapped opened when the door of the room opened up, revealing Dr. Bella.

"Okay, Dean. Everything is ready. We're going to move you to this bed and wheel you over to a surgery room." she pointed to the bed that was being pushed inside by a couple of nurses. Dr. Bella turned her attention to Roman and Seth. "If you guys want to join him, you can. You just have to put on some scrubs over your clothes, okay?"

Seth and Roman reluctantly let go of Dean's hands, so they could change.

"No! Don't leave" Dean started to panick.

"Don't worry. We're just going to change and we'll be right there"

Roman and Seth kissed his forehead and watched him get wheeled away before they started to but some scrubs on.

Reigns cupped Seth's face and kissed him sweetly. "Ready?" he smiled.

"Yup!" Seth replied, sounding really excited. "Maybe we should ask that question to Dean though. He looks extremely nervous." His smile transformed into a frown.

"You're right. Let's go. He'll be fine as long as we're there." they laced their fingers together and walked over to the surgery room. Once inside, they could see a large hospital bed sheet hanging across Dean's chest horizontally; to prevent him from looking as they performed the procedure.

Seth and Roman took the same position that they were in in the room, except they were standing this time.

"Okay, Dean. Are you ready?" Dr. Bella asked and he just nodded. He was already numb and was feeling a bit weird. He guessed that was normal though. "Alright, even though you're numb you might still feel some movement but it won't be painful. Just relax for me. Here we go."

Dean closed his eyes shut and tightened the grip he had on his boyfriends' hands. He could hear them whispering sweet nothings as he began to feel the movement. It was that weird feeling again that he couldn't explain. A couple minutes later, his eyes snapped open as he heard that first cry. Leah was here and he instantly started to cry. Ambrose looked up at his lovers who were also on the verge of tears.

"Congrats, you guys have a beautiful and healthy baby girl" Once the newborn was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, a nurse placed her on Dean's chest.

Dean choked on a sob as he saw his daughter for the first. He still couldn't believe that he had carried that angel inside him for nine months. It was the best expierence of his life. As Dean began to study her, the first thing he noticed was the huge amount of dark black hair on her head; the same color as Roman's hair. Her features resembled Dean alot. The chubby cheeks, and those dimples that were already noticable; just like Dean. She had the same nose and mouth as him.

"Hi Leah." Deajn whispered. He picked up her tiny hand with his index finger and her little fingers instantly wrapped around Dean's. "I'm your daddy, Dean" he looked at her skin that looked so soft and delicate.

"Hi baby. I'm Seth." Seth leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He was so glad that Leah was finally there. Finally, a pregnancy that didn't end in miscarriage. Rollins was terrified throughtout Dean's entire pregnancy but now, seeing her healthy, in Dean's arms, it made him feel relieved.

"He's your daddy too" Dean added.

Seth smiled and pecked Dean's lips. "You did great babe"

Roman agreed before kissing him as well. He took Leah in his arms and smiled. Her eyes were sealed shut so they couldn't tell the color of her eyes yet. Between Dean's blue ones and Roman's grey ones, it would certainly be a unique color. "Hi Leah, I'm your other daddy, Roman." he kissed her cheek softly.

"Okay guys" Dr. Bella hated to interrupt such a sweet moment. "Don't panick but we're going to take Leah into another room, just to double check that everything is fine. It's a routine check up that's required. Dean, we're going to take you back to the room one we finish up here then we'll take Leah back to you once the check up is done"

The trio was apprehensive but eventually handed her over. They certainly wanted a second confirmation that she was healthy. Especially Seth who wanted to be very sure that she was alright. Out of the three, he was most likely going to be the most over-protective of her.

"We'll see you back in the room okay?" Roman kissed Dean's forehead as he nodded in response.

Seth and Roman held each other as they walked back to the room. "She's so beautiful" Seth commented and sniffled due to the crying he had done.

"Yeah" Roman agreed. "She looks so much like Dean"

"And she has your exact same hair color." Seth added. "It's so obvious that she belongs to the two of you"

Roman bit his lip, not knowing what to say to that. He didn't even know what to make of that comment. Did Seth mean it in a bad way?

Seth suddenly remembered that his mom was in the waiting room. "I'm going to update my mom" he kissed Roman on the lips before leaving.

Roman watched Seth disappear out of sight before entering the room. Seth didn't look upset or anything so he couldn't have meant that comment in a bad way. The Samoan sighed before collapsing onto a chair. He took off the scrubs and leaned back on the chair; waiting for Dean and Leah to be brought back.

Seth walked into the waiting room and Pam immediately approached him.

"Well? Everything go well?" Pam was hoping Leah had no complications. She didn't think Seth could take something like that again.

"Yeah, they are just double checking her to make sure she's completely healthy. They're taking Dean back to the room in a bit." Pam smiled and nodded. "She looks so much like them, mom. She has Roman's hair color, and Dean's features. She looks exactly like them" Seth sat down on one of the chairs and sighed.

Pam frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's just that anyone could easily guess that they are the biological parents" he shrugged.

Pam sighed. "Seth, I thought you guys talked about this already" Seth was about to respond but decided against it when Roman walked in.

"Uh, Dean wants you" Roman scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling awkward. Seth nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Seth walked into the room and instantly locked eyes with Dean who looked exhausted. "Hey, you should be getting some rest" he took a seat next to Dean's bed.

"No, I wanna be awake when they bring us Leah" Dean reach for Seth and he immediately took his hand. "I wanted you to be here for when they bring her." Seth nodded and planted a kiss to the back of Dean's hand. "I know we've talked about this before but, she's your daughter just as much as she is Roman's and mines"

"I know" Seth responded truthfully. He wasn't bothered by the fact that Leah looked so much like his lovers. It was more so over the fact that other people will easily see that she doesn't resemble him one bit and it was just obvious that he wasn't a biological father of hers. He didn't want to ruin the moment though so he tried to push that out of his mind. "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too"

Roman walked back into the room and was relieved to see Seth and Dean smiling as they talked. He watched the way Seth said something that made Dean laugh so hard, that he winced. "Hey, you okay?" he approached them.

"Yeah, it just hurts when I laugh" Dean smiled up at him. "Where's Pam? She should be in here too" Ambrose pouted.

"She went down to eat something at the cafeteria. She figured we needed some alone time. She said she would come in a little bit to meet Leah"

Speaking of Leah, after the check up confirmed that she was 100% healthy, they put some clothes on her and wrapped her in another blanket. The nurse carefully picked up her to take her to the trio. The nurse looked at her and her eyebrows furrowed when Leah's eyes finally opened a little. The color of her eyes was unusual. It was a color she wasn't expecting. She merely shrugged before heading towards Dean's room.

Dean smiled as he watched the nurse come in with Leah in his arms. "There's my baby girl"

"Check up went good?" Roman asked.

"Yes" the nurse nodded. "She's 100% healthy. There's just something I'd like to comment on" the trio raised their eyebrows at her and wondred why she hadn't handed Leah over yet. "I know it's none of my business but you two are the biological fathers right?" she pointed at Dean and Roman whom nodded in response. "Well, your eyes are blue and yours are grey. You would think she would have one those colored eyes but she doesn't. Her eyes are brown...like yours" she pointed at Seth.

The nurse finally handed Leah off to Dean so they could see for themselves. She congradulated them once more before leaving. "Wow, she's right"

Seth and Roman leaned in and studied her eyes. They were so big and yes, they were indeed brown. The same shade as Seth's. Neither of them could believe it. How was that even possible?

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Bella how that's even possible" Seth suggested. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes locked with baby Leah's. Brown on brown. He couldn't believe she had the same colored eyes as him. Dean obviously wasn't carrying any of his sperm so how could that have happened?

"I don't wanna ask" Dean shook his head. "She has something that resembles you and that's because God wanted it that way. That's a good enough explanation for me" he used his free hand to interlock his fingers with Seth's.

Seth felt the tears starting to form. Dean was right. They shouldn't have to question such a beautiful thing. That's just the way it was supposed to happen. His heart leaped in joy now that Leah actually had something to represent him as her father as well.

Roman smiled as he watched Leah blink repeatedly and look at the three of them. Her big brown eyes sparkling in the process. He closley studied her face and hair. She had a little something from all three of them now. She was perfect. "She's not dating until she's 30" he joked.

Dean and Seth shared a chuckle. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Dean responded and kissed Leah's forehead. He could already tell that he would never get tired of giving her kisses. His little angel.

By the time Pam finally got a chance to see Leah, Dean was resting and Seth was feeding Leah. Her heart swelled up with pride as she watched her son feed the newborn. It was picture perfect. She's never seen him so happy. It was even better when he told her the news about her eyes being the same color as his. Leah was a true gift from God. She totally believed that. "How is she?" she whispered.

"Good. She's really chugging it down" Seth laughed. "Wanna feed her?"

"Of course" Pam sat down and Seth placed Leah in her arms. She couldn't help the tears as he held her grand daughter in her arms for the first time. Leah was 6 pounds, 7 oz of pure perfection. Pam held the bottle up to her lips and she began eating again.

So far, she didn't seem like a crier. Since being brought to the room, she had been silent and sleepy most of the time. Only time she cried was when she was hungry. Seth could tell she was going to be a spoiled little girl. Which he didn't mind since he would most likely spoil her the most, next to Roman who no doubt would get her anything she wanted. He finally had a daughter and he was going to savour every moment with her.

Meanwhile, Roman was outside sitting on a bench. Sometimes he needed some alone time to reflect on everything. He looked up at the tall hospital building and smiled. His family was up there. The most important people in his life. He never thought his life would turn out this amazing. Sure, when he was with Dean, it was the best time of his life but things took a turn for the better when Seth Rollins walked into both of their lives. He could still remember the first day they met as if it was yesterday. They had gone a long way since then and he finally found that clarity in his life. The only thing he was still iffy about was Seth's state of mind as far his status in Leah's life went. He didn't want the two-toned man to still feel like he wasn't as important to Leah as he and Dean. Reigns' lips twitched into a smile when he saw Seth approach him.

"Hi" he scooted over so Seth could sit next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Seth sat next to him and instantly wrapped his arms around Roman's abdomen. Reigns brought him into his arms.

"Just thinking." he kissed the top of Seth's head.

"About what?"

"Mm, my beautiful family. Seth smiled to himself. "Especially you though"

"Me? Why?"

Roman sighed. "Come here" he patted his lap and Seth went to go sit on it. "Earlier today when you mentioned that it was so obvious that she belonged to Dean and I, what did you mean by that"

Seth bit his lips as he looked into Roman's grey eyes. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. Like, it doesn't bother me that she looks like you guys. It just bothered me a little that other people would be able to tell that I'm not one of her biological fathers. That's not exactly the case now though" he referred to the strange fact that she ended up with his eyes.

"No matter how things would have turned out, you shouldn't care what other people say baby. As long as we know what's going with us, that's enough." Roman placed a soft kiss on Seth's neck.

Seth had to agree. "You're right. You know how I am though" he looked down at his lap in shame.

"Hey, stop that" Roman placed his index finger under his chin and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eye. "I'm not mad or anything. I just wish you would give yourself the credit you deserve."

"I swear, I'm trying" Seth smiled. His lovers' words always seemed to comfort him under any circumstances. Roman leaned in and kissed him passionately. They wanted to continue kissing but they knew it wasn't the right place to do so.

They exchanged 'I love you's before deciding to head back up to the room. When they entered, their stomachs flipped with delight. Dean had Leah on his chest and they were both sleeping peacefully. Dean had his arms around her lightly, protecting her so she wouldn't fall.

"They've been like that for a while now" Pam smiled. "You guys should get some sleep as well. I'm heading home. I'll be back first thing tomorrow" she gave them both a hug.

"Thanks for everything, mom. You have no idea how much I appreciate it" Seth kissed her cheek. He walked over to the bed along with Roman. They laid down on either side of Dean; Seth reached across for Roman's hand and he instantly took it. They placed their conjoined hands lightly over Leah's lower back, so she would be more secure. Both Roman and Seth rested their heads against Dean's, and they soon fell asleep as well.

Pam stood at the foot of the bed in complete awe. That had to be the most adorable scene she had ever seen. They were the perfect family. Pam couldn't resist as she pulled her phone out and snapped a couple pictures. She retrieved the trio's cellphones from their bags and took more photos. Whe she had unlocked Seth's phone, there was an internet page popped up on the screen. He apparently was searching something and when she realized what it was, it made her raise her eyebrows but smile at the same time. She would ask him more about that later. After placing the phones back, she finally stepped out and left the family to sleep.

This was certainly the best day of the trio's lives. Leah was finally there, safe, sound, and healthy as can be. And there were more beautiful moments to come in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: Leah has arrived! Cute chapter right? Hope you guys enjoyed it! I recieved and awesome amount of reviews for the previous chapter so thank you all so much. Your kind words are so motivating.**

**P.S. - I wasn't sure how a C section exactly worked so that's why I wrote it out very vaguely.**

**REVIEW.**


	42. Chapter 42

After a week of being in the hospital, Dean was finally going to be discharged. Leah was going to be home for the first time and the trio was really excited. Pam unfortunately couldn't be there because of her new job at a spa.

While Roman and Seth handled the discharge papers, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a sleeping Leah in his arms. She was wearing a pink flower dress and a beanie on her head. "The most beautiful baby I have ever seen" he whispered and kissed her cheek. Dean wrapped her up in a blanket and placed her inside the car seat.

"Still sleeping?"

Dean turned around to see Roman and Seth entering the room. "Yeah" he nodded. He frowned after realizing that he was still dressed in the hospital gown.. Can one of you help me get dressed while the other takes care of Leah?"

"I'll take Leah" Seth offered.

Dean pouted. "You don't wanna see me naked? It's the scar isn't it?" He looked away and folded his arms like a child.

Seth and Roman couldn't help but to smile in amusement. Dr. Bella had explained to them that Dean might be emotional and moody for the next couple of days. It was normal after giving birth. "That's not it. Trust me, I would love to see you naked" Seth approached him, the smile still plastered on his face. This conversation should not be taking place while their daughter is in the room. He cupped Dean's face and tilted his head up. He bent down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you naked even better though" he added.

Dean blushed and smiled. "Okay!" he stood up feeling more cheerful now. "Let's go Romie. Those clothes won't put themselves on"

Roman chuckled and grabbed Dean's bag of clothes. He helped Dean walk over to the bathroom. Dean was still sore from the C-section and couldn't walk alone just yet.

Once inside the bathroom, Dean stood in front of Roman, just staring at him, not moving.

"What?" Roman furrowed his eyebrows.

"Turn around" Dean looked down at the floor, feeling suddenly shy.

Roman laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I don't want you to see the scar" Ambrose pouted. "It looks hideous" he wrapped his arms around himself.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about baby. You know Seth and I see you as perfection no matter what." Roman unfolded his arms and walked to stand behind him. He slid his hands under the back openings of the gown and slid it off Dean's body slowly. "You're fucking beautiful no matter what" Reigns whispered as he placed soft kisses across Dean's right shoulder.

Dean blushed again as he felt tingles go down his spine. He turned around, in his naked glory and cupped Roman's face; bringing him down into a passionate kiss. Roman placed his hands on Dean's hips, carefully to not hurt him.

The searing kiss continued until they both needed oxygen. "I love you Roman."

"I love you too Dean. I can only imagine how hard and stressful it was to be pregnant. I appreciate you Dean Ambrose and I'm proud of you for standing strong and going through all these alienated things. We brought a beautiful baby girl into the world and you deserve all the credit. Seth and I owe you everything. I love you baby" Roman kissed his lips. Those words were definitely true and he decided to say them so Dean could feel better on an emotional level. It seemed like it worked.

Dean wiped the tears away and collapsed into Roman's arms. It felt so good to hear those appreciative words. It was definitely stressful at times but it was worth it. To hear that they appreciated it, made him feel really good.

"C'mon, let's get you into these clothes."

As Roman helped him, he made sure to place light kisses everywhere on Dean's body. Once Roman managed to get Dean into a baggy shirt and some sweatpants, they kissed each other sweetly.

"Thank you Romie" Dean smiled up at him.

"You're welcome baby"

The couple emerged from the bathroom and were able to catch Seth looking at something in the palm of his hand. He quickly stuffed the item in his messenger bag when he noticed his lovers were looking at him.

"Uh, you guys ready?" Seth asked nervously as he carefully grabbed the car seat from the bed. He hoped his lovers didn't see too much. That would ruin the whole plan.

"Yeah, let's go" Dean replied slowly. Seth was definitely acting strange and he was wondering what was up with him; and so was Roman.

Roman helped Dean step into the car while Seth strapped the car seat next to him. He pulled back the blanket that was over the car seat to reveal Leah still sleeping. When they got to the house, Roman grabbed Leah this time and Seth helped Dean out of the car. He lightly placed an arm around Dean's waist as they walked and entered the house. A gasp escaped Dean's mouth.

Every wall in the house was covered with recent photos of them and Leah. Some where the very ones that Pam had taken with their cellphone a while ago. Others were just Leah by herself, of course sleeping. There was even one where Seth had managed to catch her smiling. The one that really brought Dean to tears was the one of all four of them sleeping together on the hospital bed. _That _was his family. A perfect family in his eyes and he would never changed it for the world.

"I had them blown up and I hanged them up in frames." Seth beamed. Those photos were too precious for them not to be blown up. It made his own heart clench whenever he looked at them. He knew they would bring more positive energy into their home.

Roman had no idea that Seth had done this so he was just as surprised as Dean. He took Leah out of her car seat and held her as he went to look at the pictures more closely. He was in awe of all the beautiful photos. It broke his heart that he had to leave them on Saturday. He had a game on the road during the weekend but he didn't want to leave his family so soon. He understood that it had to be done though and he hoped that Dean and Seth would understand as well. "Look baby, this is your family. You're going to be a little spoiled one are you?" Roman laughed as he looked at a picture of Dean, Seth, and himself. He kissed her forehead and continued looking at the pictures.

''I can't believe you did this" Dean spoke softly towards Seth. "The house looks even more beautiful now!" he kissed Seth all over his face.

Seth laughed. "I'm glad you like it"

"Mhm. If I wasn't so sore, I would fuck you real good, right here, right now" he whispered.

"And if our daughter wasn't a few feet away, right?" Seth laughed again.

Dean smiled as he nibbled on Seth's earlobe. "Right. As soon as I'm good to go and we have some alone time, I'm taking you Sethie, because it's been far too long"

Seth had to admit that he was right. He did miss Dean being inside him. Dean's dirty talk as he fucked him good was something he also missed. He blushed as he thought back to those times that he fucked him right inside his classroom, back in Florida. Not the smartest choice of location but everything felt so fucking good. Especially when he had him pinned against his desk. Rollins came out of his thoughts, not wanting to get hard at this particular time.

The silence in the house got interrupted when Leah started crying. "I think she's hungry" Roman approached the two men. He handed Leah over to Dean.

"Yeah, and she needs a change too" he patted her butt lightly as he rocked her in his arms.

"Here, I'll change her and Roman, can you make the bottle? Dean, go to bed" Seth instructed.

"Go to bed? It's barely noon" he pouted.

"Well yeah but you're still sore and you need more body rest. The doctor said so."

The trio walked up stairs. Dean went to the bedroom while Seth and Roman went over to Leah's room. Roman had the bottle ready by the time Seth finished changing her. She was still crying though so it was obvious she was hungry more than anything. Rollins sat in the recliner chair and Roman handed him the bottle. Yup, she was definitely hungry. Leah immediately began sucking once the bottle was brough to her lips.

Roman sighed as he leaned against the wall. "I have a game on Sunday...in Minnesota. We have to leave on Saturday so I'll be gone the whole weekend." the Samoan waited for Seth to say something but he never did. "Well?"

Seth shrugged as he kept his eyes on Leah. "I understand. You gotta do what you gotta do. I don't think Dean will be too happy though."

"It doesn't seem like you're too happy about it"

"Well I'm not but you have go."

"How else am I suppose to provide for us?"

"I get it Roman, I really do. Speaking of providing, I need to head over to the gym and see how it's doing." During the past week, Seth had managed to rent a property for his new crossfit gym and he got a loan from the bank so he could hire a couple of people to help him set things up. During the separation he had with Dean and Roman, he had managed to get all the heavy preparation done. It would only be a couple of weeks until he can finally open it up for the public. "My mom is going to stop by after work to help you guys out while I'm gone"

Roman nodded and approached the smaller man. He cupped his chin and tilted his head up. He bent down and plunged his tongue right in between Seth's lips, forcing them to part so it could enter his mouth. Seth moaned as they kissed deeply. Once Roman ended the kiss, Seth kept his eyes close while he was panting softly. The kiss completely took his breath away. "We really need to control ourselves around Leah" he giggled.

Roman smirked down at him. "I'll go check on Dean" Roman entered the bedroom and found Dean laying on the bed, with his eyes closed. He slowly got on the bed and Dean instantly cuddled up to him. "Romie? How's Leah?" he whispered tiredly.

"Good. Seth is feeding her right now. She'll probably go back to sleep afterwards, like always." Dean only nodded. Roman nervously chewed on his bottom lip because he knew he had to tell Dean about his game away from home this weekend. With Dean being so emotional and mood swings going all over the place, he was actually petrified to see his reaction. "Dean, baby?"

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean, I have a game on Sunday, in Minnesota and I have to leave on Saturday. I'm going to be away all weekend.''

He watched as Dean looked up at him and pouted. "I don't want you to leave" his voice cracked as he cuddled even closer to the bigger man. He winced a bit from the soreness. "I get it though. It's practically your job and you can't miss. The team needs you"

Reigns was surprised with Dean's understanding. He was waiting for him to yell or even hit him. "You're not mad?"

"No. I sucks you can't be here all the time with us but we have to provide for ourselves somehow. I don't think I'll have the strength to leave Leah once I start working again" Dean said sadly. He got really attached to his daughter quickly and he never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to make sure that she was always taken care of and safe. Ambrose wanted his daughter in his arms all the time. Maybe it was the moods he was in...he wasn't sure but he had grown really attached to his little angel.

"We'll all get used to it once we get a routine going" Roman kissed the top of Dean's head.

A smile spread on their faces when Seth walked in with Leah in his arms. It looked like she was squirming non stop. "Okay, I fed her and burped her. She didn't fall back asleep though and she won't stay still. Look at her" Seth chuckled and placed her on the bed, in between his lovers. Her eyes were wide open and she was flaring her arms around. It was adorable.

"Leah baby, why are you so hyper huh?" Roman picked her up and placed her on his abdomen, in a sitting position. He bent his knees to support her back as he held onto her sides.

Dean removed the beanie from her head and the trio immediately laughed. Her hair was a mess but Dean quickly fixed it up. "She's going to have so much hair; like you" he beamed at Roman.

"That mean's combing her hair will be hard" Roman frowned. He had difficulty maintaining his own hair, he couldn't imagine Leah's years from now. He then shrugged. ''I'm sure Pam will help is, right, Seth?"

"Yup. Speaking of my mom, she's almost here and I gotta go" he pecked both of his lover's lips before kissing Leah's cheek.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm going over to the gym and see how things are going. Remember?"

Dean pouted once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Phil is going to be there, isn't he?" he rolled his eyes. Phil had volunteered to help Seth out with the gym and Seth couldn't deny any help that was being offered to him.

"I've told you before, he's just a friend. You got nothing to worry about. He's just helping me out with the gym" Seth smiled at him reassuringly. Dean sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Call us when you get there." Roman spoke up. He himself didn't trust Phil around Seth and he wasn't exactly liking the idea that he was helping Seth out either. He trusted Seth though so that was enough for him.

"Yes sir" Seth joked as he saluted to him before leaving. He knew that his lovers didn't like Phil but there was no reason to not like him. He was a really good friend to him and if he was just faking, something wrong would have happened already. Seth shook his head, not wanting to think negatively anymore. Rollins would not let Randy get into his head. He was dead and they were safe again.

When he got to the gym he went inside and immediately approached Phil who was instructing some workers. "Hey. The place is really coming along. I think we'll be ready to open sometime in the next two weeks."

"Oh hey Seth. I agree. We got a lot accomplished in a short period of time." they both looked around the big place. "So, how's the family? How was Leah's first day at home?"

"Good" Seth nodded. "She was really hyper when I left though" he laughed.

"Hyper? And she's only a week and half old. Imagine when she's older" Phil looked at him with widened eyes. They shared a laugh before Seth excused himself so he could go call Roman.

Phil nodded and watched him walk away. He couldn't help the disappointed sigh that escaped his mouth. He really liked Seth but he knew that Seth was already committed to two other men. He had a family and Phil didn't have the heart to get in between that and mess it up. It was becoming real difficult to see Seth everyday and not be able to express his feelings. He would have to deal with it though. Maybe someone else would come along?

* * *

When Seth got back to the house, it was late in the afternoon and he found Dean and Roman making out on the couch. He smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. He figured Leah was sleeping upstairs and his mom had obviously left a while ago. Rollins decided to give Dean and Roman some alone time so he headed up stairs quietly to take a shower. He checked on Lean first though and she was indeed sleeping peacefully.

"Rome, I want you" Dean broke the kiss and breathed out. He licked the corner of Roman's mouth before placing a kiss on it.

"You're still sore Dean. We should wait a little more" Roman raked his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"I can take it" Dean pouted.

"No you can't. Not right now." Dean continued to pout. "Look, how about next weekend, you, Seth, and I go out somewhere. I'm sure Pam will do us the favor of taking care of Leah. We'll see how you're feeling then, okay?"

"Fine. Can we still make out then?" he ran his index finger down the center of Roman's naked chest.

"Get over here" Roman groaned. He scooted Dean closer to him and they kissed deeply again.

By the time Seth got done with his shower and dressed in sweatpants, he headed down stairs and Roman was making dinner, while Dean played with Leah.

"Hey" he entered the kitchen.

"Seth? When did you get back?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"When you guys were making out on the couch" he laughed.

Dean blushed and Roman just shrugged innocently.

"I was talking to Dean and I think we should go out next weekend. You think your mom can take care of Leah?"

"Yeah sure. Why just the three of us though?"

"I just think we should spend sometime together. We haven't gone out anywhere in a long time. Like a date, you know?"

Seth thought for a while then smiled. "That's a good idea. I'll be right back" Seth ran upstairs and grabbed his messenger bag before sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled out what he was looking for and he thought their date next weekend would be the perfect time to do it. He was nervous but he was sure everything would work out just fine. They were definitely ready to take this step. He just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: What could Seth possibly have in mind? How will he and Dean cope without Roman for two whole days?**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
